


Billion Dollar Harem

by MalRen23



Series: Billion Dollar Harem [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Harem, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, M/F, Male Domination, Multi, Oral, Rape, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRen23/pseuds/MalRen23
Summary: After inheriting a massive fortune, a young billionaire builds a multi-hundred-million dollar complex deep underground. He kidnaps a host of celebrities and works to mold them into his perfect sex slaves. Overtime, they influence him as much as he them. (This story takes place in early 2016).
Relationships: Bella Thorne / Original Male Character(s), Chloë Grace Moretz/Original Male Character(s), Chloë Grace Moretz/Taylor Swift, Emma Watson / Margot Robbie / Original Male Character(s), Emma Watson/Original Male Character(s), Taylor Swift / Original Male Character(s)
Series: Billion Dollar Harem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014474
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. Subduing Emma Watson

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Emma Watson, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift, Bella Thorne, Chloe Moretz, Felicity Jones, Cara Delevingne, Dove Cameron or Ariana Grande. The versions of them that appear in this story are fictional and purely based on their celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.

Prologue:

His name was Alexander Whitley, and he is a billionaire. When he was sixteen, both of his parents died in a plane crash and he was the sole heir of their close to eighty-five-billion-dollar fortune. Alex, though, never wanted to run a fortune five hundred company, or become a beacon of philanthropy, quite the opposite in fact. Alex’s dream, and the plan he began to put in place upon his twenty-third birthday and his graduation from a prestigious university, was the creation of a harem. Alex was given full control of his family fortune upon graduation. It took a couple years to ensure stability in his parent’s company, and to place the right people over the day to day activities, which would leave him free to pursue this dream. The dream, not just of creating a harem full of nameless sex slaves. No, he planned to collect and enslave a harem full of beautiful celebrities.

He began by constructing a mansion deep in the untamed wilds of the Yukon Mountains, a place only accessible by helicopter. The complex would have all the features of a modern high tech celebrity manor. But under the manor, deep underground he constructed a multi-room bomb shelter complete with amenities and a high tech security system. The underground complex, was the true gem of this mansion. It was designed to house up to ten people, not including himself, as well as store enough food and supplies to last ten years.

While the mansion and its secret complex was being built, Alex took several trips to Africa. He met with many local warlords, and acquired the services of five highly trained extremely loyal men. Men, who would be instrumental in the capture and containment of his new, soon to be guests.

Five years later, the mansion and underground lair were complete, and Alex was ready to begin collecting women for his celebrity harem. His plan was simple, to collect five celebrities on the same night. Collecting them in the same night would ensure that the disappearance of one or two celebrities wouldn’t arouse suspicion and thus make it harder to grab the other women he desired.

Using very subtle influence, Alex ensured that all five of his targets were all within the greater Los Angeles area on a special night in March. Chloe Moretz and Bella Thorne were filming movies in Long Beach and Anaheim. Taylor Swift, was performing a concert in Santa Monica. Margo Robbie would be spending a week in Malibu, going to the beach, and picking up a red carpet dress, which had been conveniently delayed a week to coincide with the arrival of the other targets. Lastly, was Emma Watson, she would be attending a conference on feminism in Los Angeles. She above all the others had been the target he had longed after for most of his life. 

The Plan went off without a hitch. Alex, and his cadre of highly trained African warriors waited till three am. They went from home to home, hotel to hotel and quietly snatched and drugged each woman. Took her from where she was sleeping, and killed the few people who got in their way. They then took them to a quiet little airport outside of the city and flew them to a private landing strip in Canada, where they were transferred to a helicopter, and flown to Alex’s private mansion in the Yukon. The African soldiers were loyal and performed perfectly. They kept the ladies drugged and unconscious till they were laid down and locked in their respective rooms deep in the underground bunker.

Alex watched them sleep on the security monitors. After seven years of planning, and a lifetime of dreaming, he’d done it. He had collected a harem of the most desirable celebrities on the planet, all that was left was to break them. To rob them of any resistance, and make them his for the rest of their lives. Alex wanted desperately to make Emma his first conquest, but she was also the one he wanted least to harm. He also knew that the tone he set with the first, would inspire the obedience of the others, and if Emma fought back he might have to get quite rough with her. Alex didn’t just want slaves that he’d have to rape each time he wanted to have them, no. He wanted his harem girls to become addicted to his cock. To live their lives each day to please and serve their new master in whatever way he saw fit.

Day 1:

Alex decided to start with Emma he hoped that he could ensure her obedience with a proper first time experience, and hopefully he wouldn’t’ have to hurt her . . . too much. It had been his lifelong dream growing up to fuck the girl who had played Hermione Granger. To see her mind broken and humiliated, to beg him to fuck her every hole, and to delight in his every whim. He ordered Ulu, his head of security to dress her in the Hermione outfit, and take her to the punishment room.

Alex was waiting when Ulu brought her in. Emma’s head was still lolling to the side, and drool had pooled in the corners of her mouth from the drugs they had used to keep her silent during the trip. “Put her in the horse.” Alex said, as Ulu came in.

The horse was a very simple device, essentially a horizontal board with shackles spread out to about four feet on the legs. Her arms and head would go into a stockade connected to the board. This device would keep her bent over, legs spread wide, and her arms safely held apart. Effectively keeping her immobile, and in a very compromising position with easy access to all her luscious holes. While she was still out from the drugs, Ulu put a ring gag in her mouth, securing the leather strap tightly around the young starlet’s head. “Anything else boss?” Ulu asked.

“Nothing for now,” responded Alex. “Just keep an eye on the others, start your security rotations, I want the girls monitored twenty-four seven. And be ready with the safe guards in case something should go wrong.” Ulu nodded in assent and left the room.

Alex walked in a short circle around Emma as he waited for the drugs to wear off. He didn’t want to do anything beforehand. Her fear and pleasure would set the tone for subduing the rest of his little harem. As he moved behind her, he couldn’t help but lift the short little black skirt with the orange trim of Gryffindor around the edges. Underneath were plain white cotton panties. Alex admired Emma’s legs, and knelt there behind her. He slowly ran his hands up, starting at her ankles and coming to a stop at her thighs. He found his gaze drawn to those simple panties and felt his cock grow hard at what lay just behind that flimsy layer of cloth.

With supreme willpower he pulled his hands away and let the skirt drop, so it once again covered that perfect ass. He took a seat in a chair and waited for her to wake. When Emma began to stir, Alex stood, and began to take off his clothes. He loosened his tie, pulling it through the collar of his shirt, and removed his jacket, swinging it around the back of the chair. He crouched, and untied his shoes, sitting them on the chair. He dropped his pants, folded them and placed them on top of his shoes. As he began to unbutton his shirt, Emma looked up, slowly realizing, as the haze of the drugs lifted, the precariousness of the position she was in. “MMhhhmmmh” she mumbled around the ring gag in her mouth. She then began to violently struggle against her bonds, thrashing around, and bucking, realizing, but not just how fully, the depths of the unescapable situation she was in.

“I wouldn’t struggle so much. The more you fight, the worse I’m going to make this on you.” Alex folded his shirt and laid it on top of his pants. “Besides, you’ll only hurt yourself, and I don’t want you to see you injured.” Alex gently stroked Emma’s face, crouching down to look her in the eyes. She tried to flinch away from his touch, but the stockade held her in place, and looking into those beautiful eyes, he said: “now, in a second, I’m going to fuck that pretty little face of yours. Fuck it, until I dump years of pent up sexual frustration down your throat. But before I do, I want you to realize the hopelessness of your situation. You see, instead of feeling scared or angry or thinking that you’re going to resist me, that you’d rather die than give in, you should feel honored. Honored. I built this place for you, you and a few other special guests. I spent just over a billion dollars for this day. A billion dollars, and over seven years of planning. You can’t escape from this complex. Even I can’t get out until the guards watching these rooms on the security monitors call the all clear. I plan to keep you and my other guests here for a very long time. I hope, in time, that you will come to enjoy your life here. But before that. . .”

Alex stood up, and began to stroke his cock looking down on the helpless Emma Watson, dressed as his childhood fantasy Hermione Granger. Once his cock was nice and hard he stepped in front of her. Gently, he took her head in one hand, and his cock in the other. He pressed it firmly against her cheek, moving his hips back and forth, he fucked the side of her face. Emma began to cry then, as the head of his cock passed back and forth over her eyes and across her face. Thick tears leaked from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, ironically serving to lubricate Alex’s thick cock. Emma let out a quiet, hopeless sob of desperation as the tears continued to flow. He worked his prick back and forth against Emma’s pretty face till he was on the verge of blowing that precious load.

Alex pulled back then to give himself a moment or two to calm down. Emma just hung there, silent tears flowing down her face, and sobbing quietly. “That’s right, cry” he said. “Crying is your minds way of accepting your fate.” He stepped up again, this time sliding his tear stained cock between the metal ring holding Emma’s mouth open. “My God” he moaned as he gently pushed his cock to the back of Emma’s throat. “How do your tears taste” Alex jibbed as Emma gagged, and tried forcefully to pull away. The restraints held her firm. Alex held her head tenderly, and stroked her hair as he lovingly, deliberately, patiently moved his cock in and out of her prone mouth. He moved carefully, he didn’t want it to be over too quickly. After a few long moments of moving his cock all the way out to the tip, and slowly gliding it all the way back in, of feeling Emma Watson’s tongue lash back and forth across his dick, inadvertently stroking it as she tried to move it out of the way, Alex couldn’t take it any longer.

He gripped the sides of her face and began to hump it frantically. The lashings of her tongue became more active as he pounded his hips against her face. One, two, three more quick thrusts and Alex was a heartbeat away from dumping his load. Anticipating the moment, he rammed his cock deep into Emma’s throat, holding it there as ecstasy overwhelmed him. He came. Holding Emma by the side of her head, leaning against her face and the restraints that held her, shuddering as the most intense orgasm of his life shook him to his core. He felt his balls drain as load after load of hot cum burst forth from his cock.

Emma began to cough and sputter, gagging on both Alex’s cock which was still balls deep in her throat, and a huge load of his salty white jizz. He pulled out of her mouth, and slapped his softening cock three times against her face as she spat and retched up a belly full of cum. Alex laughed euphorically. Never in his life had he felt so powerful, so alive. He scooped up the vomit, saliva and cum from his leg and stomach holding it as a pool in his hand. He knelt once again in front of her, and looked into those beautiful brown eyes. With the other hand he tenderly stroked her face. “You’re mine now. You must realize this.” He then smeared the contents of Emma’s stomach from his other hand all over her, running his fingers into her mouth, covering her eye lids. “You filthy, filthy whore, look what a mess you’ve made.” Alex slapped her once, hard. Emma flinched at the blow and let out a muffled sob. “But you’re my whore. You remember that when you think about trying to escape tomorrow.”

Alex stood up then. “I’m going to go take a shower now. I’m going to leave you to sleep in your own filth while you think about that. And while you’re thinking about how you might escape, think about this. Tomorrow, I’m going to fuck that sweet little pussy.”

Alex walked toward the door to the room, pausing as his hand touched the knob. Before he could press his thumb against the panel that would open the door, he changed his mind and walked back over to Emma. He knelt again before her saying “I’ll make you a deal, Ms. Watson.” Her cum covered eyelashes fluttered open, fighting the stinging pain as the liquid seeped into her eyes. “You may blink once for yes, twice for no. I’ll remove the gag from your mouth, and instead of making you sleep strapped into the horse, I’ll let you sleep on the mat in this room.” Alex pointed to the corner of the room where a simple leather mat and a threadbare cotton blanket sat. “But,” Alex continued, “you must first ask me very politely to remove you from the device, and once I do, thank me by saying: Thank you, Master. If you say or do anything other than that, I can promise you the position you wake up in will make this one seem like a luxuriant feather mattress. Do you understand?”

Emma hung her head in defeat. For a moment Alex thought she was going to refuse to answer, to defy him as long as she could, and just as he was about to stand and leave, Emma raised her head again, and with a look of anguish blinked once.

“Good girl,” Alex said, gently patting the top of her head. “I’m going to remove your gag now. You’re a smart girl. Remember what I said.” Emma blinked once again, and Alex undid the strap holding the gag in place, and carefully removed it from Emma’s mouth.

Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times, obviously the ring and the face fucking had caused her jaw to stiffen. For a moment Alex thought Emma was going to protest, to say something snide, or to inquire about why she was here or some other foolishness. But, much to his surprise she quietly, and obediently said, “thank you master.”

Alex had moved around behind her, to loosen the straps which held her legs to the board. “What was that, my dear. I couldn’t quite hear you.”

Emma didn’t say anything at first. Almost as if she was trying to decide if uttering the statement of appreciation louder would somehow make her defeat complete. She let out a soft defeated sob, then with a bit more volume said again, “thank you master.”

“That’s my good girl,” said Alex. “Now I believe you were going to ask me something.”

Again, Emma paused briefly, steeling herself against the humiliation of begging to be removed from such a demeaning device. “Master,” she asked with a sob and a whimper, “may I please be removed from these straps, and be allowed to sleep on the mat. . .”

Alex reveled in the sound of defeat in Emma’s voice as he released the strap that held her left leg to the table. “Because you have been such a good girl, I’ll allow it.” He undid her right leg and slipped the pin which held the stockade in its locked position from its ring, allowing Emma to come out of it. She rose up, leaning against the board on which her stomach had been resting, and rubbed her arms and legs. Then, used the sleeve of her Hogwarts uniform to wipe the mess from her face. “Your mat is there,” Alex again pointed. “If you behave, perhaps tomorrow you shall be rewarded.

As Alex began to leave, he noticed Emma looked as if she wanted to speak, but was unsure if she should, given the rules he had just laid down. Against his better judgment Alex said, “you may speak if you address me as master, but be warned the wrong sort of question will be punished.”

Emma seemed to hesitate, but then said, “Master, I’m very thirsty. May I have some water?”

“Go sit on your mat and I’ll fetch some for you.” Alex moved over to a small red cabinet which hung on the wall near the door. He pressed his thumb to a panel attached to it, and the door of the cabinet swung open. Inside were a ring of keys. “The keys,” Alex said, “open various pantries and refrigerators in the complex. They are a privilege that can be earned.” Alex used the keys to open a larger cabinet in the room. It held a small amount of food and water supplies. Alex tossed Emma a bottle of water, then locked the cabinet and the keys up tight. Then went to the chair to retrieve his clothes. 

Emma opened the bottle and drained it quickly, using the last quarter to wash off her face. Alex smiled and said “you’ve been very good today. Keep it up, and you could earn a position of power in my harem.” With that Alex crossed the room, pressed his thumb to the panel by the door which swung open. “Lights” he called out, and the lights in the room cut out, casting the room into utter darkness. “Good night Ms. Watson,” said Alex as he closed the door behind him.


	2. Teaching Bella a Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex uses Bella Thorne as an example for the other girls of his harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Emma Watson, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift, Bella Thorne, Chloe Moretz, Felicity Jones, Cara Delevingne, Dove Cameron or Ariana Grande. The versions of them that appear in this story are fictional and purely based on their celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.

Alex strode down the hall leading from the punishment room, feeling more powerful, and more in control than he’d ever felt in his life. He passed by the storage room, and the utility room, and stopped in front of the door that lead to the main dormitories. He paused there, to put on his pants, and think. He’d made a good impression with Emma, but would it be enough to inspire obedience in the other girls? His performance might inspire good behavior, and instill the idea that good behavior could be met with reward, even kindness. But he doubted it would inspire the necessary fear to make them aspire to maintain that good behavior. He’d need to be a lot rougher with the next girl.

Alex went into the utility room, using the thumb print scanner next to the door to gain entry. He went over to the cabinet which contained this room’s keys, likewise opened it with his thumb print, and took a roll of duct tape from the locked supply cabinet before locking the keys and the room behind him. Alex went back into the hallway which connected this room and the punishment room with the main dormitories. He used the thumb print scanner to gain entry to them, and from there, passed through the living area or main room of the dormitories to another hallway on the opposite side, which lead to his own quarters.

Each area of the underground complex was a series of security check points monitored by security cameras so that any one area could be put on lockdown and flooded with halogenated ether gas. This gas is used as a general anesthetic which when breathed in will render someone unconscious. Part of the security of the compound revolved around keeping tight control over small areas like hallways and bedrooms which could be flooded with the gas, then pumped free of the gas once the troublemaker had been knocked unconscious. 

Alex locked the corridor behind him, and entered his quarters. Once there, he went from his bedroom, which was the first room off the hallway, to a more tightly controlled room, his personal security room. This room was a subset of the master controls upstairs, but could be served to override upstairs control should his men try to betray him. Alex had the utmost trust in his African soldiers. They had been given a very generous compensation benefit package to serve him so well. Alex sat down at the monitors to see what each girl was up to, and to decide who he was going to target next, someone he could make an example of. Each girl as it happens, had a different response to waking up locked in a strange dimly lit room, in unfamiliar clothes.

Taylor Swift, despite being the eldest of all the girls in his harem, at 26, was probably handling things the least well. She was curled up in a ball at the foot of her bed, hugging her pillow, and weeping like a small child. Alex watched, as the singer rocked back and forth, quietly saying “I’m ok, everything will be alright, I’m ok,” over and over again. After a few minutes of repeating the phrase, she would break out in to uncontrollable crying, before recovering enough of herself to begin the cycle again. Alex decided to pass on Taylor. She wouldn’t put up much resistance, and would serve as a poor example for the others.

Chloe Moretz wasn’t doing much better. She was sitting at the head of her bed, also hugging her pillow. She wasn’t crying however; she was just staring blankly out into space. Alex watched as she sat there for several minutes. She then got up, walked once around the small room, tried the door knob, said desperately to the door “What am I doing here? Who are you people?” Before she returned to sitting and staring again. Alex again decided Chloe was being a little too passive to serve as a proper example, and moved on to the next girl.

Margot Robbie showed some promise. She was pacing desperately back and forth in the short space in front of the door. She seemed angry at first. She shouted at the door “What the fuck is going on here! Where am I you sick fucking assholes. I swear to God when I get out of here I’m going to . . .” but it was at that moment she lost her steam, she collapsed before the door and began to sob uncontrollably. She might, Alex thought, put up a good fight if he came into her room and tried to fuck her . . . but based on what he had just seen, she seemed just as likely to give into despair, and he needed her to resist.

He turned to Bella Thorne, the eighteen-year-old former Disney star was being surprisingly belligerent. She had torn the bedding from the mattress and thrown it around the room. The mattress, had been flung against the far wall, and the bed spring was resting at an odd angle against the other. She was violently pacing back and forth, making obscene gestures, and cursing colorfully at the door. Perfect.

Alex stood from the desk, went to the safe on the wall, and retrieved his Taser. He then strode from the room grabbing up the duct tape he had retrieved earlier as he left, passing through the hall outside his room and into the living area of the main dormitory. There were five cells attached to this central area, each with a six-foot-long hallway separating the girls room from the main room. Alex opened the door which led to the hallway outside Bella Thorne’s room, calling out as he did to the guards whom he knew would be monitoring his location. “Feed the security footage from Bella’s room to the rooms of our other guests.”

Each cell was equipped with a small monitor behind a layer of Plexiglas, to keep the occupant from destroying it. The monitor could be used to convey any information or orders that Alex might want all the girls to receive. In this case, a lesson in passivity and rule breaking. Emma, Alex thought, being in the punishment room, would be spared this lesson. He hoped she wouldn’t need it. Alex stepped into the hallway, closing and locking the door behind him. He then stepped up to the door to Bella’s room.

Alex made a lot of unnecessary noise unlocking the door, he wanted to make sure the young starlet would hear him preparing to enter. He opened the door, and just as he had expected, Bella Thorne was crouched and waiting to charge the exit. Alex side stepped as she ran for the door. Bella entered the hallway and stopped at the locked door a few feet away. Alex calmly raised the Taser, looked into the nearby camera, and fired. Bella was hit in the back with fifty-thousand volts dropping her to the ground like a sack of potatoes, and causing her to wet herself in the process.

Alex slipped the Taser into his pocket and pulled free a stretch of duct tape, holding the free end in his mouth. He approached the stunned red-haired starlet, and wrenched her arms painfully in front of her and began to wound them tightly together with the duct tape before Bella could regain much of her faculties. He then grabbed a handful of that gorgeous red hair and hauled the young girl to her feet and led her into the bedroom. Alex pushed her roughly to the floor. He then tossed the Taser out into the hallway, and closed the door behind him, locking them in and it out.

Bella, had regained a bit of her strength, and had managed to stand on shaky legs. Alex approached her, reared back, and slapped her full strength across the face, causing her again to drop to the floor. He replaced the bed spring and mattress to the frame of the bed, and again hauled Bella to her feet by grabbing a handful of her hair. He placed his face close to hers and pointed them at one of the room’s three camera’s and said: “Take notice ladies, this is what happens when you fight. When you resist. When you break the rules. When you do anything, but what I tell you to do. Make no mistake, you are slaves now, and I am your master.”

Bella was still shaky from being tased, but she be tried to pull away from Alex after he gave his little speech to the camera. Alex held her hair firm and used it to pull her down onto the bed. He sat on her stomach and wrenched her arms above her head. He used the duct tape to bind her arms to the head of the bed, despite her continued struggles. “Sit” said Alex slapping her again across the face, “still” slapping her across the other cheek. The first blow caused the skin of her lower lip to break, and a little blood to leak out. The second blow caused her nose to lightly bleed, but she now seemed much more subdued.

Alex climbed off of her, and tore the simple white tee-shirt from her body exposing her pert little breasts to the room. The gravity of the situation had finally sunk in for Bella, and she began to sob loudly. “Please,” she wailed. “You don’t have to do this . . . Please . . . just let me go. I promise I won’t –”

Whatever she was going to say was cut short, as Alex interrupted her by yanking her plain white cotton panties, that were still wet from the tasing, down her legs. Alex straddled her stomach again, just as Bella was about to say something else, he stuffed the soiled panties into her mouth and, pushing her mouth closed, duct taped it shut. “That’s better” Alex said softly sliding back some so he could lightly fondle her perky little boobs.

“You’re really quite beautiful” he said seriously. “But, don’t think it will save you here, all my slaves are just as lovely.” He pinched her nipple, and lightly pulled on it. Bella murmured around the tape, and thick tears began to stream from her dark brown eyes. “You advance here” he said, again looking at the camera, “by obeying.” To emphasize his point, he pulled and twisted Bella’s nipples painfully, causing her to cry out in a muffled scream.

Alex stood, and removed his pants. “Now, my little Disney Princess, I’m going to fuck that little eighteen-year-old pussy. The more you fight, the more I’m going to make sure it hurts, the more depravity you’ll cause me to sink to.” He stood over her then, looking down on her tear streaked face and began to stroke his cock. She looked away in disgust, and pulled her legs up to her chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably by the time Alex’s cock was ready to go just a few short moments later. Grabbing her leg, Alex pulled Bella to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs and climbed onto the bed between them. He then filled the palm of his hand with saliva and smeared it all over his throbbing prick.

Alex clutched Bella Thorne’s thigh in his right hand, and guided his cock into her teenaged pussy with his left. She began to struggle as he rammed his cock to the hilt. He held her legs apart with his body, and used his left arm to hold her down, with the right, he again slapped her across the face, all while he began to slowly and steadily rock back and forth inside her. She was no virgin, but god she was tight. Whoever had the fortune of plucking this cherry, sure hadn’t done so many times since. Bella’s pussy clenched around Alex’s cock, and despite the lubrication of his spit, he had to fight for every inch.

Despite the slap, Bella continued to fight. She was bucking and thrashing and trying everything she could to throw Alex off of her. “That’s good, you fight.” Alex seized her throat with both hands and began to squeeze, forcing himself again all the way inside of her. Alex held her throat in his hands, squeezing the life slowly from the starlet, even as she continued to kick and thrash. As he held her, Alex used his body to hold her legs apart, and began to move his hips back and forth violently. Slamming his cock in and out of her pussy with all his might.

Bella’s eyes began to bulge, and tears again rolled down her pretty cheeks. He built up momentum and in moments had established a strong rhythm. In and out he worked his cock, and began to ease up on her throat, allowing her to momentarily catch her breath, before clamping down again. He smiled down at her after a few minutes of rough pounding, he felt her pussy except his cock, he felt her juices flow. Even Bella’s eyes had rolled back into her head. She had stopped struggling, her long legs lay limply to the side and she was murmuring and crying as thick tears rolled down her cheeks. She was defeated. Alex continued to work his cock in and out of her until he was on the edge of blowing his load inside of her.

He stopped himself just at the edge. Alex hadn’t yet established the girls’ birth control regimen, and didn’t want them getting pregnant, but he was far from done with young Bella Thorne for the night. He pulled out and sat back on the bed, his chest and back thick with sweat. “You’re a pretty good fuck, for a stuck up bitch you know that.” Bella sobbed in response, a look of relief that her ordeal was over came over her face. “But, we’re not done yet.” Alex laughed and flipped Bella over onto her stomach. “You’re going to learn your place. Tonight!”

Alex spread Bella’s taut ass cheeks apart, and pushed the head of his cock right up to the entrance of her tight, teenaged, no doubt virgin asshole. He gripped Bella’s shoulder with his right hand, and used his left to guide the tip of his dick inside. He then pushed her face roughly into the bed, and began to work his thick prick all the way to the hilt. Bella cried out, as best she could around the panties and the tape, but her eyes said it all. She was sobbing and crying profusely, but the look in those eyes said defeat as Alex finally worked all of his cock inside her tiny asshole.

He held himself inside her, and pushed her closer to the head of the bed, where he undid the tape which bound her arms to the bed. Alex then pushed Bella’s face against the wall and ripped the tape from her mouth, causing her to cry out in pain. He rammed his fingers past her lips and yanked the soiled undies from her mouth, as he did so, he pulled half way out, and thrust himself painfully back in. Bella cried out in pain, and sobbed quietly. “Please . . . please” she said. “I’ll be a good girl. I won’t fight back anymore . . . just please don’t hurt me anymore.”

“The first rule is” Alex said has he gripped her hips from behind and thrust himself in and out of her roughly, “you don’t address me unless I say you may, and when you do, you call me master.”

Her asshole was tight, incredibly so, and Alex was having to concentrate not to blow his load before he finished. He slid his prick in to the hilt, and said “Slave, you wanted to ask me something?”

Bella cringed as Alex’s thick dick pushed all the way into her, tears streamed down her face and she sobbed her response. “Master please, please don’t hurt me anymore. I’ll be a good girl.”

Alex smiled down at her. “Prove it,” he said, “fuck me. Fuck me till I cum inside your sweet little ass. I’m not going to help you. If you make me cum, I might show mercy on you.” Bella bit her lip in response. Alex wasn’t sure she’d be up for it; after everything he’d put her though. But to his enjoyment, Bella began to slowly rock her hips back and forth. She braced herself by gripping the headboard of the bed with her bound hands, and slowly pushed herself back and forth, on Alex’s cock. Alex leaned back some and braced himself on the bed, fully enjoying the view as Bella’s asshole slowly enveloped his prick, then rescinded till his head almost sprung free, before watching her tight ass glide back down to the hilt. Alex pulled his eyes away from the entrancing view of Bella’s asshole swallowing his dick to look her in the eyes.

He couldn’t help but smile at the look of defeat in the young starlet’s gorgeous brown eyes. He could tell she wasn’t fully yet enjoying what she was doing, there were still tears leaking from her eyes, and she wasn’t watching him, but rather looking in humiliation at the floor. But never the less, she kept a good rhythm, and eventually picked up speed. Her asshole clinched tightly as Alex neared orgasm, and she pushed herself onto his cock as far as she could go. That was it. The combination of her ass clinching so tightly, being buried balls deep in the young Disney star’s ass, and that look of defeat in her eyes and Alex felt the orgasm overtake him. He couldn’t stop himself, he grabbed her waist as the first load shot forth, and began to slam his dick in and out of her asshole as load after load dumped forth from his dick. He reared his head back and moaned in ecstasy as he felt his balls drain.

After the last of his load had been given, he pulled his dick from Bella’s now gaping asshole. He walked over to the edge of the bed, where she lay defeated and exhausted, and pressed his shit and cum covered dick to her cheek. He grabbed a handful of her amazing red hair and using her face and hair cleaned the mess from his softening cock. Alex went over to where his pants lay on the floor and said. “Now, if I hear so much as a peep out of this room before I say so, I’m going to fuck that asshole with a baseball bat. Understand?

Bella sobbed once, the shock evident in her voice as she softly said. “Yes, Master.” She then curled up into a ball on the bed and began to cry and shutter uncontrollably.

Alex looked up to one of the rooms cameras and said. “Let that be a lesson to all of you. Guards, end security feed from Bella Thorne’s room. He then pulled on his pants and opened the door using the thumb print scanner. In the hallway, he picked up his Taser and went through the checkpoints to his own room. Where he took a long hot shower, and crawled into bed as day one of Alex’s celebrity harem came to its end. He couldn’t help but wonder what day two would bring.


	3. Setting the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies of the harem get acclimated to their new environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Emma Watson, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift, Bella Thorne, Chloe Moretz, Felicity Jones, Cara Delevingne, Dove Cameron or Ariana Grande. The versions of them that appear in this story are fictional and purely based on their celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.

Day 2:

Alex woke after five or six hours of sleep. He never slept more than that as he felt it was just wasting time he could spend doing something else, especially since he had a newly formed harem full of hot celebrities in need of his dick. Alex took the pile of bundled up clothes, his suit from the previous day, and sent it up the laundry shoot to be cleaned. He planned to spend the next few days down here, breaking in the girls and teaching them the rules so that they could feed and clothe themselves relatively unsupervised. 

As he wasn’t planning on going out, Alex just pulled on simple linen pants and house slippers. Although this complex was deep underground, and many of the floors were just treated polished stone, the rooms were none the less kept quite warm by a combination of naturally occurring hot springs, and more conventional large scale house heating. So even the stone floors were relatively warm, and comfortable to walk upon.

Alex left his quarters, passing through the security checkpoints, and into the main room of the central dormitory. But before he did so, he collected a number of collars and leashes from the utility room next to his quarters. Until he could develop a routine, and a bit of trust, he had to be careful, even a pampered celebrity priss might overwhelm him, when there were five of them. He went first the hallway behind which Chloe Moretz had slept, leaving four collars behind in the main room. Alex secured the hallway door, then opened the door, unannounced into the nineteen-year-old nubile starlet’s room. She flinched visibly upon his entrance, and the unexpected illumination as he flipped on the room’s light.

Her reaction though, was nothing compared to the way she cowered away from him, shrinking back into the furthest corner opposite him, as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. “Chloe,” Alex said in a commanding tone. “Do you wish to freshen up, use the toilet and take a shower? Remember when you answer me, to address me as master, or you shall be punished.”

“Why are you keeping me here, are you—” Alex cut her off by stepping quickly across the room and slapping her face hard.

“You do not speak, or ask questions, other than those I pose without first being offered permission. Did I give you permission to ask such a stupid question? You saw what I did to Bella Thorne last night. It is obvious why you are here. If you do not answer my first question now, I shall leave you to spend this day hungry and searching your room for a suitable place to piss and shit. Do you want that?”

Chloe looked horrified by the prospect, and simply, slowly shook her head no. “No Master,” she said in a quiet whimper.

“Good, now do you wish to use the facilities and eat breakfast or not?”

“Yes, Master, please. I really have to go . . .” Chloe’s face flushed with embarrassment as she tried to convey her physical needs to Alex.

Alex couldn’t help but wonder why she would feel upset about such a silly thing, but let it pass owing to her age, and her situation. He tossed her the collar and said. “Put this on. Make the strap tight, but not so constricting that you can’t breathe. If you don’t make the strap tight enough, I can promise you I will, and you won’t like it.”

Alex could tell Chloe wanted to ask him a question, but he was testing to see if she would once again speak out of turn. After a moment of looking down at the collar hesitantly, Alex assumed she came to the only conclusion that if she wanted to pee, and wanted to eat she’d damn well better put on the collar. So, with shaky arms and a few fallen tears, Chloe Moretz placed the collar around her neck, and fastened the strap securely.

Alex approached her after the collar was in place, hooking the leash to it as he inspected the tightness with which she’d secured it. He then showed her the other end of the leash. It was in many ways like the same leash people use to walk their dogs every day. It had a hoop which one could slide their wrists through to ensure their animal had a harder time running away. But there was also a metal handle worked into the leather just past the hoop. This handle contained three small plastic buttons. “Do you see these buttons, Slave?”

Chloe swallowed nervously looking a little humiliated at her new title. “Yes Master, I see them.” These buttons are keyed to my thumb print. Should I press the first one, it will deliver a massive volt of electricity through the collar similar in effect to the Taser you saw me use to incapacitate your roommate last night. I have designed these so that I may lead troublemakers around the complex without fear they will try something foolish. With good behavior, and obedience, it is my hope you will not need this anymore, and may pass into most areas of the complex freely. Till then . . .” Alex nodded toward the door. “Walk.” 

Alex lead Chloe out of her room through the check points and into the last door which branched from the main dormitory room. This small hallway had four doors. “The door on the right” Alex said motioning toward the door to urge Chloe toward it, “is the toilets. Right now you and your roommates all share this room. There are three stalls, and only the hallway door is locked, these rooms are always unlocked. He motioned for her to go in, and she did so silently. Inside they were met with a stark tiled floor and a room with three door-less stalls. “Sit,” Alex said “pee, I’ve got four others to take in here today, and I want to get this over with.

With much embarrassment, Chloe moved to the stall, and slid her panties down as she sat, in an effort to maintain as much modestly as possible. Feeling a little obligingly, Alex moved around to the side of the stall, where he could give her at least a modicum of privacy. Even so, it took Chloe several minutes to finally piss.

Afterwards, he took Chloe back to the main room. The main room of the dormitories was basically a hodgepodge living-room, dining-room, and kitchen all rolled in to one. The kitchen area was partially walled off from the main dorm area and held a large refrigerator, a freezer, a microwave, a sink, and even a stove with an oven. Though Alex was currently keeping power from the stove, at least till he could trust his girls more. Inside the walled area of the kitchen were three small tables, each with four chairs.

The main dormitory area lay beyond the kitchen and made up the bulk of the communal living area. It had two spacious sitting areas each with a few large couches, some smaller loveseat type sofas, and some recliners. The two sitting areas were seperated by the two large couches being placed back to back and the other various furniture faced at various angles grouped around them. Across from the sitting area were three TV nooks. Each nook had three walls and a curtained wall which faced the sitting area. Inside were large flat screen televisions a sofa, a recliner and a small end table for drinks and snacks. However, Alex was currently keeping power from the TVs.

Alex motioned Chloe to the kitchen, where he attached her leash to a ring built into one of the tables. The leash had a good seven-foot lead, allowing a bit of freedom, but not enough to go far from the table. He then went into the kitchen saying “The Taser in the collar is designed to go off should either the leather loop, the collar itself, or the buttoned handle become damaged, so I wouldn’t stray too far.” Chloe took this to heart, sitting at one of the simple chairs at the table to which she was attached. She sat patiently while Alex fixed her a bowl of Oatmeal and a bottle of orange juice. “Normally, once you’ve been given a bit more freedom to move around, I hope to give you all more options for food and drink, but for now this is it.”

Alex was watching Chloe expectantly, as he sat the food and drink before her. She watched him for a moment before realizing what was expected of her. “Thank you, Master” she offered shyly as she picked up the plastic spoon and ate quickly. Not surprising since it had now been close to twenty hours since she’d most likely eaten.

“I’m going to leave you here while I fetch the others for their morning ablutions. Remember my warning about the collar, and consider this a test on your way to earning privileges.” With that, Alex began to assist the others in a similar fashion to the rest room, and to the main dormitory so they could be fed and given drink.

Taylor Swift, came along like a docile little doll. Apparently she was so traumatized by what she had seen on the monitor in her room, any thought of displeasing her new master had been rendered almost unthinkable. Soon, she too was sitting at the table across from Chloe and eating with much less enthusiasm. Alex watched, as the two celebrities made note of one another, but neither at this point seemed to press the rules, and kept quiet.

Next, Alex fetched Margot Robbie, the native Australian, was a bit defiant, after having witnessed what happened to Bella last night, but after a slap or two, and realizing, at least for now anyway that she had no way of escape, accepted the collar, the trip to the restroom, and her food quietly and obediently. He placed Margot at a second table, not wanting to crowd people, despite his desire that they get to know one another, even to become friends to some degree with each other.

Bella, was nearly catatonic, as Alex stepped into her room. She breathed a faint “Master?” as Alex took a fresh tee-shirt and panties from the dresser in this room, and helped her to dress. Once clothed, he slipped the collar around her neck, and said. “You need to get up now Bella. I’ll take you to the restroom where you can pee and wash your face, then we’ll get you some food. You’ll start feeling better once you’ve eaten.” Bella nodded in silent assent and mumbled a faint “Yes Master,” as she rose to her feet. Alex led her to the restroom, and sat her at the table with Margot once she was finished.

He had saved Emma for last. Alex was dreading what he would find inside. The last thing he wanted was a broken, defeated shell of a woman. Emma Watson. In some ways he loved her, she had been the focus of so many of his fantasies growing up. In other ways, he hated her. Because, even for him, with all his power and wealth, she was unattainable. This harem he had built had been done so that he could achieve what he could acquire in no other way.

Ulu’s voice broke over this hallway’s intercom before he could open the door to the punishment room. “Boss, you should know, that I think Ms. Watson is planning to assault you when you open the door. She has taken the ring gag, and seems to be using it as a sort of knuckleduster.

“Thank you Ulu, I shall be ready for her then.” Alex opened the door to the punishment room, and flipped on the lights. He turned, sensing movement in the corner of his eye, just in time to avoid Emma’s attack. She had indeed taken up the ring gag, and wrapped it tightly around her fist and was trying to pummel him with it. He side stepped the blow, catching her wrist and wrenching it behind her back as he did so. “That, Ms. Watson, was a mistake.”

Still holding her arms, he tripped her legs out from under her, falling with her and straddling her back. He used the weight of his body to hold her down, and fastened the collar around her neck while she struggled to free herself. He hopped up quickly and once he was free from her mashed the button, sending fifty thousand volts rushing through her. She collapsed, twitching and flailing.

He grabbed her by the hair, and drug her to the utility room just down the hall. He took duct tape from the cabinet, and bound her wrists behind her back and her ankles together. Then bound ankle to wrist, and finally spread the tape over her mouth. He picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder, and carried her to the main room. He laid her down on the third table, attaching her collar to its ring. By the time she was secured and attached to the table, she had come awake and began to struggle against her bonds.

Alex sighed in frustration, lifting her head from the table by her hair and slapping her violently across the face. “Sit still, or what you got last night will seem a dream.” This assertion caused the other ladies to look up from their depleted bowls of oatmeal, and glance curiously in her direction. Emma too, for the first time seemed to notice that she was not the only female captive in the room, her eyes widening as she realized who the other women were.

“This,” said Alex, gesturing to the main room, “is the main dormitory living area. Some of you will recognize the doors against the far wall as the rooms I took you from this morning. Other stupid bitches will get their lesson later.” Again the ladies seated around the tables turned to look at Emma, only mostly secure in the thought that their captor had meant her. “This area” he continued “will be where you will spend the bulk of you time here in my compound. There are amenities and positions of power to be earned with good behavior and obedience. The first of which begin at level 1. Most of you, are at level 1 right now.” He glanced again to Emma Watson trussed up on her table like a Gryffindor turkey as if to emphasis the one person not at level 1.

“Level 1, grants you the clothes you are wearing now, a simple white tee and panties. It grants you basic access to this room, the kitchen, and access to the doors behind me which lead to the restroom, the shower, the laundry, and the exercise room. I’m not going to go into all the benefits now, but there are five possible levels you can achieve. Keep in mind, that there can be only one level 5 at a time. The level 5 will eventually serve as my eyes and ears in the harem when I am not here, and will have the authority to administer punishments, as well as assigning daily tasks. Also note that only a level 5 will have access to the hallways leading from your rooms to this room, and for now you will depend on myself and the guards to bring you in here each day.

Aside from basic cleaning and cooking tasks, there are a few standing duties I expect you to preform each and every day. The first is exercise. I expect each of you to spend at least two hours in the gym each day. Believe me, I did not bring you here so you could grow fat. You will be weighed each day, and you will be given a very small variance level. Failure to maintain your target weight will result in increased exercise time, and or limitations on provided food. Second, is grooming and hygiene. Again, I did not bring you here so that you could change how you look or protest showers in an attempt to turn me off of sex with you. You will be expected to bathe and maintain your looks to the standard of a photo I shall provide for you. Failure to maintain an amiable odor and your appearance as presented, will result in loss of privilege, and or trips to the punishment room. Lastly, you will become friends with the other guests here. I do not want you sulking in your room, coming out only to perform your tasks and retreat back to its depths. You are expected to spend at least twenty to thirty minutes each day talking and learning about your fellow harem girl. Because eventually, they could become your roommate. Again, failure to not adhere will result in loss of privilege, and trips to the punishment room.

The hallway door which leads to the restroom and the shower is now open. I will come around and remove your collars. I invite you to explore the rooms, and get to know your neighbor. The other two hallways leading from this room are off limits. Do not attempt to enter them. The TVs and the stove will regain power if and when I feel you can use them responsibly. After I deal with Ms. Watson, I will come around and have you weighed, assign this week’s tasks, provide you with your photo, and have you create a list of the items you will need to maintain that appearance. After this week, the lady with the highest level will be responsible for many of these jobs.” Alex moved over to Chloe and began to remove her collar. “I remind you again, you cannot escape from here. The exit to the surface is through an elevator only my men control, and I can assure you nothing you offer them will be able to exceed what I give them for their loyalty. So, do yourself a favor, and don’t try to escape. It will not go well for you.”

Alex went around to each lady in turn, removing their collars adding, “feel free to move around and talk with each other, remember I expect you to become friendly.” He then picked up Emma and carried her back into the punishment room, where he tossed her down on the mat. “I’m going to leave you here for . . . well let’s just say a while. Give you some time to think about how foolish attacking me was. When I return, I hope you are more amiable, but either way, you can expect punishment for your actions.” He then returned to the main room where he proceeded to weigh each girl, assign them an exercise regimen, daily task list, gave them a photo of themselves in an appearance he expected them to maintain, and took a note of the items they would need to maintain it. He also gave them each their birth control pill, which surprisingly they each took without protest.

Alex then returned to his own quarters where he spent most of the day watching his little harem on the security monitors, and noting how each girl was handling this new found freedom. Watched, as they spoke quietly to one another, mostly to cry and express concern for their situation, and to wonder what Emma had done, why she had been dressed differently than them, and what her fate might be for her disobedience. Each girl took a shower, and explored the rooms which were open to them, spending time in the exercise room, and sleeping on the couches in the main dorm, as they were given little else in the form of entertainment.

Alex too, took a short nap, giving his security instructions to wake him should any problems arise. He then returned to the main dorm, at what would be about thirty-six-hours since they had been kidnaped. He had left them alone for close to twelve hours, and wondered what sort of scene he would be met with upon his return to the dorm.

When he entered, he was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. Chloe and Taylor were sleeping on the two bigger couches. Margot was holding Bella in a close embrace as they lay together on one of the reclining chairs. They both looked up, and rose from the chair as Alex gently shook Chloe and Taylor awake. Alex said softly, “I’m glad you all seem to be getting along so well. I think we’ve had a good first day or so. Tomorrow, I’m going to let you prepare your own breakfasts, and take yourselves to the restroom, however you should use the facilities now, as once I put you back in your cells you will need to remain there until tomorrow.

Alex waited patiently while they each made a trip to the restroom. Once they had all returned to the main room, Alex spoke again. “I want to promote one of you to level 2. Level two will grant you better fitting clothing, and more varied in both color. As well as the privilege to help me with assigning tasks, and ensuring they are completed each day. The first of you promoted to level 2 shall gain this privilege until I promote someone to level 3, or you do something to lose that rank. Do I have any volunteers? And before you answer, you should know that the path to this promotion lies in helping me administer punishment to Ms. Watson.”

Both Margot Robbie, and Chloe Moretz both stepped forward and said. “I’d like to volunteer, Master.”

Alex smiled at them both. “I’m very proud of both of you for this. Unfortunately, I can only promote one of you right now. Margot, I’m going to select you for this promotion. Not because of your behavior thus far. In that regard, Chloe is much more deserving. I’m choosing you, because you comforted Bella in a time of distress, and what I want most from this harem is a sense of family, and of caring for one another. Comforting her, brings us closer together, and I think your doing so has been a great help to her recovery. Please have a seat while I return the others to their cells.”

Margot sat down and waited patiently while Alex led each girl in turn from the main room back to her own cell. When he returned he said. “I’ll now explain what we’re going to do to Emma as punishment for her assault on me. If after I explain, you don’t want to cooperate, that’s fine, but I will promote Chloe instead of you, and I will punish Emma without assistance. Do you understand.”

Margot smiled, she had a wicked gleam in her eye which Alex interpreted as her desire to help regardless of what he was about to say. “Yes, Master, of course I do.”

“Good.” Alex explained the plan in great detail, Margot even laughed in certain places, revealing a naughty side the public had only been given hints of when she was cast in the roll of Harley Quinn. When he was done explaining, Alex asked her: “I’m assuming, from the look on your face that you are up for this?”

Margot again smiled wickedly and in a cooing voice replied, “Yes Master.”


	4. Punishing / Pleasuring Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Margot push Emma to new heights of ecstacy as her 'punishment' turns to pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Emma Watson, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift, Bella Thorne, Chloe Moretz, Felicity Jones, Cara Delevingne, Dove Cameron or Ariana Grande. The versions of them that appear in this story are fictional and purely based on their celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.

Day 2 cont.

Emma still laid on the leather mat where Alex had deposited her more than twelve hours before. Seeing as it had been close to two days since she’d eaten, thirty-six hours since she’d been to the toilet, and was now going on twenty hours since she’d had anything to drink, Emma was looking even more distraught than Alex imagined someone who had just spent twelve hours laying on a thin leather mat with their arms and legs duct taped together might look. As he approached, he could clearly smell urine, without anywhere else to go Emma had relieved herself hours ago, and had been laying in a pool of her own piss for quite some time. Alex felt a twinge of guilt, but knew if he showed any weakness, that this lesson would be for naught.

He knelt before the huddled, exhausted looking Emma. She was sleeping, and looking quite uncomfortable. Alex ripped the duct tape from her mouth, violently waking her and causing her to cry out in pain. Emma’s first reaction was to whimper. Her lips looked chapped and she now had dark rings under her eyes from the past two difficult days. Alex grabbed a handful of her hair and hauled her into a kneeling position. She sobbed: “Master, please—”

But she was cut short as Alex slapped her hard across the mouth. “You don’t speak without my permission, remember, Slave?” He leered down at her, looking at the stagnate yellow puddle pooling on the leather mat in which she had just been sleeping. “It looks like you’ve had an accident, or maybe you really are just a nasty little whore. Which is it?”

Emma hung her head in defeat, and for a moment Alex thought she might not answer. Just as he was about to slap a response from her, she raised her head and looked up. Those magnificent brown eyes melted Alex’s heart, but he had to remain strong or else he might lose her for good. “I’m . . .” Emma sobbed “I’m a good girl. I’m sorry master. I couldn’t hold it any longer.”

He smiled down at her. “That’s ok” he said softly patting the top of her head. “You’re going to make it up to me.” Alex pulled his cock from his pants delighting in the look of repulsion and defeat in her eyes as he placed it against her lips. “You’re going to suck my dick, while sitting in a pool of your own piss. If you bite me, I’m going to strap you into the horse and fuck every one of your holes till you beg me to let you suck my cock. Then, before I give you that privilege, you’re going to lap up every drop of this stagnant yellow puddle from the floor. Do you understand?”

Thick tears leaked from Emma’s eyes as she nodded in understanding. “Yes, Master. I promise I won’t bite. May I please suck your . . . your cock?” Alex answered her by slapping his dick against her cheek then placing the head firmly to her lips. Emma Watson opened her mouth and excepted Alex’s pulsating cock. She began to work the head, alternating between sucking and licking, and it didn’t take long for it to grow to its full length and girth.

“Take it all” Alex commanded. Emma swallowed, and took the head in her mouth, beginning to push his thick cock further and further down her throat. Her lips stretched around his prick, and she gagged and choked. Her eyes began to water, creating streaks in the dust and remnants of dried cum which hadn’t been fully washed from her face. But, Emma continued to push his cock deeper down her throat, and each time her lips slid down she managed to force a little more of it into her throat.

Finally, after several minutes of work, she buried her face in Alex’s pubic region, his entire cock was balls deep in her throat. He seized her head then, holding her in place. Emma excepted the position at first, trying not to fidget for fear she might accidently bite down. But after a few moments, she became oxygen deprived, and began to struggle against her predicament. Alex held her firm. He began to cum as her fighting increased in intensity, shooting his hot cum directly into her tortured throat. He pulled her head off of him just as she was on the verge of passing out, the last few spurts from his cock splattered across her tired face. Alex was impressed, to Emma’s credit, she never bit down.

“Good girl” Alex said releasing his hold on Emma, who immediately toppled to the floor, landing once again in the puddle at her feet. “Bring me the hose. Free her arms and legs, and get her out of that uniform.” Margot came over from the far side of the punishment room, where she had hooked a large hose up to a water spout in the wall. She handed her master the spigot, and began to peel the tape from Emma’s arms and legs after she hauled the exhausted Gryffindor from the disgusting puddle in which she had lain. Alex sprayed the puddle with water, which drained at the far side of the room. Once Margot had freed Emma from her binds, she quickly got her out of the Hermione Granger outfit, and discarded the soiled uniform by the door. After which, Alex sprayed Emma down, cleaning her up of the past two days’ worth of filth.

Once she was clean, Alex led Margot and Emma from the punishment room to the main room, and ordered Emma to sit down at one of the tables near the kitchen. “Margot, fix her some oatmeal, and get her some orange juice. I’m going to get your goodie bag. I expect you both to be on your best behavior.”

Margot responded, “Of course, Master.” But Emma just swayed in her seat looking to be again on the verge of passing out. Alex left for his room, to retrieve the goodie bag for the second half of Emma’s punishment. By the time he returned, Emma was already looking better, having devoured the oatmeal and orange juice, she was now nursing a bottle of water. “She still seemed dehydrated, Master, so I gave her water as well.”

“You’re not supposed to speak out of turn, but I agree and I’ll forgive you this time.” Margot nodded, pouting a little at her mistake. Emma took another sip of her water, naked and tired, she seemed to be putting off whatever was next as long as she could. “I think that’s enough,” said Alex. “Come, Emma, it’s time for the second half of your punishment,” and with that, he led them both into Emma’s cell.

Alex sat back on the bed, placing the goodie back next to him. “Up on the bed you two, but first, Margot it’s time to ditch those clothes.” Margot did as she was told, and removed her white tee and panties, dropping them in a pile next to the door. While she was stripping, Emma moved on to the bed, clutching her breasts and huddling near the foot.

Emma seemed extremely uncomfortable as Margot climbed up next to her on the bed. “Emma,” Alex asked, "do you know who this is?”

“Yes, yes, Master. She’s Margot Robbie from The Wolf of Wall Street.”

“Good,” Alex smiled. “Kiss her. Long and deep, like she’s the love of your life. Make me believe it, and things might not go too badly for you the rest of the night.”

In response, Margot held out her arms, inviting Emma to come to her. She looked over at Alex as Emma paused, giving him a wink and a smile. After hesitating initially, Emma crawled into Margot’s lap, wrapping her arms around her waist as Margot pulled her close holding her shoulders. Emma looked into Margot’s gorgeous blue eyes, again hesitating, she licked her lips.

Then went for it. She pressed her lips to Margot’s and opened her mouth excepting the other woman’s tongue like it was a life raft in the ocean. Their tongue’s passed back and forth into each other’s mouths for several minutes, and Emma adjusted her position in Margot’s lap so she was straddling the other woman around the waist, pressing herself even closer. Margot gently took Emma’s face in her hands, holding her and rocking back and forth as the kiss continued. There were soft wet smacking sounds as the two woman passionately exchanged saliva.

Margot lifted Emma, as the kiss continued to deepen, and laid her back on the bed, moving on top of her. Their mouths never parted in transition, their tongue’s, even as they moved continued to dart back and forth between each other. Emma wrapped her legs around Margot’s waist and cradled her there, as the other woman’s hand slipped from Emma’s face down between her legs where she tenderly began to press her fingers against Emma’s clit. Emma moaned passionately into Margot’s mouth, as she moved her fingers back and forth.

Alex had to admit, he wasn’t sure if she was faking it or not, but it was damn sure a nice show. He felt his cock begin to harden, and he pulled it forth from his pants and began to stroke it.

Margot pressed two fingers gently into Emma’s tight pussy as she playfully bit the brunette’s lip and smiled down at her when she moaned in response. She continued to work her fingers in and out of Emma’s twat till they were coated in her juices, all the while continuing to kiss her passionately.

Once Alex could hear the sloshing sounds coming from Emma’s pussy he said “that’s enough. Emma you remember what I told you last night?”

She tilted her head from her position underneath Margot, looking over at Alex, stroking his cock. “Yes . . . yes master. You said you were going to fuck me in . . . in my pussy today.”

“That’s right, you seem to be enjoying yourself, why don’t you come over here and go for a ride.” Margot slid off Emma and stood next to the bed, giving Emma a nod of encouragement. Emma rolled over, and climbed onto Alex’s lap. She pressed her pussy against his cock, sliding the lips over his now engorged phallus as she did so.

She cocked her head to one side looking into Alex’s eyes, as if she wanted to ask a question.

“You may speak.” Said Alex in response.

Emma seemed a little hesitant, but she continued to glide her pussy lips across Alex’s thick prick. After just a moments delay she said. “You want me to enjoy this? This isn’t just some twenty-four seven rape fest?”

Alex gently reached up in response, pulling Emma’s face close to his. “Of course not. I’ve wanted you my whole life.” Emma leaned down and kissed him. Sliding her tongue into his warm mouth, raising up as she did so to impale herself on his hot throbbing cock. They moaned into each other’s mouths and she slowly raised herself up and down. They broke the kiss, and Emma steadied herself by placing her hands on Alex’s shoulders, as her bouncing became more and more urgent. She leaned back and moaned loudly as she neared an orgasm.

Alex placed his hands on her hips, and helped Emma fuck herself into orgasm, by forcing her hips harder and harder onto his dick. Alex, despite his desire to hold back, couldn’t help himself. The sight of Emma Watson fucking herself to orgasm, and the feeling of her tight pussy clenching his prick like a vice grip was more than he could take. He exploded inside of her, moaning loudly as Emma and leaned forward to kissed him deeply. Emma sagged against Alex as the wave washed over her. It took them both a couple minutes to recover, but Alex wasn’t quite ready for this night to end. He had one more thing in mind. “I think we’ve left someone out” he whispered softly into her ear.

Emma turned and looked back at Margot, who was now wearing a strap on dildo from the goodie bag. Emma smiled, and rose up, pulling Alex’s softening cock from her pussy. “What are we going to do with this” Emma said with a mischievous grin. She knelt before it and began to suck on it like it held the last bit of oxygen on Earth.

Alex stood up off the bed and took a deep breath, he knew it would take him a few minutes at least to recover after such an intense orgasm. He watched Emma and Margot. The blonde Australian gently placed a hand on Emma’s head guiding her as she sucked on the dildo in order to lube it up. She looked over to where Alex stood by the bed and licked her lips while looking him up and down. Despite the intense orgasm he had just had, Alex couldn’t’ help but feel a shiver of pleasure run down his spine and he felt his strength for round two beginning to return. “Why don’t you two use the bed. I’ll join back in when I’m ready.”

Emma stood and looked over to Alex while she pressed herself against Margot’s tight body. “Yes Master,” she cooed and led the other woman to the bed by the plastic dick. Pushing her down onto it as they got close. She straddled Margot and slid the long, thick piece of plastic into her sopping wet pussy, moaning as she leaned down to once again kiss her deeply. Margot wrapped her arms around Emma’s back holding her tightly against her body as she plunged her tongue into Emma’s eager wet mouth and using her hips began to push the thick plastic phallus in and out of her greedy fuck hole.

Alex watched the two of them for several minutes while he waited for his erection to return. He was in awe. Margot held Emma gently but firmly against her body, they kissed deeply and passionately as she worked the dildo in and out of Emma’s pussy. After a few minutes, they both looked over to him and Margot said naughtily. “Master I think you’ve had enough of a show. Now get over her and fuck this horny slut in the ass, while I fuck her pussy.” Emma’s eyes traveled hungrily down to Alex’s cock as if to say “Yes that is exactly what I want” and Alex felt his cock spring to attention.

He reached down into the goodie back and poured a thick coating of lube all over his dick, rubbing it in as he made his way over to the bed. The two women paused in their fucking as Alex moved in behind Emma. He spread her taut ass-cheeks apart and pushed the head of his now throbbing cock against the entrance to her asshole. It was a strange sensation as he pushed it slowly inside her. He asshole was tight, maybe not as tight as Bella’s had been, but the feeling of his dick as it slid over the plastic dildo in Emma’s pussy, the two separated by a thin layer of flesh was an altogether new, and highly erotic feeling.

Emma moaned loudly, pressing back against Alex as she was filled with two hard dicks. She raised her chest up off Margot, and pressed her back against Alex’s chest, turning her head so he could kiss her. Which he did long and deep. No one moved for a moment, except that is for the kiss they shared, allowing Emma to grow more accustomed to the feeling of having so much cock inside her. She broke the kiss and arching her back began to move her hips slowly back and forth. Margot grabbed her hips holding her firm, started moving the strap on in and out slowly at first, then gaining momentum.

Alex just watched for a moment. He placed a hand on the small of Emma’s back, in order to keep her from moving too far off his cock, and watched as she and Margot shared another deep kiss. He then grabbed both sides of Emma’s hips, and began to work himself back and forth, in and out of her tight little asshole. Margot’s hands intertwined with his, as they held Emma in place and together fucked both her holes, filling her as they rocked in and out of her pussy and ass.

Emma too, started to push herself urgently back onto both cocks. Feeling them both sliding in and out of her, of one moving across the other, pushing her insides apart, and separated by so little, she began to shudder in orgasm. It was all she could do to hold herself in place as Alex and Margot filled her. She reared her head back and moaned as wave after wave of orgasm rocked her again and again.

Alex felt Emma shuddering beneath him. Her asshole gripped his cock like it might never let go. He reached back and grabbed a handful of her hair as she tilted her head back and moaned. He used her hair to hold her on his dick as he began to slam his hips back and forth. Emma was shuddering, moaning and quivering all over as both dicks slammed in and out of her. She had lost all control of her body, she was now just a slave to pleasure as both dicks slammed orgasm after orgasm from her taut body.

Alex knew he couldn’t last much longer, he pushed himself in as far as he could go and felt a mind blowing orgasm as Emma’s sphincter clamped down on his dick. He shot load after load into her. Then moaned loudly and their moans reverberated together around the room like a choir in church. His orgasm lasted several moments as Emma’s body continued to shudder beneath him. When he finally stopped cumming, both he and Emma simply collapsed onto the bed.

Alex, Emma and Margot lay in a heap for several minutes afterward, just breathing exhaustedly, and trying to catch their breath. After a long while of just lying there in a tangle of bodies, Alex realized that Margot, who had done so much to get them both off, had never gotten a chance to get herself off. He felt kind of bad, as he untangled himself from the mass and stood, sweat glistening off his arms, back and chest.

“It’s against the rules at this point” Alex said as he retrieved his pants from the floor. “But if I let Margot spend the night in your room, Emma. Do you promise to give her some pleasure in the morning?”

Alex could tell that Emma was on the verge of drifting off in to an exhausted sleep, but she was a trooper. She nodded a little absently and mumbled “Yes Master, I would like that very much.”

Alex smiled down at Margot, who seemed to be the best off of the three of them. She was cradling Emma in her arms and stroking the exhausted girl’s back as she drifted off to sleep. She smiled up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. “You make sure she keeps that promise; you hear?”

Margot grinned up at him and said “I will, Master. Thank you for a wonderful night.”

Alex opened the door to the room feeling exhilarated. Perhaps even better than yesterday when he had first taken Emma’s mouth. He flipped off the lights and just before shutting the door responded by saying. “You’re quite welcome.” He returned then to his own quarters, took a quick shower and fell into bed, more tired than he had felt in a long time. He drifted off to sleep thinking about how well things had gone. Two days and already Emma and Margot were willing little deviants in his harem. He still had to be careful, they were after all actresses, they could just be being playing him and looking for weakness, which is why he didn’t sleep in the room with them. But, all and all his last thought before he drifted off was about just how well things were going, and of wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Good, Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Margot share an intimate moment in the morning. While Alex gets to know Chloe much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Emma Watson, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift, Bella Thorne, Chloe Moretz, Felicity Jones, Cara Delevingne, Dove Cameron or Ariana Grande. The versions of them that appear in this story are fictional and purely based on their celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.

Day 3:

Alex woke early despite the very active evening he had participated in the night before. He pulled on the simple linen pants he preferred to wear when he planned not to leave the complex, and stepped into his slippers. Entering into his security room he pulled up the live video feed from Emma Watson’s cell and sat in his cushy leather arm chair. The sight was, for Alex, mesmerizing. They were still asleep; it had only been five hours or so since he and Margot Robbie had banged Emma into such an intense orgasm that for thirty or forty seconds all she could do was shutter uncontrollably. Emma was wrapped in Margot’s embrace as the blonde Aussie spooned her from behind. They had obviously turned over at some point in the night, and Margot had deposited the strap on atop the goodie bag on the floor by the bed. 

Now, Alex fully admitted to himself that Emma might have subsumed the role of a freaking little fuck demon willing to take on him and Margot Robbie, just to lull him into a false sense of security, and that Margot might very well had volunteered for the job in the first place for the very same reason. But, there was one thing he knew for a fact, Emma had several very real, very intense orgasms last night. No woman is good enough to fake that shit, and that meant, willingly or not, Emma had enjoyed herself, and he was willing to bet so did Margot. Though the thought of deception concerned him, he was more interested in was seeing if, and how Emma might keep her promise later that morning. He would deal with any deception when the time came, but he hoped it never would.

Alex pressed the intercom button at his security station to communicate with the guard on duty upstairs. “In three hours, I want you to pipe a message into Bella, and Taylor’s rooms, informing them that their cell doors and the door to the main room will automatically open, and that they may use the facilities, fix themselves breakfast, and lounge in the main room. Encourage them to use the time to get to know one another.”

“Yes sir,” replied the voice of Taji, the guard scheduled for this shift. “Do you want me to lock the hallway doors leading back to their rooms, once they are in the main area?”

“Yes, please do so, and you may inform me of any disturbances, but for the next few hours I would prefer not to be bothered.” He had plans for this morning.

“Of course, sir. I will see that you are not disturbed unless there is a problem.”

“Thank you, Taji. Keep up the good work.” With that, Alex stood up and fetched one of the collared leashes from the utility room located down the hall from his quarters. Then, proceeded past the checkpoint and into the main area. From there, he went into the hallway leading to Chloe Moretz’s cell. At the door to the teenaged starlet’s room, Alex paused and readied himself. He had been surprised by Emma’s assault yesterday, and did not intend to suffer such an incident again. After mentally steeling himself, Alex quietly opened the door to her room, and turned up the lights until Chloe’s sleeping body was dimly illuminated.

He sat down on the bed near her head, and lightly stroked the hair out of her face. She awoke with a start, but recovered quickly seeing that Alex, at least for the moment, had no intention of harming her. Alex smiled down at her. “Good morning, sleepy head” he said in a whisper.

Chloe looked around groggily. “What . . . what time is it?”

Alex gently stroked her cheek. “Time is irrelevant here,” he replied softly. “But you should be more careful. Remember, you are not yet allowed to speak out of turn, and you failed to address me with the proper title. But—” he leaned down and kissed her forehead, “I’ll forgive you this time. It is quite early, and you are still getting used to being in this place.”

“Thank you, Master” Chloe replied, leaning her face into Alex’s hand and smiling sleepily.

“I was wondering, are you still interested in making level 2 today?”

“Yes, Master. If I am going to be here, I might as well be more comfortable” she said looking up at Alex with those amazing green eyes.

“Good. This promotion is going to involve giving me head. Are you comfortable with that?”

Chloe Moretz grinned suddenly— “head, Master, is how I got the part in Kick Ass.”

“Really?”

Chloe nodded mischievously. “I was twelve years old, and the part had come down to me and this other girl you’ve never heard of.” She looked down at the bed then, a sad expression coming over her face. “If I hadn’t sucked that producer’s dick . . . it might be her here instead of me.”

Alex ran his fingers lightly though her hair. “I wouldn’t worry yourself too much with thoughts like those. What if’s will drive a person insane.”

She nodded again, smiling up at him bravely. She sat up, and placed her hand in Alex’s lap. “You want me to do it now?” She asked, brushing her fingers up and down his shaft though the thin pants he wore.

Alex pulled her hand away before he became unable to do so. “Not yet. I have arranged for something very special this morning, and I’d like you there with me when it happens. Hopefully, you’ll feel like doing it then.”

“Does it have anything to do with Emma Watson moaning like crazy last night while you and that other chick fucked her brains out?”

Alex laughed. “Precisely,” he said, finding it amusing that she must have heard them through the walls of her cell. He frowned down at the leash. “Since we will be going to my quarters, I’m afraid I must—” He stopped mid-sentence, as Chloe took up the collar and secured it tightly around her neck.

“I understand, Master. No worries.”

Alex laughed again. “Chloe, I’m going to promote you to level 2 starting now. One of its many benefits is speaking to me without being told that you may. As usual though, stupid questions are still to be met with punishment.”

“I understand. You ready to go? We wouldn’t want to miss the show.”

“The show?”

“Yeah” she said with a wide grin. “I assume you told those two chicks to do each other when they wake up, and you want me to suck and fuck you while you watch.”

“Chloe.”

“Yeah?”

“You just might go far here.” Alex said with a laugh. He led Chloe to his quarters, and attached her leash to a ring built in to the recliner in his bedroom. “The lead should give you some allowance to move around, but if you’d be more comfortable somewhere else, it could be a little bit?”

“No, I’m fine here, Master. Do you want me to sit in your lap, or crouch by your feet on the floor?” Chloe said twisting her hip and teasing out a strand of her hair seductively.

“You can sit in my lap if you like, once I get the feed from Emma’s cell transferred to the TV there so we can watch.” The TV was one of those sixteen thousand dollar 88’ OLEDs. A thing of beauty. Alex was anxious to see how the different angles from the camera feeds would look, and how good the resolution would be. Considering how much he’d paid for the security cameras and the system itself, it better be damn good. Once he got the feed coming through to the TV, and refamiliarized himself with how to switch from camera to camera, and put up a multi camera view, Alex sat down.

Chloe sat in his lap, and propped her feet up on the arm of the chair as both she and Alex turned their attention to the screen. “They look really sexy laying there, Master. . . Do you think what they did for you last night was just a show to build your trust?”

Alex found himself liking Chloe more and more. He placed his hand in her lap, and slid his hand up inside the oversized tee-shirt she wore, so he could tenderly caress her inner thigh. “I admit” he said as she parted her legs a bit to give him an easier access. “I have considered it.”

Chloe sighed softly as Alex softly stroked the upper most areas of her inner thigh while they sat and waited for Emma and Margot to wake up. She began to run the fingers of her left hand through Alex’s hair, using her right to keep her balance on the chair. She watched him intently, as he shifted his gaze from the screen, to staring into her eyes.

The way Chloe was watching him, Alex found it impossible to tell if she was playing the same game that she had just inquired about. Right now though, with his hand inches from her teenaged pussy, her fingers softly caressing his scalp, and staring at him with those “fuck me” eyes, Alex wasn’t sure he cared.

He didn’t have much time to ponder it, or take Chloe up on what her eyes were hinting at, because right about then, Emma woke up.

She turned over with a lazy smile, feeling all warm and glowy after what had been undoubtedly the best sex she’d had in her life. She’d have to reconcile later that it had come at the hands of a woman she hadn’t even known three days earlier, and the man who’d kidnaped and raped her. Because it was certainly not Margot’s fault that they were prisoners here, and she was the one here now, not him. Emma had never been sexually attracted to a woman before. But after what had transpired last night, she couldn’t deny that she found Margot stunningly beautiful.

“Hi.” Emma said softly with a warm smile as Margot opened her eyes.

“Hi yourself” Margot replied, in her charming Aussie accent, returning the smile.

Emma looked away shyly as Margot’s amazing blue eyes met hers. “You know” she began after a minute. “I’d never been with a woman before last night.”

“No? Well you certainly fooled me.” Margot said as she pulled Emma closer, gently brushing her nose against her new friend’s.

“Had you?” Emma asked with an inquisitive laugh and a broad smile.

Margot returned the smile with a grin of her own. “I’ll put it this way, you don’t get that good with a strap on, without having used one.” Both girls giggled softly then. Margot leaned her head forward, gently touching her forehead to Emma’s. She raised her gaze, to look the other woman in the eyes. “It was just a couple times in college” Margot went on jovially. “I never really talked about it, I don’t think anyone in the business even knew I had bi-sexual tendencies.” Margot turned serious then. “You know, this . . . this place. I don’t know what to make of it or of our ‘host,’ but, I’m really glad we’ve met, and I hope you weren’t just putting on a show for his sake.”

Emma raised her gaze, locking eyes with the other woman. She had never, even with her own boyfriend, felt as close or as attracted to someone as she did right now, and felt a little ashamed, because that was exactly what it had been at first. She wasn’t sure how Margot would take it, but she felt she had to be honest with her. She might end up being the only friend she’d have for a long time. “At . . . at first it was just a show. I didn’t want that . . . that man to hurt me or degrade me anymore.” Tears leaked from her impossibly beautiful brown eyes. “I know . . . I know I’m supposed to be this strong feminist woman but . . .” Emma’s lip began to tremble and another flight of tears rolled down her cheeks, tracing the same path the first ones had fallen.

Margot gently pushed a finger to her lips, and wiped away the freshly fallen tears. “This. This is an impossible situation. You can’t expect yourself to just instinctively know what to do, or how to handle it.” She careened her head forward to lightly kiss Emma on the lips, tasting as she did the salt from her tears. “All we can do” she added, again brushing her nose against Emma’s, “is the best we can. Nothing more. Look on the bright side we’ve met each other.”

Emma laughed her soft little laugh and smiled broadly, feeling more like herself already. She leaned in and kissed Margot again. Lightly at first, then after a minute opening her mouth to willingly accept the other woman’s tongue and gently probing her mouth with her own. She pulled away after a few minutes of soft, passionate kissing. “I . . . believe I owe you something this morning.” She said with a grin.

“You might be right” Margot replied running her hand up Emma’s side, and brushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

“Will you tell me what to do?” Emma said, biting her lip coyly. “I’ve never done this before.” In response, Margot grabbed Emma passionately, pulling her close, and rolling on top of her. Their mouths and tongues met in hot, wet, frenzied kissing, while their hands began to caress and squeeze the soft spots of the other.

Alex’s pushed aside Chloe’s panties, and by the time Margot had rolled on top of Emma he was urgently pushing his third digit in to her tight warm pussy. She moaned softly into his ear, having wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs now splayed wide to give him better access. Alex worked his fingers in and out of Chloe as he watched two of his dream women have passionate lesbian sex in a prison he had built for them.

His cock felt impossibly hard, a fact which was disproven when Chloe reached her hand inside his pants, and began to gently stroke back and forth along its length, before taking the head between her thumb and forefinger and rolling it softly between her fingers. He had to focus not to blow his load when Chloe pressed her tongue into his ear and began to softly nibble on his earlobe.

Chloe’s breathing increased, as Alex worked his fingers harder and faster in and out of her now sopping wet pussy. Her hot moist breath wafted against his neck, and her tongue intermittently darted in and out of his ear.

Alex felt like he might cum any minute with the way Chloe was working his shaft and head between her deft fingers, and redoubled his efforts to get her off. He rubbed her clit under this thumb as he worked his fingers inside, making a come hither gesture, and gliding his arm back and forth. Chloe’s head lolled back and she began to buck against his hand, moaning even as he pushed his fingers deeper inside her.

After the wave of orgasm passed, she kissed Alex on the lips, pressing her tongue against his and moaning like a whore into his mouth. She was still working his dick like a porn star, and Alex had to mount every last ounce of willpower not to blow his load right then. Chloe broke the kiss, and slid off his lap and on to the floor, kneeling before him. Alex lifted his ass, and slid his pants to the floor, marveling as he did at Chloe’s stunning green eyes, and those impossibly full lips that seemed made with sucking dick in mind. She wrapped those lips around the full, throbbing head of his cock, cupping his balls with one hand, and fingering her pussy with the other. Just for a moment before he knew he’d lose himself to the menstruations of Chloe’s mouth, Alex looked up to see what was happening on the screen.

The cameras in every room were invisible, but Margot must have figured out where one of them was from watching Bella on that first night, because she was staring right into it. Emma and Margot now occupied the center of the bed, and Margot had mounted Emma’s face. She was gently rocking her hips back and forth, as Emma’s tongue pulsated in and about the opening of her pussy. Margot’s eyes were locked on the camera, knowing that Alex must be watching.

She cupped her perfect, perky little boobs, licking her lips and gazing seductively into the camera, before reaching back and running Emma’s pussy lips between her fingers. Emma moaned, then placed her whole mouth over Margot’s pussy sucking her clit and running her tongue deep inside her hot wet hole. With one last look at the camera, Margot lowered her head between Emma’s splayed open legs, wrapping her lips around the other woman’s engorged clit. A wet sucking sound followed, and both women began to moan. Emma raised up her knees and pressed Margot’s face deeper into sex, as both women began to rock back and forth sucking and licking each other like long time lovers.

Alex lost track of what happened next between Emma and Margot, because Chloe was swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, and gently pulling and squeezing his balls. The next time he would look at the screen, the two lovers would be spooning in the intimate embrace of post-coital cuddling, talking softly and giggling. But for now, Alex was forced to turn his attention to the cum hungry succubus trying to part him from his soul, through his cock.

She was gazing up at him with those gorgeous green eyes, never breaking eye contact, and slowly sliding those impossibly full lips up and down the shaft of his cock. Every time she would bring her lips to the tip, her tongue would swirl and probe in and around the head. Alex gripped the arms of the recliner. He didn’t want to force her, and the only way he could stop himself from seizing her head and fucking it till his balls were resting on those lips was to bear down hard on the arms of the chair.

Chloe seemed to know that Alex wanted her to do it herself, because she was delighting in teasing him. She would slowly increase the speed of her head movement and the intensity with which her tongue moved and probed, bringing him just to the edge of an orgasm. Then she’d pop the head from her mouth and ask in the coyest voice imaginable something like: “Am I doing it right, Master.” Or “Am I being a good girl, Master?” Alex could only nod, and focus on those eyes as she slid his hard wet shaft back into her mouth and began to suck and bob, all the while staring at him with those eyes.

Just when Alex didn’t think he could take anymore teasing, and was on the verge of grabbing her hair and face fucking her, she again popped his dick from her mouth and said: “Master, would you like me to suck on your balls?” Alex only nodded fervently and stood up, spreading his legs to give her access. Chloe ran her lips up and down both sides of his cock before tenderly taking his balls into her mouth, sucking and lightly tugging on them. She grabbed his cock then, and began to work her hand up and down his now well lubed shaft. She switched from right to left, sucking with varied levels of intensity, all while staring up and him, and working his shaft, like an engine works a piston.

Alex couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m going to—” The first thick ropey strand of cum burst forth from his cock and sprawled itself across Chloe’s angelic face. The second landed in her mouth, as she moved from his balls, and began to jerk Alex off, right into her mouth. Three, four, five more spurts and Chloe had begun to drool cum from the sides of her lips. She closed her mouth and swallowed. She looked like an angel in the snow. She ran a finger across where the first strand had hit her on the cheek and eye, collecting it up and sucking the contents from her finger. All while watching him with her perfect green eyes.

Alex fell into the chair, letting out an exhausted sigh. Chloe climbed into his lap kissing and sucking on his neck. Alex couldn’t believe it, the little slut wanted more. He briefly looked up at the screen, and seeing the two ladies finished he pulled Chloe close to him. “You ready for breakfast.” He asked after a few minutes. She nodded into his neck and stood up, waiting for him to unhook her slave collar from the chair and lead her from the room.

Alex changed his pants, and fetched up Margot and Chloe’s level 2 attire from a chest in another part of his bed room. He then unhooked her and lead her into the main dormitory area . . .


	6. Breaking Taylor Swift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Swift is brought into the fold with a painful lesson in cooperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Emma Watson, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift, Bella Thorne, Chloe Moretz, Felicity Jones, Cara Delevingne, Dove Cameron or Ariana Grande. The versions of them that appear in this story are fictional and purely based on their celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.

Day 3 cont.

When Alex and Chloe entered the main room of the dormitory, Bella and Taylor were sitting at one of the kitchen tables eating a breakfast of oatmeal and orange juice. He watched them, as they listlessly ate and stared off into space without speaking or interacting at all. Alex frowned, as he led Chloe into her bed room and handed her the level 2 attire for her new position. Attire for level 2 consisted of a thong, short cotton gym shorts, a tee-shirt in a size that would actually fit the lady in question, as well as socks, gym shoes, and a simple bra, should she desire it, all in a dark blue color scheme. Alex felt it was important that each level of attire be color coded to serve as a distinguisher between the levels, and that each new level came with it a new reward.

“For me, Master,” Chloe said as Alex handed her three sets of the new clothes.

“This is the attire for being a level 2. The other benefits for being a level 2 include, being able to address me without asking for permission, limited television time, one sweet snack and one beverage of your choice each week that you may keep in your room, and access to the main room from your own room during approved times. During those times, your thumb print will open the doors to the hallway leading to your room, and the door to your room, giving you access to the main room and the hallway with the toilets, and showers.”

While Alex had been explaining the benefits of being a level 2, Chloe pulled the ill-fitting white tee shirt over her head, giving him his first view of her perky teenaged boobs, she then dropped her panties, displaying her neatly trimmed bikini area. She then began to dress in her level 2 attire, leaving out, Alex noted, the bra. She packed the remaining sets of outfits into the dresser in her room and took out the level one uniform asking “what would you like me to do with this, Master?”

Alex took it up, saying he’d dispose of it. “Press your thumb to the panel in your room. Let’s get you entered into the system. Taji,” Alex said, again addressing the guard on duty. “Chloe has reached level 2, as long as she remains there, her thumb print will open this door and the door to the hallway outside from 10am to 10 pm.”

“Ok, Boss. It’s all set up. This’ll work till you disable it.”

“Understood, Taji, thanks. Now what would you like for your snack and drink, remember you get only one each week.”

Chloe shrugged. “Um how’s about Skittles and Mountain Dew.”

“Ok” said Alex with a grin “Skittles and Mountain Dew it is.” He patted the bed next to him and said, “why don’t you have a seat for a minute, I want to ask you something.” Chloe set on her bed, crossing her legs in front of her and leaning back against the headboard. “I wanted to ask you something about Bella and Taylor.”

Chloe nodded smoothing out the creases in the bedspread distractedly. “You want me to make friends with one of em? Try to help her fit in here better?”

“Exactly” said Alex smiling at her. “But more than that, would you be at all up to seducing one of them. It will help them to settle in if they are actually enjoying the sex they are having here, and I can’t give it to them all the time.” Alex added after a moment, “If you’re not into women, I get it, but if you are, it could lead to a quicker promotion to level 3.”

Chloe looked up from where she was still idly smoothing the bedspread, locking those gorgeous green eyes onto Alex’s. “We’re . . . we’re never getting out of here are we? Least, not alive. . .?”

Alex frowned as sympathetically as he could, given that he was their captor. “No, I’m afraid not. I took great care and time constructing this place. I’m afraid you’ll never be found, and releasing you would . . . well I’m sure it wouldn’t go so well for me.”

Chloe nodded as if she’d already known the answer. “I’ll seduce one of em for you, Master. It could be fun; I haven’t really fooled around much with girls. My cousin and I practiced kissing when we were eleven . . . but that’s about it. I’d be up for it, which one would you rather I do.”

Alex couldn’t help but grin, Chloe was quickly becoming one of his favorites. “Frankly I think Bella would be easier, even though she was the one taught the lesson on the first night, I feel like she’s handling things here a lot better than Taylor. If you don’t have a preference, I think Bella. Bringing her into the fold might show Taylor that she can have some kind of a life here . . . If she won’t come out of this funk, I’ll have to take more drastic measures.”

“Ok. You want me to start now, Master?”

“Yeah, go ahead and start now, and remember you still have chores and daily tasks too complete, make sure they both know that as well. I’m going to have to go interrupt the new couple, give Margot her new clothes and get them up and moving.

“Yes Master.”

Alex went and got Margot and Emma up and moving, they had been lying in bed kissing and talking when he went in, and Alex couldn’t be more pleased with how things had worked out with the two of them. Hopefully Chloe would have some of the same successes with Bella. He gave Margot her new clothes, explained the benefits of being level 2, and was pleased when Emma expressed a desire to raise herself up as well. Then he got Margot’s thumb print put into the system. After that, he retired to his quarters to leave the girls over to performing their tasks and chores for the day.

Day 8:

It had been just over a week now, since Alex had brought Emma Watson, Chloe Moretz, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift and Bella Thorne to the underground prison he’d built for housing his celebrity harem, and for the most part, things were going much better than he’d ever imagined at this point. Three days after Chloe had practically sucked the life right out of his cock while he watched Emma and Margot in their first intimate encounter without him, Alex promoted her to a level 3, and at that rank, she is currently the highest ranking girl in the facility. On that same day, Emma was promoted to level 2, owing to good behavior in the interim since she had attacked him, and the nightly shows she and Margot put on, as the two women spent almost all of their time together. After her promotion, Alex allowed Emma and Margot to share a room, which they eagerly began to do. In the meantime, Chloe was making strides with Bella, and by the time day eight rolled around she too was a level 2. Though the two had yet to have sex.

Level 3 carries with it another set of benefits. The level 3 attire was essentially the same as level 2, except in red, and Alex upgraded the thong from cotton to silk. It also afforded completely open access to the main room at all times of the day. Of course access to the other hallways, and the other lady’s rooms was still prohibited. It also allowed for unlimited TV time, which the girls had begun to manage as most of them now had at least some TV rights. In addition, the level 3 would be given a box of her favorite sweets, and a small case of her beverage to drink each week, as long as these treats didn’t interfere with keeping her target weight. Finally, Alex presented Chloe with an iPod (there was no wireless, or access to the internet in the underground complex) with 100 songs of her choice uploaded on to it.

The most troubling thing about the state of affairs on day eight was that Taylor was still living life like a robot. She, like the other ladies, had been taking their birth control each day, and Alex was grateful to not have to worry about blowing his load inside one of his girls. In the five days that had passed, Alex had given the girls more choices about sex, when they could have it, and the manner in which he would take them, but made sure they realized that he planned to have sex one or two times each day and that if no one volunteered he would choose for them. Chloe was the most willing, He had taken her several times over the passing days, but Emma, Margot, and even Bella had volunteered, and for the most part, while not outright enjoying the fact that they were sex slaves, at least came away from the individual encounters seemingly satisfied. Alex had begun, starting on the fourth day to ask Taylor if she was ready to spend time in the bedroom with him, hoping that she would eventually be willing to go on her own, and each day she had denied him.

As the day came to a close on the seventh day, Alex decided she would never willingly go. It wasn’t fair to the other girls that they continued to pick up her slack, and he decided it was time to take action. He wanted to shock her, to make her see that she was his sex slave, and that whether she wanted to or not, she was going to be a part of his regular sexual activities.

Alex had an old queen sized mattress brought down to the punishment room in the early part of the eighth day, much to the curiosity of the other girls, even Taylor, in her ennui, took notice of the two huge African security guards carrying it though the main hall.

Alex watched her face, while she sat at a table by herself eating breakfast. Chloe sat in his lap, and he took notice of her watching them carry it in. He couldn’t tell if Taylor realized the depravity he had planned for her if she denied his one last request for sex. Chloe poured a few Skittles into her hand and popped them into her mouth. She chewed, and whispered into Alex’s ear. “Your planning something for her, tonight. Aren’t you?”

Alex nodded, shifting his gaze from the automatronic Taylor, to the bubbly sexual deviant, sitting in his lap. “Yes.” He whispered back. “Are you interested in helping?” He said stroking his hand up her thigh and gently touching her pussy before moving his hand back to her knee.

“Is there a promotion in it” she said, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Alex laughed. “Not yet. But it will put you on the fast track.”

Chloe leaned in and softly bit Alex’s earlobe. She held it softly in her teeth and pulled her head away some till, teasingly it slid from her soft, hot, mouth. “What do I have to do?” she asked in a sulky, sexy voice.

“First, I’m going to give her one more chance. Then, I hope you know how to work a camcorder.” Alex gently pushed Chloe from his lap, and stood up, crossing the floor to where Taylor sat staring into her empty lunch tray. She flinched gazing up at him. “Taylor, I’ve given you ample opportunity.” She paled, and leaned away from him as Alex towered over her. “Let’s go to your room. I’ve decided you’re going to be my afternoon fuck.”

Taylor stood, and backed away from Alex, “no” she said, “I don’t want to.” She dropped her tray and ran from the main hall into the laundry room, the furthest room from the main hall, down the hallway with the toilets. Alex looked around, Bella had come from the exercise room covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and Emma and Margot peered out from behind one of the partitioned TV rooms to see what the commotion was all about.

“Ladies, as you all know” Alex spoke as they gathered around him. “Ms. Swift has been less than cooperative, and while I can appreciate that this is a less than ideal situation for all of you. I believe you have all come to realize that it is much more pleasant to acquiesce than to fight. To take some enjoyment from this place, whether or not you believe you will ever leave, rather than to sulk and bring down the mood of everyone else. I will be taking action tonight that I hope will turn things around for Taylor. Anyone wishing to assist, will be looked upon favorably for a promotion when I get ready to pass out the next round. Those who do not, should get ready for an early lockdown. In one hour I’m locking things down for the night.

An hour later, Emma, Margot and Bella were all locked back in their cells, Taylor was still hiding in the laundry room. Alex told Chloe to keep track of Taylor’s movements, that he would be back shortly. When he returned a few minutes later, Chloe reported that Taylor had moved from the laundry room, into the exercise room, saying, “I think she’s hiding in the equipment closet.”

“Wait here,” Alex said as he retrieved a large syringe from his pocket and pulled the cap before starting down the hallway. Alex entered the exercise room, which held two treadmills, two exercise bikes, a few different weight machines (free weights were too easily used as weapons), and a large space for yoga mats, balls, or other stretching activities. Taylor was nowhere to be seen. There was a large silvery equipment closet that held tape, powder, ice packs, heat packs, jump rope, that sort of thing, and plenty of room to hide. Alex approached it, and rattled the door, stepping to the side as he did.

Taylor burst forth from the closet, making a run for it. But she wasn’t fast enough, and Alex caught her arm as she ran past, twisting it, and hauling her to the ground. He quickly and unceremoniously shoved the needle into her arm and pressed the plunger. Alex then used his weight to hold her down, and within a few seconds she had stopped struggling, having been rendered unconscious by the drugs.

Alex picked up the unconscious, long legged singer, cradling her in his arms and carrying her from the room. He took her into the punishment room, Chloe following behind, and laid the skinny pop star down on the mattress. He pulled the oversized white tee over her head, and yanked her panties down off her legs, revealing her pert little tits, and a completely shaven bald pussy. Alex took a moment to stare down at the stunning sight that is Taylor Swift’s petite, perfectly formed body. Chloe, appeared at his arm, gazing down at Taylor, as a soft “OOOohhh” escaped her lips.

“Looking forward to eating that pussy?” Alex asked, pulling free a strand of duct tape. He flipped Taylor over on to her stomach, watching with a grin as Chloe nodded slowly, while she absently licked her full, made for cock lips and continued to gaze in awe at the body of the unconscious pop star. Alex bound Taylor’s hands together tightly at the wrist using the duct tape. Afterwards, Alex walked over to one of the supply cabinets in the room and removed a two-inch-wide, five feet long tube of pvc pipe. Feed through the tube was a thick length of leather cord with two small hoops at either end. Attached to each of these hoops were adjustable leather restraints. Alex, then tightly secured one of Taylor’s ankles in each restraint, ensuring that she would be unable to close her legs. Finally, retrieving the ring gag, he slipped it past her lips, and over her teeth, and bound its leather strap tightly around her head, making Taylor unable to bite down, or close her mouth.

Chloe and Alex then set up a series of stage lights around the mattress, as well as three camcorders mounted on tripods, and a fourth, which he gave to Chloe so when the time came, she could film the action. They then rolled Taylor onto her stomach, and sat, waiting for the drugs in her system to wear off.

As she began to stir, Chloe went around to each of the cameras, turned it on, and set it to recording the scene, while Alex removed his pants, helped Taylor into a kneeling position, and stood over her. Taylor’s long eye lashes fluttered open and she looked around in shock, screaming around the gag in her mouth “MMhhhmmmh.” Alex, holding her up by her long blonde hair, slapped her once, hard across the face, to shut her up. Taylor sniveled and sobbed, as tears began to slide from her eyes and slowly roll down her cheeks.

“Although you don’t deserve it, Taylor, I’m giving you one more chance. Bend down, take my cock between into your mouth and push it as far as you can into your throat, and you may just enjoy the rest of the night. Refuse, and I’m going to fuck your face anyway, and I promise you the rest of tonight will be akin to hell.

Taylor began to struggle, shaking her head violently back and forth as she tried to free herself from Alex’s grasp, shouting and screaming around the gag. Alex nodded to Chloe, and continued to hold Taylor firm. She slipped in behind the struggling pop star, and took her hips in a firm grasp. Taylor paused her efforts to resist, again casting Alex a look of shock, as Chloe pressed her thick lips against the other woman’s sex and began to probe inside of it with an eager tongue. “Feels good, doesn’t it,” he asked. Taylor had given up the fight, her head hanging in defeat as Alex held her in the kneeling position by her hair.

Soon wet slopping sounds could be heard as Chloe was deeply probing Taylor’s pussy with her long tongue. She followed her deep investigation into the other woman’s pussy by intermittently taking long licks which gently slid over Taylor’s tight puckered asshole, even as the pop diva continued to sob and gasp for air. Thick tears fell from her chin and had begun to collect in a small pool on the mattress. By the expression on her face she was hating it. But, Taylor’s body began to respond, and Alex noted several times when Chloe would pull back some, Taylor would push back attempting to reconnect with Chloe’s deft tongue. As she neared an orgasm, Alex pulled her hair back so she again could look him in the eye. “This is your last chance, suck my dick, or learn the hard way.”

Taylor made no move, other than closing her eyes and letting her head loll in Alex’s grip. Chloe pushed her face back into Taylor’s pussy and continued to suck and lick while Alex slapped his cock against Taylor’s face, pressing it to her cheek and rubbing it against her till his prick stood at full attention. Then unceremoniously, and without warning, he rammed it into Taylor’s gapping mouth, gripping the sides of her head and angrily pushing it down her throat.

Chloe looked up from where she was and gazed up at Alex with those gorgeous green eyes. Her face pressed deep into Taylor’s pussy, tongue pushing in and out of her sex only to switch to flicking against her clit, or probing gently into her asshole and watched Alex as he forced his cock in and out of the popstar’s mouth. Chloe was making soft murmurs of content, and staring at him with those eyes. Although her gaze was unreadable, the sight of Chloe Moretz looking up at him as her face was buried in Taylor Swift’s pussy solidified his cock in a way raping the latter’s throat never could. 

He continued to meet the teen star’s gaze, as he began to hump Taylor’s mouth, pulling his dick nearly free, before jamming it all the way back in. As she watched him, he couldn’t help but to build himself to orgasm. Just before he came, he pulled out and stopped himself, slapping his dick across Taylor’s face several times. “Ok, Ok, That’s enough, let me get in that pussy, before we begin the real lesson. Chloe moved aside without saying a word as she wiped her chin with the back of her wrist and gave Alex a mysterious smile before stepping off the mattress.

Alex knelt behind Taylor Swift, who had collapsed now that he was no longer holding her up by her hair. He grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her close, sliding his prick over the entry to her pussy once or twice as he did. He pushed into her, but she had been well prepared to receive his cock by the menstruations of Chloe’s tongue. Taylor was tight, but Bella and the others had proved to be less experienced, still Alex had hoped his first time with Taylor would have been easier. He gripped her thin hips and began to push himself in and out of Taylor’s tight pussy. Chloe had moved around in front, and placed Taylor’s sagging head in her lap, stroking the girl’s hair, and trying to comfort her. It didn’t take Alex long to reach orgasm, and after pounding in and out of her for just a few minutes, his balls drained deep inside her.

Alex pulled out of her, allowing Taylor to collapse on to the bed. She hugged herself, and began to weep openly, sucking in air through her gag as tears ran down her cheeks. Chloe stood up and touched Alex on his shoulder as he was putting on his pants. “On second thought, Master, I don’t’ think I’m up for this next part. Besides, it might go further toward gaining her trust if I wasn’t here for it.”

Alex smiled down at her, fully understanding the young teen’s predicament. She too was a prisoner here, and if things had gone differently, it might be her bound and gagged on a mattress. “I understand,” he said, gently cupping her chin and placing a light kiss on her lips. “I’ll lead you back to the main room once Ulu and the others get here.”

It didn’t take long for the doors to the punishment room to open, and for Ulu, Taji, Ukuza, and Thando to come into the room. They represented four of his five African security guards. Zeru was the fifth, and would join them once Alex had taken over monitoring the security station in his room. Taylor would soon learn that obedience and sex with him was much better than the punishment he could dispense. Alex leaned down, whispering to Chloe, why don’t you wait by the doors to the main hall.”

Chloe blinked, breaking her reverie of staring as the four huge 6’5 feet plus men gathered around outside the ring of lights who had begun to remove their guard uniforms. They stared lustily down at the tiny body of Taylor Swift, as she lay weeping and sobbing, bound and unaware of what was about to happen to her as a combination of the lights blaring down on her, and the angle of her head hid them from her view. Chloe nodded to Alex, leaving the punishment room, flinching as the door swung ominously closed behind her.

Alex went over to Taylor, and knelt by her head. “One of the things I promised my guards” he began with a sigh, “was a night with one of my captives, should any of them prove unwilling to assimilate into my harem. I am honestly sorry you couldn’t be led to reason, that you had to fight so vehemently. But . . . alas, here we are.” He reached down to gently stroke a strand of hair from her eyes before continuing on. “After tonight, you will make every effort to become a part of this group. Should you still prove unwilling, I will make life most excruciating for you. First, I will strap you into the horse, and stick an IV in your arm to keep you from dying of malnutrition. From there, I will simply let my guards have you whenever they want, night or day, your life will just be a string of what hole is being fucked now. I’ll let them bring down their dogs to have a turn at your pussy, and record you as they fuck you in every hole that can take a dick.” He continued to softly stroke the side of Taylor’s head as new tears formed in the corner of her eyes and slowly ran down her cheeks, and all she could do was to whimper and sob.

Ignoring her pain, Alex continued on as if nothing was amiss. “I’ll then take the video I’m about to make of these five African studs fucking you in every way imaginable, and see to it that the first copies are discreetly sent to all your friends and family. You can imagine your mother watching as you are fucked over and over again, as you moan like a whore while these five big black dicks bang you again and again. The rest of the internet will be next, and the world will learn what happens to cockteasing, uptight little bitches. Tonight, cannot at this point be avoided. But,” he said running his fingers lightly though her hair, “becoming a permeant fuck toy, to be used and abused every moment till your death and have that show put on display for the whole world to see, can. The choice is yours.”

Alex stood and moved away from her as Taylor’s sobs increased in intensity and volume. He pulled Ulu aside, and spoke quietly. “Despite the threat, keep your men in check, let them enjoy their spoils, but keep them under control. I’m not trying make a very expensive snuff film, understand?”

“Do not worry boss, we will use the lube, and take care not to cause her any bleeding.”

“Thank you, my friend. I hope you and your men enjoy this.” Alex left the punishment room and escorted Chloe back to her quarters. Then took up a position in his personal security room. After he took over the monitoring station, Zeru came down, and joined the other guards in a circle around Taylor Swift.

By the time Alex’s five African guardsmen were gathered in the punishment room, Taylor Swift was shaking and sobbing loudly around the ring gag. Drool was pooling from the corners of her mouth, and her cheeks were streaked with black mascara and tear stains. She lay huddled, curled up in a ball on the mattress, violently sobbing, as they closed in around her. As they loomed over her, she began to sniffle, quieting down, and looking up at them, fear evident in her pretty blue eyes. They knelt all around her, and began warming up their cocks, slowly jerking off as they passed around a bottle of lube, which they applied generously. Ulu then said, “Taji you’re up.”

Taji was the biggest of Alex’s five guards, being nearly seven feet tall, and his cock was nearly the size of Taylor’s skinny little forearm. Taylor gazed upon the huge black man in terror as he grabbed a handful of her pale blonde hair and lifted her into a kneeling position. She began shaking her head vigorously and mumbling around the gag in her mouth. “MMhhhmmmh.”

“Don’t worry, bitch, you’ll be singing a different tune by the time we’re done with you,” and with that he laughed deep and throaty. He then climbed under her, sliding his feet over the pvc pipe keeping her legs spread, and pressing her nubile body against his large muscular one. Her pale white skin contrasted sharply with his dark, coaly black skin. Then, lifting her by the hips, he slid his huge meaty cock into her now well-used, well-lubed pussy. His four comrades stood over them, watching and working their cocks, as Taji began to slow pump his hips up and down, gradually working his massive dick all the way into Taylor’s tight little pussy.

While Taji worked Taylor’s pussy, Zeru, the smallest of the men used a lubed up dildo to prep Taylor’s tight tiny puckered asshole for some real penetration. Ukuza then moved around in front of Taylor and said “that mouth ready for some more work, and I don’t mean singin.” Then he pushed his cock through the ring gag and slowly began to work it in and out of her gapping mouth. Ulu stood and watched, while Thando took up one of the camera’s and filmed the action. Soon Zeru had Taylor’s ass ready to take a cock without causing her serious damage, and Taji slowed his fucking to let Zeru slip his thick black cock into Taylor’s asshole.

Taylor hung like a limp ragdoll as the three men held her in their grasp. Taji held her hips and was fucking her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Zeru held her shoulders, keeping Taylor from slipping off his dick as Taji’s movement pushed Taylor up and down on his cock, and Ukuza held her by the hair and pushed his dick into her throat, pulled it out and repeated the process. There was little Taylor could do, arms bound behind her back, legs held apart by a length of pvc pipe, and her mouth held agape by a ring gag, as the three huge African guardsmen used her all three of her holes like a rental car. The three men see-sawed the tiny Taylor Swift back and forth till they dumped their loads deep inside her.

It was then Ulu and Thando’s turn. Taji crawled out from under the now limp popstar, and Zeru and Ukuza stood to watch. Ulu slipped himself into Taylor’s now gaping asshole as Thando helped himself to her mouth. The two men made short work of it. Thando held Taylor by the neck, ramming his cock in and out of her throat as Ulu mercilessly fucked her asshole. It didn’t take long for them to add their loads to the copious amounts of cum infesting Taylor Swift’s various innards. 

After they were finished, the five men took a moment to rest, then gathered again around Taylor, who was too beaten and defeated to even cry. Her pale blue eyes were just staring non-reactively at nothing as they hovered over her. They then began to jerk themselves off. As each man neared his climax he chose a spot to unleash his load. Ulu and Taji covered Taylor’s face in jizz, while Thando sprayed his load all over the popstar’s stomach. Zeru and Ukuza blew their loads all over Taylor’s perky tits.

Ulu then said “My boss made sure that I delivered this messaged after we were done. He said to tell you that if you do not gain a more appreciative and cooperative attitude, you can expect this to become your nightly routine.” He then emptied his bladder, urinating all over Taylor’s face and into her mouth. The others followed suit, pissing hot thick streams of urine all over the defeated popstar.

As they left the room, Alex watched for a few minutes as Taylor lay limp on her back. The duct tape still bound her arms behind her, the pvc held her legs four feet apart, and the ring gag pried her mouth opened. He hoped this lesson in pain and degradation would send a clear message that she was going to participate, and that it was up to her what kind of part she would play. He then shut off the lights, leaving Taylor to spend the night covered in piss and cum with nothing but time to ponder the lesson she had just been taught.


	7. Chloe's Surprise, Taylor's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe seduces Alex and Taylor resolves to leave the punishment room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Emma Watson, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift, Bella Thorne, Chloe Moretz, Felicity Jones, Cara Delevingne, Dove Cameron or Ariana Grande. The versions of them that appear in this story are fictional and purely based on their celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.

Day 9:

Alex decided to sleep in the next day. Not because he needed a break, or because he was tired, but because he wanted Taylor to spend the morning laying in filth, contemplating what might be served by further rebellion. He got out of bed just before 10 and pulled on his thin linin pants and stepped into his slippers before heading out to open the girl’s cells so they could complete their morning ablutions. But, as he stepped into the main room, he found Chloe already waiting for him. As a level 3, she had access to this room at all times, so it didn’t startle Alex too much to find her there. What did surprise him, was the manner in which she waited. She was sitting on the arm of a couch, facing the door of the hallway to Alex’s room, and she was completely naked.

When Alex stepped into the room, closing the hallway door behind him. She immediately dropped to her knees and gazed up at him with her ‘fuck me’ eyes, licked her lips invitingly and said in the most seductive voice Alex could imagine, “Master, I’ve been waiting for you all morning.” He wasted no time, Alex the strode the short distance across the room to where Chloe was kneeling obediently and dropped his pants to the floor. Like the cum-hungry succubus she appeared to be, Chloe immediately wrapped those full beautiful lips around the head of his cock and began to suck.

It took no time for Alex’s cock to spring to full attention, as Chloe sucked eagerly on the head, she gazed up at him with her gorgeous green eyes, and lightly pulled and squeezed his balls with one hand. Before long, Chloe was bobbing her head up and down like a veteran porn star, taking the entire length of his shaft into her mouth and throat. Alex was so turned on by the scene he had watched last night, and by the fact that this was the first time one of the girls had come to him without being asked, and willing wanting his cock that he didn’t think he would last long, especially at the pace Chloe was taking. Then, just as he was about to blow his load, Chloe pulled back, sliding his cock from her lips and gently kissed the tip and rubbed the side of her face along the shaft, stopping Alex just short of orgasm.

“Master,” she said coyly, “not yet. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Alex groaned in pain and pleasure at being brought just to the edge and forced to stop. He looked down at her, as she was teasingly rubbing his cock against her cheek and smiling up at him. “What is it…” he asked breathlessly.

“First,” she said popping the head of his dick back into her mouth and sucking on it hard for just a second. “You have to choose. You can fuck me anyway you like...” she said licking his shaft from head to balls… “any place you like…” as she sucked on his balls, achingly causing Alex more pain and pleasure. “Or,” she said as she ran her tongue up the entire length of his cock, gently pushing her tongue against the head… “you can have your surprise.” When she finished, she again wrapped her lips around the tip of his dick and began to softly suck, careful not to let Alex cum as she did.

Alex laughed euphorically, gently stroking her golden blonde hair. “You’re going to make me choose?” He said with a grin.

Chloe just nodded, not taking her lips from his cock.

Alex lightly ran his hand through Chloe’s hair, gently taking her neck in hand, and pulled her slowly from her position, kneeling on the floor. He yanked her tightly against his body, firmly gripping her ass in one hand and holding her head in the other. He moved his lips to her ear and softly whispered. “You know I could have both, right, my nubile little slave?”

She nodded slowly into his neck “Of course, Master.” Her breath was hot and moist as it wafted over his ear, causing his cock to twitch. “But what you want,” she continued in a whisper “is willing little deviants, not mindless fuck toys, right, Master?” As she said this, Chloe wrapped her hand around Alex’s cock, and began to softly squeeze and work the shaft up and down, pressing her taunt tight body against his as she did so.

Alex shuttered in delight, the feeling of Chloe Moretz pressed against him, her willing body, and the teasing game she was playing turned Alex on more than anything he had ever imagined. He breathed hot labored breath into her ear, kissing it and sucking on the lobe as he whispered, “I choose you.”

“Then have me,” she whispered breathlessly.

Alex lifted her from the ground and turned, pressing her urgently against the wall. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist as the mouths met in hot, wet, passion. She grabbed his cock, and slipped it inside her, moaning as she did.

10 am, was when the other girls, all level 2 gained access to the main room for breakfast, and their morning ablutions. So, Bella, Emma and Margot were caught somewhat by surprise as they entered the main room to the urgent, passionate love making between Alex and Chloe.

Alex, on the other hand, was too caught up in the moment. He didn’t even break stroke as the other girls came in and gathered around on the couches and chairs to watch the exchange. He held Chloe tight in his arms, supporting her weight and holding her in place as he fucked her harder and harder against the wall. Chloe threw back her head and began to moan loudly as Alex rammed his cock home again and again, harder and faster with each stroke. She began to buck wildly as she came.

Alex was having a more difficult time supporting her. So, he simply turned back and knelt on the ground, holding himself in her as he laid her onto the floor. Alex was too enraptured by the vision of Chloe bucking and moaning on his cock to take notice of the other girls, and gripped her hips hard as he resumed his violent pace, back and forth. He leaned down to kiss her passionately as he pushed his thick cock in and out of her tight teenaged pussy.

She sucked on his tongue and moaned like a whore into his mouth and Alex felt him balls tighten as Chloe’s pussy clenched hard around his shaft. Alex shuttered in intense pleasure as the first load burst forth from his cock, but continued driving his shaft in and out as Chloe gripped his back and locked her legs over his hips. He continued to thrust as load after load shot forth from his dick, he didn’t stop his movements until his cock softened, and slipped itself from Chloe’s well used pussy. He collapsed on top of her, again kissing her with passion, as she cradled him against her.

It was the soft applause that finally alerted the two lovers of the attention of the room’s other occupants. Margot, Bella, and Emma clapped softly and Emma said “Good show,” with a smile. Margot took her friend’s hand and said to the others, “let’s give these two a bit of privacy,” as she led the them from the room to the showers.

Chloe laughed softly at the attention of the others, burying her head in Alex’s neck. “I think I’m going to die.”

Alex kissed her lips softly, “don’t do that. Besides, you shouldn’t be embarrassed.”

Chloe smiled and gazed up at him, sweat trailing down her forehead, “and why is that?”

“Because,” said Alex, as he softly kissed her neck, “you just showed them what they’re doing wrong. That, it is possible to enjoy yourself here, if you just let go. They’re still fighting it.” He rose up some to look down at her, gently stroking the side of her face. “And, while I’m not sure if you are, or if you’re just acting like it, I know that some part of you, whether you’re willing to admit it or not, is.”

Chloe pulled Alex back down, kissing him softly. The kiss was gentle and intimate, she opened her mouth and accepted Alex’s lightly probing tongue, and when their lips parted she said seriously, “I don’t know, if knowing what I know now, that I would choose to be here. Maybe. But, yes,” she said grinning, “I enjoyed that.”

He smiled, kissing her again before saying, “we should probably get up now, shouldn’t we?”

“Yes, Master, I suppose we should.” They disentangled themselves from one another and stood up from the floor, each going toward their separate halls to shower. Chloe paused at the door to the hallway, “Master?”

“Yes?” said Alex turning to look at her with a smile.

“Do you still want your surprise?” She asked coyly.

“Tonight?”

“Later tonight, come to my room after 10?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, and one more thing” she said as he turned to leave. “make sure your guards don’t stop me from bringing a friend.”

Alex laughed, “I think I could manage that.”

“Good,” she said as she hurried off to the showers, and then to perform her daily duties alongside the girls who weren’t still locked up in the punishment room. Chloe spent the rest of her morning deflecting questions about Taylor Swift, where she might be, and what sort of punishment Alex was surly inflicted on her for not playing along.

Alex on the other hand, went back to his room, took a long hot shower, changed clothes and went into his security room. He pulled up the security feed from the punishment room, and turned on the lights so he could see what, if anything was going on inside.

The room was quiet, Taylor was still laying on the mattress, but as the lights came on she began to look around. The ring gag was still in her mouth, and Alex could only assume the pain she must be in from that fact alone. But, she raised herself up as best as she could and murmured loudly around the gag, “MMhhhmmmh.”

Alex wasn’t sure if she was trying to speak words of acquiesce, or words of fight, but the fact that she wasn’t still staring off into space at least proved she was still alive, and not dead on the inside. He couldn’t help but feel bad for her, she looked terrible, thick white crust covered her face and chest, mascara and cum streaked her face, and her lips were chapped from mild dehydration. In this state she looked more like a street urchin than a popstar.

Alex got up, took some supplies from a utility cabinet, among them were two bottles of water and two granola bars and made his way to the punishment room. In the main room, he also took up a blanket, and a pillow. At the door, he used his thumb print to gain entry and quickly closed the door behind him.

Taylor immediately looked over to him and struggled to speak around the gag, “MMhhhmmmh.”

Alex held up a hand too quiet her saying, “calm down. We’re going to have a chat, and we can’t do so with you acting like that.” He placed the stuff he had brought down on the counter, noticing as he did the way she looked longingly at the water. “First off,” he said leaning against the counter. “Did you enjoy your stay last night, in my punishment room? You may answer by shaking your head or nodding.”

Taylor hung her head a little before shaking it no. “I trust then that you wish to leave here?” She nodded yes, in a very slow, sad up and down. “Good. Do you remember what I told you to do, in order to rejoin the others?” Again she bobbed her head up then down, hanging her head and softly sobbing. “Ok, ok. Would you like me to remove your gag?” She nodded again, with a whimper.

Alex went over to the mattress on which she was sprawled, and carefully, trying to avoid the really messy parts, removed the gag from her mouth. Taylor worked her jaw open and closed, obviously in extreme pain from spending ten or more hours with her mouth wedged open. Alex said “remember, you are not allowed to speak until given permission, I trust you don’t want any more punishment at this point?”

She shook her head no slowly, whispering hoarsely, “No, Master.”

“Good,” Alex responded. “Am I to assume, by your wish to leave, that should we get you cleaned up, that you are willing to perform the act I asked of you last night? And that from here on, you will do your utmost to join our little community in a productive way?”

Taylor’s head was still bowed, looking at the floor, she seemed to flinch with each of Alex’s questions, and when he finished, she let out a few quiet sobs before replying “Yes, Master.”

Alex cupped her chin, raising her face and looking her in the eye. She met his intense gaze with one of defeat, as thin tears leaked from her eyes. Alex knelt, his face inches from hers. “Good,” he said with quiet menace. “Because, the next time you disobey me, or even if you seem hesitant about being here, what happened last night will seem like a vacation. Do we understand one another?”

She nodded again as the tears rolled down her face, “Yes, Master… I …” she said sobbing, “I am your slave. I live to serve.”

Alex released her chin, “good.” He then began to remove the duct tape and the restraints holding her legs, and Taylor again sobbed, but this time from the pressure released as her bonds were loosened. She worked her arms and legs, rubbing them, and trying to combat the numbness which had no doubt set in. Alex said, watching her, “when you’re feeling up to it, use the hose to clean yourself up. The water, food and bedding is for you. I suggest flipping the mattress over. I’ll come back in a few hours, I expect you to be cleaned up, as best you can and ready for me. But you don’t leave here until I see you perform.

Taylor again nodded in defeat, “Yes, Master, I’ll be ready.”

Alex headed for the door pausing as he reached the handle. “One more question.”

Taylor looked up from where she sat on the mattress rubbing feeling back into her arms, “Master?”

“Man, or Woman?”

Taylor seemed shocked. “Master?”

“Oh, as of now, you have no level, you are a level 0. You don’t get the privilege of fucking me until you return to level 1 status. So you can either pleasure one of my guards, or one of my slaves. But I expect them to orgasm. Also, you live in this room until you do so.

Taylor swallowed nervously, it was a tough choice she knew how to pleasure a man, but her choices would be limited to the men who had gang-raped her last night, or to a woman whom she had no experience with and frankly found the whole idea revolting. Her chin quivered as she struggled to answer, and fresh tears formed in her eyes. “…A…A man…. Master…”

Alex nodded and left. He had considered tormenting her further by asking her which of his men she had taken a liking to last night, but decided she had learned her lesson, or at least hoped she had.

He would get back to Taylor later tonight, give her a chance to clean up and come to terms with her choice. The only question he had as he walked back toward the main room was who Chloe had convinced to join them later tonight. He could hardly wait to find out.


	8. Taylor Earns her Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor works hard to earn her place, while Chloe's actions are revealed to be a ruse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Emma Watson, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift, Bella Thorne, Chloe Moretz, Felicity Jones, Cara Delevingne, Dove Cameron or Ariana Grande. The versions of them that appear in this story are fictional and purely based on their celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.

Day 8:

Chloe Moretz didn’t want to think about what was happening to Taylor Swift on that mattress in the punishment room. She sat in her bed, her back resting against the headboard, and her pillow resting in her lap. She was pretty sure her Master would be watching the show, and neglecting the job he was supposed to be doing, which was monitoring her and the other girls. She had done her part, ate out Taylor’s pussy. It was even kind of fun. But she had no intention of sticking around her to potentially suffer the same fate. So she was busy using a nail file to shave the handle of her toothbrush into a shiv, and depositing the leavings into her pillow case.

She didn’t know if the other girls had given up the thought of escape, or if they were just playing along till they could find a way out, but she wasn’t going to wait. She planned to lull her captor, fuck, she didn’t even know his name, into a false sense of security, and when the opportunity was right put the make shift blade to his throat and force him to let her go. If she could get the others free she would, but Chloe had no intention of rotting in this prison as the fuck toy of some billionaire rich boy with a god complex.

Chloe worked well into the night, believing, and rightly so that Alex was far too distracted by what was happening to Taylor Swift to notice what she was doing. By midnight, she had turned her toothbrush into a wicked shiv with a point that she was sure could puncture her Master’s jugular vein if needs be. But she wasn’t sure she had gotten close enough to him to be able to pull off her plan. She needed him to be in love with her. She needed him to trust her, and she didn’t think he was quite there yet. As she filed, Chloe thought about her Master’s motives, and what he might want. If, she thought, he just wanted slaves, he was clearly rich enough to have a dungeon full of them… No, he must want us to want him, she almost laughed at the idea it was so obvious. Well, she would make him fall head over heels in love with her. She would make him think she wanted nothing more than to stay here with him forever. But, she mustn’t push him too far, too fast…if it wasn’t believable, and with those guards watching her every move, she had to be careful and only strike when the time was right.

So she came up with a plan, a plan she would start with a nice surprise for her Master come morning, and if things went right she would snare him in her net with a master stroke later that night. Then, after he was hopelessly enamored of her, she’d get him into his room, she was counting on there not being cameras in there, put the shiv to his throat and force him to release her.

Day 9. Cont.

Around 5, after Taylor had a few hours to clean up and ponder her future in his harem, Alex sent for Ulu. He had given his head of security explicit instructions to not shower after his activities last night, and to take a good long run after breakfast, anticipating the fact that Taylor would choose a man. He didn’t want things to be too easy for her, he planned to make her work to get back in his good graces and to rejoin the others.

Once Ulu arrived from upstairs, the two men walked together towards the punishment room. They passed Emma Watson and Margot Robbie sitting, snuggling close as they watched TV. The two new friends seemed to be doing more necking than watching however, and Alex couldn’t help but smile at the two of them and anticipate the three of them spending more time together. It also gave him the answer to his question about who Chloe had recruited for her surprise tonight. Alex thought it would probably be Bella, but after seeing Margot and Emma on the couch, he was sure of it.

Alex and Ulu entered the punishment room, and Taylor awoke from her napping, startled by their entrance as Alex flipped on the lights. “Taylor,” Alex began “you remember Ulu, the head of my security. If you wish to leave here today, you’ll be servicing him.” Ulu walked toward the mattress, unzipped his jacket and laid it over the horse. He stopped near a chair in the room and continued undressing while Alex spoke, and while Taylor gazed up at him in fear and revulsion. “There are two conditions, if you wish to leave here today. First, you may only use your mouth, and two, you must bring him to orgasm. Failure to follow the rules will result in Ulu fucking your face till he’s finished, and you staying in this room another day. Do you understand?”

Without taking her eyes from the huge African security guard, Taylor Swift nodded slowly. “Yes, Master, I understand.”

“Good. Ulu whenever you’re ready.” Alex moved closer as Ulu approached the young timid popstar, and took a seat on the chair so he could get a good view of the action.

Ulu towered over Taylor, and glared down at her. He hated pretentious entitled celebrities who thought the world revolved around them, and this bitch, in his view certainly qualified. His boss, was the exception, Alex had given Ulu and his men a good life, with more freedom and riches than they ever could have had in their homeland, and for that he gave him his loyalty. “I want you to know, before you begin, that this big black dick was buried in your tight little asshole last night, and that I haven’t showered or cleaned it since then.” As he spoke, he laid his long thick black cock against her face, enjoying the flinch in her eyes as he pressed his dirty, sweaty prick against the pale white skin of her face.

Taylor swallowed nervously up at him, blinking fresh tears as she raised up and took the head into her mouth. Ulu stood, holding his arms behind his back in order resist the urge to seize her head, as Taylor began to timidly suck on the head of his dick. Her face soured, and she flinched noticeably as the taste of day old cum, sweat, and her own asshole permeated her mouth. After several moments Ulu’s cock was still as flaccid as it had been when he placed it to her cheek, and he said, “you better work harder than that, slut if you expect to get me off. Hell, at this rate you won’t even get me hard”

Alex added from the sidelines. “Oh, I forgot to mention, you have six minutes. If Ulu can withstand you for that long, you fail and you remain here for another day.”

Taylor turned to face Alex, Ulu’s cock slipped free of her mouth as a look of shock and anger flashed in her beautiful blue eyes. Alex thought she was going to say something, to protest or argue, or claim how unfair this was. But a steely look of determination came over her face as she looked at Alex watching the seconds tick by on his watch. She turned back toward Ulu and took his flaccid penis back into her mouth with new found resolve.

She slid her mouth all the way down his soft meaty love stick and began to suck and move her lips back and forth down the dark shaft. Taylor sucked vigorously, sliding her mouth back and forth, and pushing Ulu’s thick black cock all the way down her throat. It didn’t take long, with that kind of attention for it to become rock hard and fully erect, and Ulu groaned as Taylor pushed him deeper and deeper into her throat.

She looked up at Ulu with a longing gaze, trying her best at the smoldering “fuck me” look. It was obviously having an effect as Ulu licked his lips and gently took her head in her hands. Taylor made sure not to break eye contact, as her soft pink lips slid up and down Ulu’s thick shaft. She pressed as much of it as she could into throat each time she went down, and each time managing to get more and more of it into her throat.

It didn’t take long for Ulu’s cock to become coated in a thick layer of slimy salvia, and for Taylor to finally fit all of his massive dick into her throat. Once she was there, she held herself on it, choking and gaging while she flicked her tongue out and began to lap at Ulu’s balls while his entire dick was in her mouth.

Ulu groaned in pleasure, and Taylor knew he must be close. She pulled back, keeping her lips wrapped tightly around his dick. She began to bob her head up and down, keeping a good pace and each time she went down pushing his entire cock into her throat and licking his balls before retreating back till only the head remained in her mouth.

Finally, Ulu gripped her hair and began to thrust his hips in time with her movements. He took three long strokes into Taylor Swift’s now well used throat before rearing his head back and moaning loudly in pleasure, as he spilled his seed into her mouth. Taylor gagged and sputtered as her mouth filled with cum. It leaked out the sides of her lips, and when Ulu released her head she turned to spit the rest onto the floor.

Before either Alex or Taylor realized what was happening, Ulu slapped Taylor hard across the face, sending her reeling back onto the mattress. “You swallow my cum from now on, you dirty slut!”

Alex leapt from his seat and jumped between Ulu and Taylor before Ulu could descend into further violence. “Ulu, that’s enough my friend…” Alex gently pushed Ulu away from Taylor and back over to where his cloths sat. Ulu went grudgingly, but continued to glare menacingly in Taylor’s direction. Alex whispered, “what the fuck! That’ll be one demerit for acting out of turn. I’d dock your pay as well if this wasn’t something I could turn to my advantage.”

Alex looked back over toward Taylor as Ulu pulled up his pants. She was sitting where she had fallen back on the mattress, looking at the floor, a few tears rolled down her cheek as she gently rubbed the spot where she had been slapped. “Ulu, you know I respect you. But you can’t go abusing my property like that. You understand. You can’t just lose your temper; you’ll end up killing one of them.”

Ulu took a deep breath as he began to button up his shirt. “Yes, of course. I’m sorry, Boss. I won’t let it happen again.”

“Good,” Alex said giving Ulu a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Now, why don’t you make your way back upstairs and review some of the security footage of the past few days.”

“Yes sir. I will see to it.” Ulu left the punishment room without even glancing back at Taylor who was now sitting and sobbing softly.

After the door closed behind his head of security, Alex turned and went back over to Taylor, kneeling next to her. “I’m sorry about that. I had no intention of him hurting you. Look, I know you’ve been through a lot these last two days. Are you ready to get back to your room, back to the routine? I hope that we can put this behind us, and that you are ready to rejoin our little group as a productive member?”

Taylor nodded slowly, as a few more silent tears trailed down her cheeks. “What choice do I have,” she said softly. “It’s either that or…this…” She looked up at Alex and smiled bravely. “Yes, Master, I am ready.”

“Good,” said Alex as he crossed the room and tossed to her the oversized white tee-shirt and panties of a level 1. “You’re back to a level 1. When you’re ready, I’ll escort you back to the main area where, I’m sure you’d love to have a shower and brush your teeth.”

Taylor agreed as she put on the clothes, and the two of them left the punishment room. As they walked, Alex went on. “I plan to give you a few days to recover. But during that time, I expect you to get back into your routine. If you show signs of integration, after a few days and of course a display of willingness, I don’t see why you can’t be promoted to a level 2, how does that sound?”

“Master?” Taylor asked, stopping suddenly in the hallway as she turned to look up at her captor.

“Yes, what is it?”

“I…I was just wondering. We don’t really have any choice in the matter… Why, why play this game. Give us this illusion?”

Alex smiled as empathetically as he could. “I know,” he began “that you’re here against your will, and that this isn’t the ideal circumstance. But, I honestly want you to enjoy your time here. I’d like us, all of us to be close, like a family. So I guess what I’m saying is there is no illusion. You’re here, you can’t get out so I hope you want to make the best out of that situation, not dwell on something you can’t change.”

“You’re…you’re saying we won’t ever leave?” Taylor looked away, swallowing hard the bitter pill of reality. “I…” she said after a moment, “I guess I knew from the beginning that we’d never get out.”

Alex cupped her chin, lifting her face to look her in the eye. “Outside, your old life, that’s in the past. Here, now, that’s your future. I hope you can accept that.” He kissed Taylor gently on the lips, and took her hand in his as he led her out into the main room. Once there, he let her hand slip from his and whispered softly to her to go take a long hot shower and try to come to terms with life here. Then he left her and returned to his own rooms to take a nap before Chloe’s big surprise later that night.


	9. Automated Defenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Chloe lure Alex into the blonde's cell. They entice him with some amazing sex and then spring their surprise on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Emma Watson, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift, Bella Thorne, Chloe Moretz, Felicity Jones, Cara Delevingne, Dove Cameron or Ariana Grande. The versions of them that appear in this story are fictional and purely based on their celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.

Day 9 cont. cont.

Alex awoke from his nap around ten. He stepped out into the main room to check on Taylor Swift before going to see what surprise Chloe Moretz had in store for him. Taylor was supposed to be in her room by now, for anyone not level 3 or higher, the main room was off limits after ten. But there she was, sleeping soundly on one of the room’s many couches. No doubt, she was exhausted after events of the last two days.

He picked her up gently into his arms, and carried her into her own cell where he laid her down upon her bed, and drew the blankets up around her chin. She murmured something quietly, shifting, and curling into a ball as a small smile came to her lips. Alex kissed her softly on the forehead, and left her there to rest.

He left Taylor’s room, closing the door quietly behind him, going from there to the hallway outside of Chloe’s cell. As he approached her door, he could hear feint sounds coming from inside. Alex pressed his thumb to the panel, and the sight as the door slid open was awe inspiring. Bella sat on the bed, with her back against the headboard, her arms wrapped around about Chloe’s slim waist, keeping the blonde held firmly against her body.

Chloe sat straddling the red haired teen, holding her head gently between her hands, and writhing slowly in her lap. Both girls were completely naked, and their lips were pressed against each other as they shared a deep intimate kiss. Alex watched, as Chloe gently sucked on Bella’s tongue before pushing her own tongue into the Disney star’s mouth. The girls were moaning softly, and lightly caressing one another obviously enjoying feeling each other as they shared the deep intimate kiss.

Alex sat at the foot of the bed so he could continue watching, but the girls broke their kiss as the added weight to the bed announced the presence of their captor. Both starlets blushed, a soft hue of pink filling their cheeks at the embarrassment of being caught up in the moment, but smiled at Alex as they turned to look at him. Chloe spoke seductively as she gently kissed Bella’s cheek and neck, “I hope you don’t mind that we started without you, Master. We couldn’t help ourselves”

Both girls giggled, pressing their foreheads together as Alex shook his head and said, “of course not. I want you all to not just be friends, but intimate as well.”

Bella then said, “Master, would you like for us to continue the show?”

Alex grinned like a kid in a candy store. “Very much. For now, just pretend I’m not even here.”

Bella responded by gently turning Chloe back to face her, and then pressing her lips against the blonde teen’s. Chloe’s mouth opened immediately to accept Bella’s probing tongue, and they pressed their bodies close together, as they continued to kiss, and suck on one another’s tongues. Bella then lifted Chloe, and laid her softly down on the bed, so their heads were close to where Alex was now sitting. She pulled away from the kiss, and a thin wispy strand of saliva stretched between their lips, breaking just as Bella kissed the nape of Chloe’s neck, just below her chin.

Chloe bit her lip teasingly, looking up at Alex with her gorgeous ‘fuck me’ eyes as Bella slowly kissed her way down Chloe’s neck to her chest. Still watching Alex, Chloe gasped in pleasure as Bella gently sucked one of her puffy pink nipples into her mouth. Chloe turned her gaze downward to stare longingly into Bella’s dark brown eyes as the red-haired starlet turned her full attention to Chloe’s small perky tits. She ran her fingers through the other girls long red hair, cradling her to her chest and moaning softly as Bella moved back and forth between her boobs, gently sucking and licking her puffy pink nipples. It didn’t take long for Chloe’s nipples to become hard as Bella worked each one into her mouth while staring up into her amazing green eyes.

After several minutes of teasing, Bella finally lowered her face between Chloe’s slender legs, turning her gaze from the blonde girl’s green eyes to the enrapturing sight of her tiny, pink, teenaged pussy. Chloe had a neatly trimmed bikini area, with just a small thin patch of blonde pubs cut into a neat little triangle. Bella pressed her thumb against Chloe’s pussy lips, gently running up and down the perfect little folds of her twat, before pushing back the thin hood which obscured her little pink clit. Chloe gasped and moaned as Bella began rubbing her thumb in small circles over her now exposed clit. Chloe moaned, as Bella leaned in to lick and gently suck on it.

Bella Thorne began to eat Chloe’s pussy in earnest, licking her clit, and pushing her tongue as deep into the folds of her tight pussy as it would go. Alex stood up and removed his pants as Chloe began to grind her hips into the teen red head’s face, moaning and bucking at the attention she was receiving. Bella gripped Chloe’s hips to try and hold her in place as she continued licking and sucking on her clit and probing her tongue deep into her pussy.

Alex had a raging hard on from the scene he was viewing, he knelt on the bed, and placed his cock against Chloe’s full thick lips. She accepted it, opening her eyes to gaze up at Alex as she sucked gently on the head of his dick, while she pressed Bella’s face hard against her pussy, pinning it there by pressing her legs against the other girl’s head. Alex in turn took Chloe’s head in his hands, and began to push his cock in and out of her mouth. Chloe was making soft murmuring sounds of pleasure with a dick buried in her throat, and Bella’s tongue buried in her twat as she continued writhing in pleasure.

Alex pulled his dick from her mouth, and began to run it through her lips, using her lips like a soft wet crevice, he began to push his cock back and forth across her mouth. Chloe was licking and sucking on the underside of Alex’s cock as she began to buck and moan in orgasm. But, even as she came, Bella kept licking and sucking on her pussy, she even pressed three fingers into the young blonde’s tight hole just as the first orgasm over took her.

Chloe began to spasm almost uncontrollably, and Alex stood back while she bucked and moaned, and continued to grind her hips against Bella’s face until the wave of orgasms finally subsided several moments later. When she finally came down, Chloe giggled exhaustedly, laying back. Bella slid back up, and planted a warm, wet, passionate kiss on the young blonde’s lips. When she broke the kiss, Bella looked up at Alex, who pulled her to her feet, spun her around, and bent her over the bed, so that her pussy was mere inches from Chloe’s face.

Alex who was so turned on and frustrated from the amazing show he had just witnessed, he wasted no time in plunging his cock into Bella’s sopping wet pussy. Bella moaned, pushing back against him, forcing Alex’s thick prick all the way in. Alex began to urgently thrust in and out of Bella’s tight hole, and moments later, felt Chloe’s soft tongue gently taking long licks against his cock, and Bella’s clit. Alex gripped Bella’s hips tightly, and began to slam his cock in and out of her as hard as he could, and Bella responded, moaning and thrusting back each time moaning as Alex’s cock was driven balls deep, and Chloe’s tongue would lash over both of their sex’s sending a wave of pleasure through each of them.

At this breakneck speed, Alex knew he wouldn’t last long, and soon found himself moaning, as his balls tightened, and the first load of cum burst forth from his cock. He continued thrusting in and out, slamming his dick deep into Bella’s pussy until the last of his cum had been drained and he felt his cock begin to soften.

He fell back into the chair with a euphoric laugh. “That was amazing” he said, breathing heavily, and covered in sweat.

Bella rose up off the bed, and knelt at his feet. She ran her hand up his thigh, and gently began to stroke the head of his cock ever so lightly with the tips of her fingers. “I hope Master isn’t done for the night” she cooed. “We have so much more to give.” She was looking up at him with those big brown eyes giving him a pleading look.

As if to reiterate Bella’s statement, Chloe slid from the bed, into the red head’s lap, also looking up at Alex with a pleading look that simply screamed “fuck us.” Alex laughed again. “I’m not done yet. But I’ll need a few minutes to recover. Why don’t you girls give me some inspiration.”

While Alex sat recovering, Bella and Chloe made out. Chloe in Bella’s lap, Bella holding Chloe tight against her body. Their tongues probing in and out of each other’s mouths, their noses brushing intimately against each other. Chloe softly nibbled on Bella’s lower lip, Bella lightly fingered Chloe’s pussy from behind. They swayed back and forth, giving each other pleasure until Alex felt his cock begin to again stir and finally spring to attention.

After Alex became ready, he stood up, pushing the chair back out of his way. The two girls looked up from their position, Chloe in Bella’s lap. Their beautiful eyes said fuck me, their mouths mere inches apart, a thin strand of saliva connecting them together, Alex ran his fingers through each of their hair, gently cradling their heads in his hands. He moved forward just a bit, and pressed his cock between their lips.

They each took a side, wrapping their lips around one half of Alex’s cock, and looking up at him began to move their heads in unison, working their lips up and down the shaft of Alex’s thick dick. Their tongues would lash out, caressing the underside of his cock, and Alex began to gently thrust back and forth as they moved their heads up and down. It was heaven, looking down on them, looking up at him, his cock between their lips. Soon, they moved to the tip, and just started French kissing each other around it. The sensation was amazing, watching their intimate kiss giving him pleasure.

They worked his dick like that for several minutes, until it was covered in a thick slimy layer of saliva. He then pulled them to their feet. He instructed Bella to lay down on the bed, with her head hanging off the corner, and Chloe to stand over her, and bend down to lick Bella’s pussy, telling her that it was only fair to return the favor. He then pushed his cock gently into Chloe’s tight wet snatch.

He gripped her hips, and slowly moved his cock in and out of her tight teenaged pussy, watching while she lapped and sucked on Bella’s shaved cunt. A few moments of that, and he pulled out, and placed his dick against Bella’s lips. She opened her mouth and accepted his cock, sucking on it and moaning as she stripped Chloe’s juices from it, swallowing them while making contented noises. Alex went back and forth between Bella’s mouth and Chloe’s pussy, while the blonde teen worked ardently at the red head’s tight hole.

Soon Bella began to press Chloe’s head hard against her, and pushing her legs against her head. Alex quickened his pace, continuing to move back and forth, but thrusting hard and deeper into each hole. It wasn’t long after that when Bella began to moan and thrust against Chloe’s face, as wave after wave of orgasm over took her. That was when Alex pulled out of Chloe’s pussy, and thrust his cock deep in to Bella’s throat. As she was cumming so did he, blowing his load down her throat, causing her to sputter and gag.

Alex gazed down at his two teenaged nymphos, covered in sweat, one standing over the other, one covered in cum and saliva, the other in sweat and female ejaculate. Alex grinned. “Well that was fun.” He leaned down pick up his pants, but Chloe stood, and pushed him gently back into the chair.

“Master.” She said, climbing into his lap and gently kissing his neck. “Won’t you stay just a bit longer?” Her lips felt amazing on his neck, and Alex was seriously considering breaking his rule against staying the night one of the girl’s rooms. That was when he noticed Bella had slid to the floor, and having covertly retrieved something from between the mattress, handed it to Chloe.

He had just enough time to say. “What’s going on—” When Chloe pressed the toothbrush shiv against this throat.

“Now, listen up motherfucker” she hissed menacingly, “you’re going to let us go, or I’m going to ram this into your throat and watch you choke to death.”

Alex froze, not wanting to provoke her further. “Chloe I—”

“Shut the fuck up” she said, pressing the sharpened plastic against his skin just hard enough that a few droplets of blood trickled down his throat. “Bella, use the duct tape in that drawer to bind his hands behind his back.” Alex said nothing, going along with it, and slowly placing his hands behind his back.

Bella jumped up quick and grabbed the duct tape and began to wind it tightly around Alex’s wrists. While she worked Alex cautiously spoke. “This is a mistake Chloe. The guards will never power the elevator. They have explicit instructions.”

Chloe showed him the shiv. “You’ll make them, or so help me I’ll fucking kill you!” She hopped up off his lap and handed the shiv to Bella. “Cover him while I put on a few clothes, then I’ll do the same for you.” Bella nodded, and the two girls held Alex at knife point while they each put on the few pieces of clothing they had.

They then stood Alex up, and walked him toward the door of the room. Bella kept the shiv at his throat, as Chloe was just a little too short to effectively threaten him with it. She however, took his ball sack into her hand whispering “if you so much as blink trouble, I’ll crush these.”

Alex didn’t try to fight. He had known all along that something like this was going to happen at some point. He wasn’t even worried. He simply let them lead him into the hallway. As they took three steps away from the door to Chloe’s room, that door suddenly slammed shut on its own. Chloe squeezed Alex’s balls painfully, causing him to fall to his knees. “What the fuck was that asshole, what kind of game are you playing?”

Alex gritted his teeth painfully taking several deep breaths before saying. “It’s the automated defenses. I’d lay down on the floor if you don’t want to knock your head.” Bella looked around in confusion. She turned to Chloe as if to say: what now.

She snatched the shiv from the other girl’s hand, placing it painfully to Alex’s neck. “What are you talking about?”

Alex pulled away from the blade as much as he could and said, “I have no control over it. The guards have explicit instructions.” Just then, Bella’s eyes rolled up in her head, and she passed out, falling heavily to the hallway floor. Alex threw himself away from the blade, falling onto the floor so he would avoid hitting his head when he passed out.

Chloe trembled, seeing Bella hit the floor with a thud, knowing her plan had failed and the punishment she would likely be due as a result. She felt the gas begin to work, her eyelids felt heavy. She knelt and laid on the ground too. Alex watched with a smile as a single tear of defeat rolled down the pretty young teenager’s cheek before she too fell unconscious.


	10. Emma Gets a Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma earns a promotion in a spectacular fashion, taking her place as the new, provincial, head of the harem, while the bad girls are taken to the punishment room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Emma Watson, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift, Bella Thorne, Chloe Moretz, Felicity Jones, Cara Delevingne, Dove Cameron or Ariana Grande. The versions of them that appear in this story are fictional and purely based on their celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.

Day 10

After confining Bella and Chloe to the punishment room with the help of two guards, and seeing personally to their extreme discomfort, Alex went back to his room. He took a long hot shower and then sat down on his recliner, placing a cool pack against his aching balls. He fell asleep watching TV, and considering the ways in which might punish the girls for their foolish attack last night.

Alex awoke a few hours later, balls still throbbing and with a fresh twinge in his neck from sleeping in a chair. His first inclination upon waking was to head into the punishment room and wreak havoc on the girls who did this to him. But, he thought playing the long game with them would be far more effective at this stage. Let them hang with gravity pulling on their arms for a day, or laying in their own filth, shackled to the floor. A few days of that, combined with a few other ideas he had, and that should do the trick nicely.

In the meantime, he’d need someone to take over the day to day activities of the harem. Someone to over-see the girls and make sure they were keeping up with their duties. He’d need to promote someone, now that Chloe and Bella were down to level zero, and everyone else was either a one or a two. Someone smart, capable, someone even keeled enough to not try anything so foolish in the future. Alex thought that Emma would be perfect for this. After all, she’d already seen what spending time in the punishment room was like, and was likely smart enough to have figured out by now that escape from the complex was next too impossible.

The only problem was, that Margot had so far been a model of obedience and she had expressed a desire to rise in the ranks. Which meant she would likely be upset if he promoted Emma over her. Alex sat up in his chair, adjusting the position he was sitting in too ease the pain in his neck, and thought about this dilemma. Around ten, still aching and tired, he got up, having reached a decision. But, before heading to the main room, he gathered up the clothes needed to promote someone to a level 3.

He left his rooms, and went to Taylor Swift’s cell. As a level 1, she still needed the doors and hallways opened for her. She was up and awake when he entered, and was quite relieved to see her master. She smiled with a faint blush of embarrassment in her cheeks, and hurried off to the toilets. “Good morning to you too,” he called after her with a grin.

Back in the main room, Emma and Margot were up, and having a bit of breakfast. Alex sat on one of the other tables and waited for Taylor to reemerge from the bathroom. Once they were all in the main room, and the girls were all having their breakfasts, Alex spoke. “Last night,” he began, “Chloe and Bella tried to kill me in a very ill-conceived attempt at escape.”

He paused, as the girls exchanged looks of surprise and wonder. “Needless to say,” he continued, “they were unsuccessful. I want you all to know that they are being punished, and will likely not return to the main room for several days.” Alex looked at each of them in turn. Taylor shuddered at the mention of the word punishment, looking down at her food with a solemn expression. She knew her place, at least for now Alex thought. Hopefully the lesson would inspire her to participate. Margot and Emma exchanged looks of concern, as they wondered if they too might be punished for the actions of others.

“Don’t worry,” Alex went on. “I am not holding any of you accountable for their actions. However, I need to promote one of you. I need someone of level 3 or higher who can see to all the day to day activities. To make sure that everyone is performing their daily routines and maintaining their weight and appearance.” Taylor and Emma looked to Margot, assuming she was the likely choice given that she was now the only one of the group not to spend a night in the punishment room for disobedience. “Ms. Watson, are you interested in the job?” 

“Me, sir. What about Margot? She’s been the most well behaved out of the group.” Emma spoke, putting her arm around the blonde Aussie with whom she’d spent so much of her free time bonding with. The woman whom she’d had her first lesbian experience with, and with whom she’d since taken as a lover. The two women shared a look of compassion, and Alex almost changed his mind. He’d wanted the girls of his harem to bond, he even hoped they might take to sharing each other’s beds as lovers once they learned to appreciate it. But, this bond was less important to him than putting someone in charge who could handle the responsibility.

“I’m not asking Margot, I’m asking you. If you’re not interested, I’m going to demote everyone back to level one, and require that Ms. Robbie return to her own cell each night.” He paused for a second as the two girls again exchanged looks of concern and compassion. While Taylor ate her oatmeal in silence, and watching the back and forth between the two groups like a spectator at Wimbledon. “I need to have a way to maintain control till I can decide who I want to ultimately promote to level 5 and put in charge down here.”

“But…sir” Emma continued.

“Master. I’m your master, Ms. Watson, not a sir.”

Emma swallowed nervously at the reminder of her situation. “Ok, Master. Why me and not Margot?”

Alex paused for a moment to properly formulate his thoughts and articulate his response in the least hurtful way possible. “I think,” he said offering Margot an empathetic smile. “I think that Margot is kind, sweet and playful. But, quite frankly I think she is too squeamish to be responsible for discipline. The girl who becomes the level 5 must be able to maintain control down here in the same way I would were I not here.” He looked between them again. “Do I think Margot, should her attitude and behavior continue as it has, be able to rise to a level 4, and have nearly all the benefits of a 5? Sure, of course.” Alex stood up and offered Emma the packet containing three sets of red form fitting tees, gym shorts, bras, and three silk thongs all in her size and added: “This is your promotion to level 3. Take it, or everyone goes back to level 1, at least for now.”

With a pained look directed at Margot, for the slight at being promoted ahead of her, Emma reached up and took the package from Alex, looking down at it with a frown as she did. “As you know, Ms. Watson, level 3 grants you access to the main hall and the adjoining hall with the restrooms and gym at all hours of the day, as well as unlimited TV time, a greater amount of the snack and beverage of your choice, and an iPod loaded up with one hundred songs.” eHeHe He gazed down at her as she nodded, taking all the information in before continuing. “I’ll give you two hours to change, and finish your morning routine, then go to the hallway outside my room and ask the guard on duty to allow you access. There are somethings I’d like to discuss with you in my quarters.”

During those hours, Emma finished her breakfast, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and fixed her appearance to resemble the photo she was given on that first night, Alex spent some of that time in the punishment room. While he was in there, he repositioned Chloe and Bella, and changed up the torment they were enduring while ignoring their pleas and cries for mercy. It was for their own good. They needed to be punished to ensure that the would never try anything so stupid ever again. But leaving them in certain positions for too long, that might cause permanent damage, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Once he was finished, he returned to his quarters, took something for the pain in his head, grabbed a cool pack for his aching ball sack and a beer from his fridge, and sat down heavily in his recliner to await the arrival of Ms. Watson.

A short while later, Alex was dozing in his chair when a tentative knock sounded upon his bedroom door. He rose, gathering up as he did, a corded leash from the end table. He opened the door, and took in the sight. There stood Emma Watson, curly brown hair falling in waves around her shoulders, her light brown eyes staring up at him. She was clad in her new short dark red gym shorts, red tee-shirt through which he could just barely make out the lines of a bra, and an almost innocent look of consideration. “Damn…” Alex whispered taking in the view. She was as perfect as perfect gets.

“You wanted to see me, Master.” Emma said, shifting slightly in place and glancing to the floor in slight embarrassment under the weight of the lustful heavy gaze of her captor.

“I did. But first, fasten this around your neck. While I’m pretty sure you’re not going to try anything, my balls are really not looking for a repeat of last night.”

Emma took the collar, and fastened it tightly around her neck. Alex then led her inside, and attached the leash to a ring in his recliner. He sat down and positioned her in front of him. “Stand here, let me get a good look at you.”

She stood there in front of him, holding her arms behind her back and looking extremely uncomfortable as Alex ran his hands up her legs to her thighs, while his eyes roamed lustfully over the supple curves of her body. Alex turned her around, and gently cupped her ass with both hands before slipping his fingers between her legs and beginning to gently stroke her pussy and softly caress her back. “Master…” she began nervously. “I thought you wanted to talk. This… this is kind of weird…” She let out a little yelp then, as Alex slid a finger inside her shorts and started rubbing her clit.

Alex continued to grope her for several more minutes, getting more and more bold with each passing moment. He had her in his lap now, one hand was up her shirt, the other was slowly running a finger in and out of her pussy. Emma still looked uncomfortable and was tearing up a little at the intrusive, matter-of-fact way her master was going about this. Normally he at least pretended to be sensitive, and romance them a little before he started in on the fondling… She was beginning to get scared that he was going to do something terrible to her to teach the others a lesson in behavior, when he suddenly pulled his hands away and pushed her roughly to the floor.

Alex stood up from the chair and began to walk in a circle around it. “Do you know what you are Ms. Watson?”

“Master?” She looked over at him in confusion. “I’m afraid I—”

“The question is simple. What are you?”

“A wom—”

“Wrong! You, Ms. Watson are my property. You are a slave to my will. If you have any free-will, any agency to do as you please, it’s because I allow it.” He paused in front of her, looking down at her and gently brushed a tear from her cheek. “If I so chose, I could strip away all your benefits, tie each and every one of you down and fuck you like animals till you were dead. Do you deny it?”

“No” she said with a faint sob, “I don’t.”

He began again to pace around the chair, watching Emma as she stared at the floor. She was taking in the full weight of what her captor had just said, and softly crying. “Let me ask you another question. Do you think any of you has even the slightest chance of escaping here?”

She simply shook her head in response, continuing to not meet his gaze as he walked in a circle around her.

“Why then do you think I allow you and your roommates to wander around this complex, to more or less do as they please here as long as they abide the rules? What benefit do you think it has for me? Could I not get what I want from all of you, and with less disobedience if I just kept you tied to your beds and used you like the fuck toys you are?”

Emma was truly scared now. She was sobbing, tears openly rolling down her cheeks, causing her mascara to bleed and leave dark trails down her cheeks. She looked up from the floor to where Alex stood a few feet away. Her arms where trembling, and were she not kneeling on the floor, no doubt she would have ended up there anyway. “Master, I…”

Alex gave her a disappointed look. “Come now. You have a degree from a prestigious university, and are widely considered a very intelligent woman. Wipe your face, stop cowering like an ingrate and answer the question.”

Emma brushed the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand, sniffling as she did. “I. I guess, Master, it would be a lot more work for you if had to keep us restrained all the time.”

Alex shook his head again disappointed. “Hope, Ms. Watson. Hope is why I let you all wonder around this place. You see, I want your friends hopeful that they might one day escape this place. I want them to loosen up and accept it here. It’s my experience that the tighter the noose the more people struggle against it. I need them hopeful. Not, rebellious. Do you understand the difference?”

Emma nodded slowly. “Yes, Master. Give them some distractions, some freedoms. Keep them just fearful enough, and they’ll willingly do whatever you ask of them.”

“Yes, exactly.” Alex smiled, crossing the floor and cupping Emma’s chin in his hand. He gently pulled her to her feet. “Do you know why I’m telling you all this?”

Emma bit her lip nervously. It was extremely sexy. “You need my help?”

Alex pulled her close, enveloping the young brit in his strong arms and smiled. “That is part of it, yes.” He ran his hands down her supple back, grabbing her tight firm ass in both hands. “It’s because I know that you, more than any of the others, know that you’re never getting free from here. You know that you have no choice but to comply. To do whatever I ask you, whenever I ask it from you. Because you know that whatever I ask, the punishment should you fail to perform would be much worse. That attempting to escape, or to harm me is pure folly, and you realize that if you’re forced to be here you might as well be the one with the power. Because you know that I’m going to give it to someone, and that it’s better to have it than to not. Finally, you believe, perhaps rightly so, that with this power, you might be able to protect the other girls.” He ended his speech by sliding his fingers between her legs and rubbing her pussy through the tiny gym shorts she wore. Asking, as he massaged her cunny lips, “am I, right?”

Emma at least had the decency to look embarrassed and ashamed of the truth Alex spoke. “Yes,” she whispered, panting softly at the feeling of power he was bestowing on her and at the feeling his fingers were giving to her.

Continuing to grind his fingers into her moist hole Alex asked in a whisper. “What are you?”

Emma was breathing hard now. She had to admit she wasn’t sure if she was so turned on because of what he was doing to her, or because of what he was saying, and how he was treating her. Breathlessly she responded, “Yours, Master.”

He worked two of his fingers into her, and Emma let out a soft moan, burying her head in his neck and beginning to softly suck on it. “And you’ll do whatever I ask of you from now on?”

She nodded in response without letting Alex’s neck flesh leave her mouth. She was breathing hot and heavy as Alex worked his fingers deeper into her pussy, and she began to hump at his leg and moan as she sucked upon his neck. Alex rubbed and worked on her pussy till she was on the precipice of an orgasm, but stopped just before she could cum and pulled his fingers, drenched in her juices away before slowly sliding them into her mouth. Emma began to suck obediently upon them, running her tongue up and down each and staring hungrily into Alex’s eyes and she moved her mouth up and down on his fingers.

“I’m not going to let you cum till you’re pleading for it. And before I let you beg, you’re going to drop to your knees, tell me what a good girl you are, and ask permission to suck my dick.”

Emma lowered herself like the devoted sex slave she was slowly becoming. She stared into Alex’s eyes as she dropped to her knees and rubbed her cheek softly against his crotch, pressing his dick against her face. “Master” she said in a soft cooing voice. “May I please suck your dick?”

“Tell me what a dirty little cum-loving slut you are first.”

Emma pulled his pants down, continuing to gaze up at him like he was a god, and she his merely mortal slave. “Master” she begged, “please, I need your cock. I’m such a dirty little slut, Master please let me have it.”

Alex’s dick sprang to attention, looking down at Emma on her knees begging like a whore for his manhood. The thought of her talking dirty to him, turned him on more than any of the others. Firstly, the accent was obviously way hot. But, it was the thought of the pure, pristine, feminist, Emma Watson begging like some teen-aged porn star, which made Alex’s cock hard as a rock. “Suck my dick then slut. But, you may only use your mouth. I don’t know where those filthy whore hands have been. Place them behind your back as you worship my manhood.”

Without so much as flinching at being called a dirty whore, Emma folded her arms behind her back, gripping her wrists in either hand and wrapped her lips around the thick pulsating head of Alex’s cock. She held it there in her mouth, running her tongue around it in a circle, probing the tip, and sucking the head gently. Alex placed his hands on her head, running his fingers through her silky brown hair, and meeting her gaze as she worked the tip of his dick.

He let out an audible moan as she first slid her lips down his shaft. Stopping half way down before pulling back and rolling her tongue around the head. She then began to face fuck herself. Bobbing her head up and down on his shaft, forcing more and more of his cock into her throat while maintaining eye contact. She slid her lips up and down, watching him with her hungry brown eyes till she finally forced the full length of her captor’s throbbing rod into her throat.

Alex hauled her to her feet turning her around, and roughly bending her over the arm of his recliner. He yanked her shorts and panties down with a rough jerk. Then he spat on his fingers and was surprised to find her pussy already sopping wet as he ran them into her. Emma let out a moan of pleasure as his fingers breached her, pushing her hips back to meet his hand. Removing them, he replaced them with his cock, pushing it in, dripping and covered in a thick layer of Emma’s saliva.

Emma gripped the arm of his chair, and pushed her ass back to meet the first thrust of Alex’s thick pulsating cock. “Fuck me like the dirty fucking whore I am.” She called to him as he buried himself deep in her pussy. Alex took her hair in one hand, and pushed her face roughly into the seat of the chair. With the other hand, he reared back and gave her ass a good hard whack, causing her to moan into the seat, and her pussy to clench tightly around his shaft.

He then began to slam himself in and out of her tight little hole. Emma moaned even as he kept her face buried in the seat cushion, and thrust herself back against him each time he pushed forward. It wasn’t long till she was bucking and moaning as she neared orgasm. Alex slowed his thrusting, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her back roughly against his chest. “Now slut” he said in a whisper, “beg me for your orgasm, and tell me where you want my seed.”

“Oooh, Master” she grunted in ecstasy. “May I please cum Master, I’m so close now…please…”

She yelped in surprise has he again gave her ass a good hard slap. “Tell me where you want my cum then bitch.”

“Please,” she said in panted breaths as Alex continued to pound in and out of her pussy, his thrusts rising in motion and intensity. “Please let me swallow all of your cum, Master. I’ll be your good little girl if you let me drink it.”

Alex seized her hair and used it to force her back against his dick harder and harder as he thrust into her tight little pussy. He gave her ass one last smack, as he felt her pussy shuddering around his throbbing cock. She moaned loudly, losing all control of her body as Alex held her hair and forced her back on to his dick over and over again.

He was close now. He yanked his cock out of her and pushed her down to her knees. And like an obedient cum-hungry slut she opened her mouth and said “please give me your cum, Master.”

Alex rammed his dick into her mouth, and in two quick thrusts buried it to the hilt, before spilling his seed deep into her throat.

Emma swallowed as much as she could, sputtering and gagging as she did. Her eyes were watering, and cum spilled from the sides of her mouth and her nose. Alex held her there, her nose buried in his thick pubes till the last drop of jizz had been expelled from his cock. Emma started to turn red, and her eyes began to bulge before he pulled out, allowing her again to breathe.

Covered in sweat and breathing heavily, Alex sat down on his recliner and gazed upon the disheveled mess that was, Emma Watson. Her hair was standing on ends from being pulled. She had cum and sweat running down her face, and a large dark patch of drool had spilled all over her shirt. Her shorts and panties were bundled around her ankles, and there were thick wet patches of girl cum coating her legs. She looked over to him with an exhausted smile, leaning her head against his knee and saying, “Thank you, Master.”

Alex sat there for a few minutes, petting Emma like an obedient dog while he caught his breath. After a short while, he stood up, and disconnected her leash from the ring in his chair. He stood her up and began to walk her toward the main hall. In the hallway outside his room he said to her. “I am going to be looking to you to lead and discipline the girls. Show them how to behave properly, and report to me any suspicious activities. Prove to me you can act as my presence when I’m not here, and you will become the level 5. Understand?”

She looked up at him with her gorgeous brown eyes, tired from the hard fucking he had just given her and said “of course, Master.”

Inside the main hall, Alex unhooked the collar from around her throat, gave her a gentle pat on the ass and said, “Go take a shower, you look like a dirty slut.”

She just smiled and walked to the showers, shaky and bow-legged. 


	11. Margot Accepts her Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated by what is going on in the harem, Margot expresses frustration. Later, she is seduced by Alex and given a very special choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Emma Watson, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift, Bella Thorne, Chloe Moretz, Felicity Jones, Cara Delevingne, Dove Cameron or Ariana Grande. The versions of them that appear in this story are fictional and purely based on their celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.

Day 12: 

It had been three days since Chloe and Bella attacked Alex, and they had yet to return from the punishment room. Margot Robbie was beginning to worry that they might never return. It was of small consolation by way of verifying they were still alive, that she would see her master appear in the central room at least twice a day only watch him disappear down the hallway where the punishment room resided. He would return after an hour, sometimes more, seemingly sated, and her and the other women were being spared his twice a day sexual appetite.

In those passing days, their captor barely spoke to her or Taylor Swift. Margot would watch with a twinge of jealousy and bitterness as he would lean in and whisper to Emma Watson each time he appeared in the main room. She would smile down at the floor, her cheeks flush with color, before responding back in the same whisper. Presumably she was feeding him progress reports and updates on her and Taylor’s daily routines. Lord knows Emma was certainly be strict enough with ensuring all their lowly and humiliating duties were being performed with diligence. One thing was perfectly clear, whatever had occurred when Alex promoted her to level 3, and took her back to his private quarters, had turned her new friend into her captor’s sycophantic disciple.

Margot spent most of those days depressed. She did her daily tasks, which included exercise, hygiene, grooming, dishes, swallowing her birth control and the most humiliating of all, the daily weigh in. “Tsk, Tsk, you’re four pounds over, Margot. One more, and I’ll have to report this to our master” Emma said, not taking her eyes from the clipboard in her hands.

Margot swallowed the lump in her throat and fought back the fit of tears she felt welling up inside. “Em?” she said he hesitantly, looking up from where she perched, nude, on the scale in the bathroom, for her morning weigh in.

Emma seemed surprised at the address, arching her dark eyebrows. “Yes,” she said, not looking up from her clipboard and continuing to jot down some notation about Margot’s morning evaluation.

Margot stood frozen and humiliated, her friend, her lover wouldn’t even look up to acknowledge her. She couldn’t fight it any longer, tears leaked from her eyes, slowly trailing their way down her cheeks. “I…I thought…what happened between us…”

“Hmmm. I’m sorry.” Emma finally looked up from her notation barely making note of Margot’s emotional state. “Sorry, Margot, what was that. I was distracted by this task list and making sure everything was being properly filled out. I wouldn’t want our Master upset.”

Margot nodded slowly, brushing her tears away with the back of her hand. “Sorry, it’s nothing,” she said picking up her shorts and tee-shirt from a hook by the door and putting them on before stepping out of the bathroom. Taylor Swift waited anxiously outside, she passed her saying nothing. Margot was barely holding back the tears as it was.

That was it, she thought, Emma was now right and truly broken, it was either that, or she was putting on one hell of a show. It was strange, she thought, the most out spoken feminist, and women’s rights activist among them was the first to succumb to Stockholm Syndrome. The fact that her former friend and lover was now clearly on the side of her captor hurt, but not nearly as much as the seeming loss of that relationship did.

Margot retreated back to her room as quickly as her legs would take her, closing the door behind her and collapsed onto her simple full sized bed. She drew her legs up to her chest, as her emotions finally got the better of her, and she fell into a fit of tears. She hadn’t cried since waking up here. At first, she was scared and a little hostile, then that second night, her captor gave her a new friend to channel her emotion into. Now that was gone and the enormity of her situation and her loneliness was all that was left. Margot cried and cried till she had no tears left, she cried till she was exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep.

She awoke hours later, her stomach grumbling from skipping breakfast. On legs, shaky and weak from hunger, she walked into the main room. She took a frozen dinner from the freezer and popped it into the microwave, pouring herself a tall glass of water, after all, she had to watch her weight. Sitting at the table watching the microwave spin her food in a circle, Margot wondered if this place would eventually have a similar effect on her. She felt numb.

One thing was for sure, she thought, whatever was going on in the punishment room was designed to break Bella and Chloe, in much the same way that Taylor seemed changed since her return. The microwave timer beeped, and she got up to retrieve her food. Sitting back down, cutting it mechanically, Margot wondered if it might not just be better to give in, to acquiesce. It seemed unlikely that anyone would find them, that her and the others would be trapped here till their captor tired of them.

Melancholy thoughts of despair filled her long after she finished her meal. They continued until the sound of someone crying reached her ears. It was coming from the hallway where the showers resided. It seemed she wasn’t the only having a rough day. Whether it was in hopes of finding a new friend to fill the void, or maybe just to discover if Bella or Chloe had been released, Margot got up and went toward the showers to see who it was.

She found Taylor Swift sitting on the bench in front of the showers, her legs drawn up to her chest and sobbing softly. Margot hurried over, slipping her arms around the pop sensation’s shoulders, and drawing her head to her chest. Taylor excepted the embrace wordlessly. Turning as she did to slip her own arms around Margot’s waist, and burying her head in Margot’s chest as she continued to cry. The Aussie stroked the singer’s light blonde hair and made soft soothing sounds to try and calm Taylor down.

The two set, entwined in each other’s arms until Taylor finished crying. Margot just sat silently holding her, knowing that sometimes you just need to cry. After she was all cried out, Taylor sat, clinging to Margot, not saying a word, so finally, Margot asked, “want to talk about it? If not, I understand. But, sometimes it helps to tell your problems to someone else.” She sat back just enough to look Taylor in the eyes, offering her a brave, smile. “We all need friends. I know I could sure use one.”

Fresh tears leaked from Taylor’s eyes as she spoke. “We’re never getting out of here…” Laying her head back against Margot’s chest, she went on. “What choice do we have? We’re going to die down here… It’s either submit, or be tortured to death…”

“Taylor!” Margot exclaimed pulling the popstar away from her chest to look her in the eyes, those amazing blue eyes, now smudged and smeared with black mascara. “Look. I know this place is terrible. But we do have some choices. We can choose whether to give up. We can choose how we submit. Our master may be a monster, but he does seem to want us to enjoy what he gives us, however sick and twisted that is. And, most importantly, we can choose our friends. We’re all each other has down here, and we need to support one another.” She gave Taylor her bravest smile, wiping the tears from the singer’s cheeks, and stroking a strand of hair from her exhausted looking face.

Taylor wrapped her arms back around Margot, enjoying the closeness and warmth of another human being. “I…I just don’t know if I can—”

“—We’ll get through it together,” Margot said, interrupting her. “I’ll be here for you, whenever you need it.”

“Thank you,” Taylor whispered softly, hugging Margot tight. They held each other again for a long while, neither saying anything, but this time there were no tears. After some time passed, Margot gently released Taylor, saying “we both have chores to do. Let’s talk later ok?” Taylor nodded without a word, wiping her face and getting up from the bench to prepare again for a shower.

Margot spent a good bit of the rest of the day in the gym, working off some of her frustrated emotions, and preparing to not disappoint at weigh in tomorrow. She was in the middle of her cool down stretches when she noticed a figure standing in the doorway. It was her captor, the man who stylized himself as her master, standing there in just his thin white linen pants and a pair of simple slippers.

It still bothered her that she still didn’t know his name. But she had to admit, under different circumstances, she would have… Well, he was quite the specimen she thought. He was tall, not so tall as to be awkward, just tall enough to have complimented her in heels. His arms were long and leanly muscled, he wore an easy smile, his short, dark brown hair was slightly mussed, as if he didn’t care to brush it, and those eyes… The color of blue-grey steel hinting at something just below the surface, but revealing nothing and seeming to penetrate her to her core. Her knees felt weak under that gaze.

“I hear you’ve had a rough day.” He spoke, concern evident in his deep, silky voice, and Margot felt a twinge of heat building in her loins, and a flush come to her cheeks. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Let me go.” Margot snipped, turning back to the mirror continuing her cool down stretches, and doing her best to ignore him, and the unwanted feelings she felt welling up inside.

“Anything else?” He was closer now, leaning against the frame of the weight machine, his arms crossed across his tanned athletic chest. Although her back was turned to him, she could feel his eyes crawling over her body. It’s not like the shorts he forced them to wear did much to hide the curves and valleys of her form.

“Drop dead?” The answer leapt from her mouth before her brain could reign it in. But rather than the expected response of violence, Margot instead only heard a deep throaty chuckle.

“I’m afraid,” he went on in answer to the question, “that would go very poorly for you and my other guests.” He moved closer to her, now less than two feet from where she was standing, arms stretched out in front of her. “You see, my guards have—”

“We’re not your guests’ asshole. We’re your fucking prisoners…”

“Right you are, Ms. Robbie, quite right.” He took her by the waist then, pulling her into his chest, and turning her around so he could look her in the eyes. He brushed a stray strand of her long blonde hair from her face, and placed his other hand against the small of her back, keeping her pressed gently to his chest.

Margot was suddenly very angry with him. He had abducted her, held her for days against her will, raped her, but in his moment, she was most angry with how he had turned Emma against her. She pushed against his chest, stepping back away from him. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

To her surprise, he didn’t continue his advance, he just held up his hands in acquiesce. “Ok, ok, I just want to talk.” He then held his hands behind his back in a nonthreatening stance and started to lightly pace. “Look, I know you’re mad about not being promoted…”

“You’re a real piece of shit you know that?” Margot backed up as far away from him as she could, pressing her back against the mirrored wall of the gym and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Careful, Ms. Robbie. I am being magnanimous right now. Further slight might cause me to change my mind.” His tone was even, not angry, just the faintest edge of threat. It caused Margot to shiver and glance to the floor.

“Talk?” Margot said, just above a whisper. She swallowed her pride, remembering that here, she had only the power he gave her. “Ok, fine, we can talk… You should know though that I’m not upset about the promotion. Well, maybe a little. I’m more upset with how it changed Emma. It totally went to her head, she’s like a completely different person now.”

“I know,” he said offering her an apologetic smile. “I had intended Emma to come away from our encounter with a certain degree of authority and power. It was an unforeseen consequence that she also developed a rather elevated level of self-righteousness.”

Margot looked up from her feet to meet her captor’s sorrowful gaze. “What did you do to her?”

“I taught her that sometimes the greatest power comes in surrender.”

“I guess that’s a lesson you plan to teach all of us?”

“Yes” he said, spreading his hands wide in empathy, “and no… Everyone is different, and in need of different things to make them happy.”

“I guess you think you’ve got it all figured out then. So, what do I need?”

“Attachment” her master said simply. “You need someone to need you, to want you.” He took a few steps toward her, again holding his arms out, but this time to offer her a warm embrace. “Am I, right?”

Margot hated him. She knew what he was saying was true. She had felt hopeless since Emma had begun to ignore her, and felt a glimmer of hope again after her interaction with Taylor earlier today. She stepped into his arms and felt tears of hope and despair fall to her cheeks as he wrapped his warm loving arms around her.

She felt her master’s hot breath on her scalp as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. “I’ll let you in on a little secret” he said after a moment. “I need you. I want you, ever so much. That’s why I brought you here. It wasn’t just to compliment one of the others.” He stroked her back lightly as she held onto him like a raft in a storm. “That’s why I want to offer you a gift.”

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Margot looked up at him. “A gift? What kind of gift…”

“Well, first, I’m going to promote you to a level three. You more than deserve it, especially after how you comforted Taylor earlier today. Second, I want to assign one of the girls to you. Not Ms. Watson mind you. I need her where she is. But anyone else, your choice, as a sort of mentoring project. Who do you find the sexiest? Who do you most want to help fit in here? Who do you want to fuck every night?” As he asked that last question, his hands slid down her back and firmly cupped her butt cheeks, giving them a soft squeeze.

Margot swallowed hard against the lump rising in her throat. Despite herself, she pressed against the strong, toned body of her captor, feeling more aroused than she had since that first night when they had shared Emma between them. “Who do you want to fuck every night?” His words reverberated in her ears, and she felt flush with heat, closing her eyes and picturing herself in a sweaty tangled embrace with a certain someone. She hated herself for the feeling of longing and lust for the man in front of her. But she couldn’t deny it any longer, she wanted to be with him.

* * *

Alex smiled, knowing he had Margot right where he wanted her. Unlike Emma, he knew she had to give herself to him willingly. “Who do you want to fuck every night?” As the words escaped his lips, he felt Margot press her body tight against his, he could practically feel her pussy quivering in anticipation. She looked up at him, her vibrant green eyes afire with lust. “You, Master.”

As she spoke, Margot lowered herself to her knees, and untied the band holding his linen pants up. They fell to the floor, and she took his thick cock in hand and began to slowly stroke it up and down. Alex held his arms behind his back, despite his urge to take her, knowing it would gain him much more if he let her do all the work.

Margot began to suck on the side of his dick, just below the head, letting the spit flow from her mouth, and coating his shaft in a thick layer of homemade lubricant as her hand worked back and forth. Soon, Alex was standing at full mast, and the blonde Aussie wasted no time sucking the tip into her warm mouth and working her tongue in and around the head. Alex shuddered in pleasure as her lips sank lower, nearly swallowing his entire thick prick in one go, and feeling his head press against the opening of her throat.

Alex was amazed, she had no gag reflex what so ever, opening her throat and taking his entire length effortlessly. She began to face fuck herself, slowly at first and then more vigorously, bobbing her head up and down and running her tongue along the underside of his cock. Before long, his dick was coated in thick ropy saliva. Margot pulled away, and several strands clung to her lips connected to the pulsating head of his manhood. She bit her lip coyly saying “Can I make you cum, Master?”

“Not yet.” Alex pulled her to her feet, kissing her deeply and gently probing her mouth with his own tongue. He yanked her dark blue gym shorts down, and began to gently rub her clit with his middle and index finger as they kissed. After she was moaning into his mouth, he pulled away, and pressed her against the mirrored wall, slipping his cock into her warm, soaking wet hole. “We cum together” he whispered.

Margot stared at him through the mirror with her amazing green eyes as he pushed himself all the way into her tight pussy. She watched as he gripped her hips, moved up behind her, and slowly thrust himself back and forth. She bit her lip in pleasure, never taking her eyes from his as his thick cock worked its way in and out of her. “Let me see you kiss yourself in the glass. Will you kiss yourself for me? It would really turn me on.”

A slight smile touched her lips as she turned her gaze from him, to her own reflection. Leaning forward, her hot breath beginning to fog the glass, she reached a hand between her legs and began rubbing her clit in a slow circle. With a light teasing grin, she gave her reflection a soft peck on the lips. Alex slid his hands up her taunt sexy body, moaning as her pussy clamped down on his cock, he gripped her tits in both hands and whispered “you fucking tease.”

“You pleasure me, and I’ll pleasure you.” Margot breathed in short rapid bursts as Alex increased his pace. She began to ardently rub at her clit and thrust back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Alex was working her nipples between his fingers, and Margot groaned in pleasure as he lightly pinched and pulled on them. She felt herself building toward a powerful orgasm, and again raised her gaze to her own reflection.

Alex watched in reverie as Margot Robbie, thrusting back on his cock, and rubbing her clit in a hard, fast circle, leaned in and began to kiss and lick the mirrored glass of her own reflection. As she kissed herself, her gaze rose to meet Alex’s as she began to shudder in orgasm, moaning and thrusting herself back onto Alex’s cock. Soon it was only Alex’s strong arms supporting her, as her legs were shaking so badly. “I want your cum, Master” she gasped. To encourage him on, she again licked the glass of her reflection, kissing it, and watching him with her gorgeous green eyes.

With the show, she was putting on, Alex couldn’t take it any longer, he exploded inside of her. He continued slamming himself in and out, working himself inside of her till his balls were completely drained, and Margot was just leaning against the wall for support.

After his own orgasm was finished, he leaned forward, gently kissing her cheek, and whispered, “that was amazing.” Margot turned to face him, lifting her left leg, wrapping it around Alex’s waist, and sliding her arms around his neck. They slid to the floor, Margot straddling her master’s lap as their lips and tongues met in soft, warm passion. Alex pulled her tight against his chest, and gripped her ass and back in either hand. “You’re unbelievable” he whispered between kisses, holding himself to her and pressing her back against the mirror.

Margot raised her lips to his ear, gently sucking the lobe into her mouth. “Can I tell you the name of my desire now?” She ran her tongue into his ear, her breath hot and moist on his flesh. “You want to know who I want to fuck every night? Let me tell you. It just might surprise you.”

Alex shivered as Margot whispered the name, her hot breath on his neck, and her pussy milking the last vestiges of cum from his well-used cock. “Good choice…” he said softly.

They held onto each other long after Alex’s cock softened and slipped free of Margot. He held her tight, thinking about her request, and feeling a new-found closeness for the Aussie that he didn’t quite expect.

She rested her head against his chest, knowing that like Emma, she was now hopelessly enamored of her captor, her master. She wasn’t even sure she cared about the realization of that knowledge, or how hypocritical it was that only a few hours ago, she was chastising Em for having that very same feeling.


	12. Bad Girls Get Punished pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Girls Bella and Chloe are punished for attacking Alex and plotting an escape attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Emma Watson, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift, Bella Thorne, Chloe Moretz, Felicity Jones, Cara Delevingne, Dove Cameron or Ariana Grande. The versions of them that appear in this story are fictional and purely based on their celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.
> 
> Author Note: Hello readers, please visit the Billion Dollar Harem thread on this site's forum. You can do so by following this URL: http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/topic/64346-billion-dollar-harem/ Thanks, I look forward to hearing from you,

Day 10

It was the morning after Alex had been attacked by Chloe Moretz and Bella Thorne. He needed a new girl to run the harem, and had chosen Emma Watson. He had given Emma two hours to finish up with her morning routine and change into her new level three clothes before joining him in his private quarters. Alex intended to spent most of that time in the punishment room.

The pain in his groin reminded him oh so clearly of the attack against him last night, and Alex had every intention of using the ensuing punishment to break the two teenagers, and turn them, at least temporarily, into the perfect subservient slaves. Ulu and Thando had helped him move them from the hallway outside Chloe’s room to the punishment room, where Alex had seen personally to their extreme discomfort.

They were exactly where he had left them. Chloe was strapped into the horse. Her legs bound to the legs of the vertical board, which kept her bent over at the waist and her arms and head were held in place by the stockade at the end of the board. She was completely naked, and the height of the board had been raised so that only the tips of her feet could touch the ground. She had a ball gag in her mouth, and a vibrator, held in place with a bit of duct tape, pressed against her clit. Its slight buzzing could be heard reverberating about the room, and she was squirming as much as the horse would allow. By now, the pleasure caused by the vibrator would have become agonizing pain, as evidenced by the tears covering her face, and the snot dripping from her nose from hours spent crying.

Bella was suspended from the celling by her arms. Like Chloe, she had been raised high enough so that only the tips of her feet could touch the ground, but whereas Chloe’s weight was supported by the horse, Bella had only her wrists and toes to support herself. No doubt, she had spent the intervening hours shifting her weight in a tortuous attempt to alleviate the pain on her joints and toes. She was wearing only a plain white cotton thong, which was now covered in a thick wet patch, no doubt from the vibrator Alex had placed against her clit before hanging her up. In addition to the vibrator, a long string could be seen hanging from between her legs it was attached to the anal beads he had shoved up her tight little asshole. She could be heard faintly whimpering, although most of that sound was drowned out by the dildo Alex had pushed into her mouth. The thick flesh colored phallus was held in place by a ring gag at a point just before the opening of her throat. So, she could still breathe, if only through her nose.

Both flinched from the relative hells he had placed them in as Alex flipped the lights on. “You might be thinking,” Alex began, picking up a thick studded wooden paddle, “that you’re ready to start begging for your punishment to be over. That you’re sorry for what you did to me last night.” WHACK! The sound filled the room as Alex smacked the paddle against the palm of his hand, causing both teens to again flinch. “I can assure you, you’d be wrong.” He walked across the room to where Chloe was being held tight by the horse. “You’re nowhere near sorry yet.”

Alex gently caressed Chloe’s tight little butt, giving it a firm squeeze. She shifted as best she could, and mumbled something around the ball gag stuffed in her mouth. No doubt it was a plea for forgiveness. Alex wanted nothing to do with it. He reared back, and with all his strength brought the paddle down on Chloe’s ass. WHACK! The sound filled the room, her ass jiggled under the blow and a sob found its way from around the gag. Tears again rolled down her face, as Alex brought the paddle down again and again on her soft milky teenaged flesh. He paddled her ass again and again, each time bringing the full might of his arm down. With each blow Chloe would whimper pathetically, sobbing and crying, the gag drowning out all attempts to beg forgiveness. When he was finished, her small round ass was covered in black and blue welts, her head hung limply in defeat, and long strings of saliva and snot dripped to the floor. Alex leaned in close by her ear and whispered: “bad girls get punished.” To which she answered only with a wheezing sob.

“Your turn” he said looking over at Bella. “Would you like down?” The question was mocking, and she answered with a fervent nodding of her head. He lowered her to the ground slowly, knowing that her legs were in no shape to support her full weight. The last thing he wanted was for her to smack her head on the unforgiving stone floor. After unlocking the manacles around her wrists, and pulling the dildo from her mouth, he hauled her to her feet by her hair, and draped her body across Chloe’s back. With so much time spent suspended, Bella could scarcely move, let alone fight back. WHACK! The noise bounced from her healthy round ass. Again, Alex brought the full might of his arm down with the blow, and all the red-haired Disney princess could do was whimper and sob. Rearing back, he brought the paddle down again, and again, till her ass was likewise covered in black and blue welts, and tears ran in rivulets down her face.

Alex did nothing, as Bella slid helplessly to the floor after her spanking. He retrieved two bottles of water from the supply cabinet and asked “thirsty?” Both girls nodded and murmured accent. Having been bound for more than half a day, and with the tears and the successive orgasms from the vibrators, no doubt both were beginning to feel quite dehydrated. “Good.” Alex said as he pulled the top from the first bottle and moved over to Chloe. “I’m going to remove your gag now. If you try to talk or beg for forgiveness in any way, the current punishment will seem a dream. Do you understand?”

Chloe nodded, as much as the stockade holding her in place would allow. Alex pulled the gag free, and held the bottle to her lips, allowing her to drink the bottle down. When she finished, he removed the lid of the second, and had her drink that one too. He then moved to Bella, who had collapsed in a heap at Chloe’s feet. Using zip ties from the security cabinet, he attached the young red head’s wrists to the front legs of the horse. Then used rope to stake her legs to the floor in the spread-eagle position, pulling her body taunt. This effectively pinned Bella to the floor, immobilizing her, with her head positioned directly between Chloe’s legs.

He then replaced the gag in Chloe’s mouth, and turned both girl’s vibrators back up, causing them to groan in unison. “I hope you’re thirsty too.” Alex said leering down at Bella whose mouth was still held open by the ring gag. He then left the room, flipping off the lights, and again casting the room in darkness. The last thing Alex heard before the door closed behind him was a very audible groan of fear, as Bella realized just where her drink would come from.

Alex smiled as walked toward his room and his meeting with the now level 3 Emma Watson.

Day 11

Alex entered the punishment room early in the morning, having gone to bed soon after Emma left. He was feeling particularly sated after their meeting, and felt like he might have finally broken down her defenses. The nubile brit had almost thanked him for the fucking he had given her, and she seemed more than satisfied when she left him for the showers. He felt hopeful that she would become a loyal and willing servant capable of running the harem with little oversite.

The door opened, and immediately the smell hit him. Covering his nose, Alex flipped on the lights. The sight which lay before him was both revolting, and highly satisfying. Both girls were again just where he had left them, and were still sobbing profusely.

Chloe’s legs were slicked with urine and female ejaculate, and the soft buzz of vibrators could be heard still plying their menstruations. Tears streaked her face, and sweat matted her normally lustrous blonde hair. Alex grinned. She looked an absolute mess. No doubt she was in agony, not just from the vibrator, which had been buzzing away for more than a full day with no respite, but also from the stockade itself holding her in place. Now, the horse was a little more forgiving than a conventional stockade, as it provided support for her body, but spending more than a day held in place had surely locked her joints and caused her limbs to go numb. None the less, with snot dripping from her nose, and sobbing around the ball gag in her mouth, she seemed quite relieved to see Alex.

Bella on the other hand, barely noticed the lights or Alex’s arrival at all. Her sobbing seemed not to be caused so much by his arrival and the hope of alleviation, but more out of circumstance. Her face and chest were covered in sweat and urine. But, worse than that, the primary source of the room’s odor came from a long thick shit which lay across her face. Being pinned the way she was, there was little she could do to remove it, and worse with her mouth held open by the ring gag no doubt she had also been tasting it, probably for hours. Her body was assuredly in less pain than Chloe’s, being simply pinned to the floor. But she was almost catatonic from the trauma of being pissed and shit on at some point in the night.

“Damn” Alex exclaimed, causing Bella to slightly stir and Chloe to give him a pleading look, “you bitches look like absolute hell. I’m guessing,” he continued his taunt, “you two did not sleep well.” He pressed his slipper-clad foot to Bella’s face, smearing the turd into her skin and pressing it into her mouth. She whimpered pathetically as he rubbed it in. “Chloe, did you shit on Bella?” He paused making a tsk of disappointment “that was certainly not kind of you. It’s only been a day. What you just couldn’t hold it in? Not even for the sake of your supposed friend?”

Chloe looked at him desperately. She tried to shake her head, to somehow deny that she was at fault as fresh tears fell from her eyes. “You want to say something?” Alex continued taunting. She did her best to nod, as Alex pulled his foot from Bella’s face, wiping his shoe across her chest, and leaving a dark streak as he did. He pulled the gag from the young blonde’s mouth, again threatening her, “do not plead for lenience, or try to apologize. We are not there yet, and you would hate for me to make this worse, wouldn’t you?”

His threat halted her, and she paused in her speech. “I…” her voice was hoarse from dehydration, even though she had been spared the worst of it. “I didn’t—” Alex slapped her hard across the face, interrupting whatever it was she was about to say.

“Who am I? You will address me properly, or you will suffer far worse.”

Chloe looked at the floor in despair, fresh snot dripped from her nose, and her tongue reached out to taste the blood on her lip. “Master,” she began, her head still hanging in defeat, “I didn’t mean to. It…it was an accident.”

“You accidently took a giant dump on your friend…”

“Master, it was the vibrator, I…I couldn’t help it.” She looked up, defeat and humiliation plainly evident in her normally beautiful green eyes, which were now bloodshot and weary.

Alex however, couldn’t bring himself to feel pity for her just yet. He went about the task of removing Bella from her restraints, careful not to get any of Chloe’s accident on his hands. Bella was still pretty much out of it, and rather than trying to get her to move on her own, Alex simply drug her by her legs across the punishment room floor. He propped up against the wall, and used the hose, sprayed her clean. He then removed her soiled panties, the vibrator, anal beads, and the ring gag from her mouth. Bella slowly became more herself as the filth was washed away and the toys were removed. Even using her arms to cover her nakedness when Alex stepped away to bring her food. He handed her two bottles of water, and a granola bar, all of which she furiously consumed.

After she finished her meal, she looked up at Alex with vehemence, twitching as if she was about to jump up and make him pay. Alex instantly produced a taser, holding it in front of her. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you. There are far worse things than being shit on, I can assure you.” She settled back down, wordlessly. “Besides, I’m not the one who did this to you.” He shifted his gaze to the nubile blonde being held by the horse. “Chloe talked you into helping her, didn’t she? She handed you the knife. She’s the one who pissed and shit on you, not me.”

Bella shifted her angry gaze from Alex, to Chloe.

Alex leaned in closer, whispering so only she could hear. “Do you want to sleep on the mattress tonight?” He pointed to the queen-sized bed on which Taylor Swift had been gangbanged by his men. “Would you like some more food and water?” “Do you want to get Chloe back for getting you into this in the first place?” As he spoke, he watched as Bella’s emotions ran from hope and relief, back to anger.

“What do you want me to do, Master?” Bella spoke, never taking her dark stormy eyes from the form of the teenaged blonde being held in the horse.

“Simple” Alex responded, pulling a long, thick, purple strap-on dildo from the same bag in which he had produced the food and water. “Fuck her the same way she fucked you, hard and mean.”

Bella’s eyes never moved from Chloe, as she reached up and took the strap-on from Alex. She wasted no time, rising to her feet, and stepping through its leg holes. Quickly adjusting the straps, she tightened the apparatus securely about her form. Alex was a little impressed, at how quickly she put it on, wondering if she’d done this before. Then, with a look of determination, she strode purposefully up behind the unsuspecting Chloe.

Alex moved to a chair on the edge of the room, dragging it over next to Chloe to get a better view of the action. As he took his seat, Bella yanked the duct tape holding the blonde teen’s vibrator in place away, and tossed the still buzzing little rabbit aside. Then, she took a firm grip on her victim’s hips and rammed the thick purple dildo deep inside her. Chloe grunted and sobbed as the plastic phallus rammed in to the hilt.

Alex watched, enthralled, as Bella’s lean athletic body flexed. Her abs were amazing and her long thin legs tensed as she thrust forward. Bella flipped her long red hair out of her eyes and firmly gripping Chloe around the waist, began to ram the dildo in and out of her. She started slow at first, moving the thick purple plastic out to the verge where it nearly popped from the blonde’s tight young pussy, before thrusting her hips forward, and violently ramming it all the way back in. Each time Bella forced the dildo in, Chloe would let out a grunt of pain. Fresh tears formed in her tired green eyes, and her head began to rock back and forth as much as the stockade holding it in place would allow.

After a dozen or so of those brutal strokes in and out, Bella reared a hand back, and smacked Chloe hard on her ass. She then began to work the dildo in and out at an ever-increasing pace. Slamming her hips back and forth, and making the purple dick disappear in and out. Filling the room with wet slapping sounds as her hips bounced against Chloe’s butt and her cock slid in and out of the blonde’s tight wet hole. Every few strokes, Bella would again apply a good hard smack to Chloe’s still black and blue cheeks. Before long, Chloe’s head hung in defeat, rocking back and forth as she stared blankly at the floor. She was sobbing softly, tears dripping from her cheeks and a long stream of snot hung from her nose, stretching nearly to the floor.

Alex stood and moved over to the front of the horse. Lifting the ring which held the stockade piece in place, and throwing the top piece off, effectively freeing Chloe’s head and arms from the restraint. Alex grabbed a handful of her damp matted blonde hair, lifting her head so she could look at him. Her eyes were tired and bloodshot. Alex bent down some and whispered in her ear, “feeling sorry yet?” Anger filled her eyes, as her head rocked again to Bella’s thrusting. Then, still holding her by the hair, Alex yanked the ball gag from her mouth. But before she could say or do anything, he slapped her hard across the face, dazing the blonde teen.

Alex dropped his pants while she was still out of it and thrust his rock-hard cock into her mouth. Her arms were useless from hours spent locked in the horse, and hung limply at her sides, and she was either too exhausted or knew better than to fight the oral intrusion. He gripped her head between his hands, and, matching Bella’s pace, began to slam his dick back and forth in her throat. Lifting his gaze, Alex met the dark unreadable eyes of the redhead on the other end of their blonde fuck toy. She grinned wickedly and redoubled her efforts.

Chloe hung helplessly between them, Alex fucking her throat, and Bella ruthlessly ramming the strap-on in and out of her pussy. She was gaging, grunting and sobbing from the assault, and all she could do was hope that soon it would be over.

Alex was thrusting in Chloe’s throat, but stood enraptured by Bella, whose tight taunt body was now covered with a thin sheen of sweat from her exertions. She continued watching him with that mysterious smile as she too fucked her blonde one time friend. It was that look, and the tight contractions of a throat fighting for air that finally brought him close to the edge. He rammed himself into the hilt, and reached across the barely conscious body of Chloe, to grip Bella by the hair and pull her face close to his. He kissed her passionately and deeply as he exploded inside the girl between them. Bella sucked his tongue into her mouth, and rammed her dildo into the hilt, giving Chloe another good hard slap across the ass as she did so.

Alex had a mind-blowing orgasm. He held himself inside Chloe’s throat as rope after rope of hot cum burst forth from his cock, and continued to kiss Bella long and deep. They held the kiss, their tongues intermingling, until Alex’s balls were drained, and Chloe was retching cum from around the dick in her throat. He pulled back, breathless, and slid his cock from Chloe’s mouth. Cum dripped from her lips and ran from her nose, and he slapped her with his softening meat three times across the check. Though she barely seemed to notice as she was nearly unconsciousness from the assault.

Alex let Bella recline on the mattress, after giving her more water and food. She ate, as Alex took the manacles which had once held the red haired former Disney princess suspended from the ceiling, and place them on Chloe’s wrists. He suspended the young blonde in a similar fashion, lifting her till only the tips of her toes touched the floor. Chloe hung limp, exhausted and stiff from two days in the horse, and was completely unable to fight back as Alex strung her up and replaced the ball gag in her mouth. She did however, have the strength to look upon Alex in terror as he used a fresh piece of duct tape to reapply the vibrator to her aching clit. A long low groan of pain and sorrow slid from around the gag as Alex turned the vibrator up to max.

He left them then, giving Bella three bottles of water and a couple granola bars. Telling her that she could leave tomorrow if she behaved and took care of Chloe by giving her a few sips of water, and a few bites of granola throughout the day, but not to take her down. Chloe only sobbed and whimpered as Alex left his instructions, by then beginning to feel the tension of hanging by the wrists and the renewed pain of the buzzing rabbit on her clit. “Yes Master,” was all Bella said. Alex left, feeling that things were progressing nicely.


	13. Bad Girls Get Punished pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad girl's punishment continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> The following is a work of fiction. It is not, in any way, intended to reflect reality. It is purely a fantasy originating in the deepest recesses of my mind. While real people do appear in this work, I, the writer of this work, in no way wish to see these individuals actually put in any situation contained therein. Furthermore, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, condone rape, kidnapping, violence, or any of the other questionable acts that appear herein. This work is not intended to endorse or condone anyone who would perform such vile acts. Anyone who would do any such a thing to a real-life person deserves punishments reserved only for those in the deepest circle of hell. In addition, I do not know, nor have I ever met Emma Watson, Margot Robbie, Taylor Swift, Bella Thorne, Chloe Moretz, Felicity Jones, Cara Delevingne, Dove Cameron or Ariana Grande. The versions of them that appear in this story are fictional and purely based on their celebrity persona. I apologize if that offends you. My intention is only to entertain. Finally, I make no money from the distribution of this work.
> 
> Author Note: Hello readers, please visit the Billion Dollar Harem thread on this site's forum. You can do so by following this URL: http://www2.adult-fanfiction.org/forum/topic/64346-billion-dollar-harem/ Thanks, I look forward to hearing from you,

Day 12

Alex yawned deeply. It was three in the morning, he had a steaming cup of coffee in hand as he sat down at the control console in his room. Barely a half an hour had passed since Ukuza woke him to let him know that Bella had gone against his instructions, and had lowered Chloe to the floor. Alex took a long drink of the warm liquid as he focused the punishment room to be the featured camera on screen. With the coffee beginning to perk him up, Alex watched.

The queen-sized mattress, which had been in the corner of the room, now sat near the center, directly under the spot where Alex had strung Chloe up by her wrists little more than six hours ago. The blonde teen was still manacled, and the chain was still attached. Unsurprising since Bella would have no way to remove them. The ball gag which had been wedged in Chloe’s mouth, and the vibrator that he had placed against her clit had been removed, and now sat on the bed an arm’s length from the girls. Chloe’s head rested in Bella’s lap, her eyes staring off blankly at nothing. The young red head gently stroked her hair and whispered softly: “I’m so sorry for what happened Clo. I had to…to do it. It was the only way. The master would have done far worse if I had refused.”

Alex felt torn. On the one hand, he was angry that Bella had disobeyed him. Feeling the need to punish her mercilessly for her defiance. On the other, he was happy that this experience had brought Chloe and her closer together. Hoping that one day their relationship might deepen to something more intimate. In the end, his decision on how to handle this came down to the simple fact that he couldn’t allow such disregard for his instructions to blossom into rebellion.

He watched for another ten minutes as he drank his coffee, and thought up a few ideas with which to torment Bella. After his drink was gone, and he was feeling more awake, Alex gathered up a few items before leaving his room and heading toward the punishment room.

In the main room, he found Emma Watson sitting and watching Notting Hill in the dark. She looked up, pausing the movie and giving Alex a curious look. Three in the morning, entering the main dorm with a determined look and carrying a small bag which undoubtedly held no good, it’s no wonder she was surprised to see him. “Master?” she called out, standing and crossing the floor to where he stood.

Alex gazed upon her. She was a vision in the dim light of the TV, wearing the dark red tee and shorts of a level 3, her feet bare, and her hair down. Alex smiled down at her. “Yes, Ms. Watson?”

She stepped into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head against his bare chest. “I trust you’re going to the punishment room to do something nasty to Bella and Chloe?”

Gently touching her head, Alex nodded, saying “They disobeyed me, assaulted me, tried to kill me. They need to be taught their place.”

Emma looked up, into Alex’s steely eyes, partially hidden by the darkened room. Reaching up, she entwined her arms around his neck, and standing on her tip toes, gently kissed him on the lips. “Of course, Master, they should be punished for what they did. But remember, they’re young and scared. Perhaps you shouldn’t go too hard on them. Show them that they did wrong, but teach them that they belong here.” She smiled tiredly at him, stroking his chest softly before bouncing up and kissing him lightly on the lips again with a grin. She pulled away from him, and went back to her seat on the couch saying: “Just a thought, Master. Just a thought. Have fun.” With that, she pulled her legs up to her chest and raising the remote unpaused the movie.

Alex stood stunned for a moment. Then, blinking he strode toward the door at the room’s far end. At the open door, he called back to Emma over his shoulder: “Thank you, Ms. Watson.” She murmured an “uh huh” without looking away from her movie and Alex went through the door, marching down the hall toward the punishment room.

Bella and Chloe both let out a squeal of surprise as Alex threw open the door and turned on the lights, flooding the room in brightness, and reveling their disobedience. Bella immediately jumped to her feet, but before she could run, hide or fight, Alex raised his taser and fired. She collapsed in a blink, falling to the mattress, shuttering under controllably as the current rushed through her. Alex held the trigger for a moment longer, causing the seizing red-haired vixen to release her bladder. A thick acidic scent filled the air as the rancid fluid pooled under her naked body.

Chloe, who was still weak from days of mistreatment and lack of nourishment could only watch as her friend struggled under fifty thousand volts. Shrinking as best she could away from the puddle forming on the mattress. The manacles and chains at her wrists jangled softly as she shied away from the twitching Bella. She turned a frightened gaze and slowly shook her head no when Alex looked to her and asked: “you gonna be trouble?”

“Good” Alex responded. “Did she feed you, give you water?”

“Yes, Master,” Chloe answered timidly.

“Good” Alex said as he drug Bella off the mattress by her hair, duct-taped her arms behind her back and her ankles together, before laying her on her side. “Then, up you go,” he said to Chloe, before raising her back to the position she was in when he left earlier, naked and hanging by her wrists, her toes barely touching the floor.

“Master,” she exclaimed before Alex could reinsert the ball gag, “please, do anything you want to me, just please, please don’t stick that vibrator back on…” Tears leaked from her bloodshot green eyes, she was desperate and exhausted, proven by her speaking out of turn. “I…I just can’t take it anymore,” she added in an almost inaudible whisper.

Alex shoved the gag back in her mouth, tightening the straps and shutting her up. Scooping up the vibrator at his feet, he held it before her. “You mean this?” He smiled as she shifted on her tip toes away from it as much as her restrains would allow, which wasn’t much. Her eyes filled with fear as she nodded her head. “Are you going to be a good girl from now on?” Again, she nodded and Alex, satisfied for now, stuck the device back in the bag he had brought with him, much to the young blonde’s relief.

Having dealt with Chloe, Alex turned his attention to Bella, who was beginning to come around. “What should I do with you?” he mused to himself.

Bella, still not understanding her place, said “Master, please, I’m sorry. I—” Whatever she was going to say was cut off as Alex placed a swift kick to her ribs. Causing her to groan and curl into the fetal position.

Kneeling by her head, he hissed “you only speak when spoken to. Do you understand?”

She nodded, tears forming in her eyes and said in gasping breaths: “yes, Master. I’m sorry.”

“Good,” he said hauling her to her knees. “Are you going to continue fighting me? Or do I need to get rough with you?”

She swallowed nervously, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. “No, Master.”

Alex nodded in satisfaction, removing a small pocket knife from the bag and cutting her bonds. “Lay on the horse, face down.” Bella complied wordlessly, laying down, and placing her head and hands in the stockade grooves. Alex slid the top portion of the stockade in place, locking it down with its metal ring. He then adjusted the boards height, so Bella’s ass was sticking up in the air at the perfect level. Taking a moment, he admired her thick round backside, still bruised from the paddling two days earlier. Then he locked her legs in place, attaching them, spread wide to the rear legs of the horse.

Giving her ass a hard swat, he moved in front of her saying, “open up.” Again, Bella put up no resistance, as Alex slid the ring gag between her lips and wedged her mouth open. “Are you a cock loving slut?” he asked with a grin, pulling the tie on his pants and stepping out of them as they fell to the floor. Tears leaked from her eyes as Bella clenched them tightly closed and did her best, in spite of the stockade holding her in place, to shake her head no. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Alex slipped his flaccid, but still impressively thick penis into her mouth. But, rather than giving Bella the face fucking she was expecting, Alex opened his bladder. The young red-head began to sputter and gag in surprise as hot, salty urine burst into her throat. Stepping forward, and gripping the top of the stockade, Alex slowly thrust his hips forward, pushing his dick deep into her throat even as the piss continued to flow. Bella gurgled and struggled to swallow the rancid liquid rather than choke on it and by the time the waterworks had stopped, Bella had coughed, gagged, and swallowed most of the contents of Alex’s bladder. The rest covered her face, dripped painfully from her nose and left its thick acidic flavor to linger in her mouth.

Bella heard the door to the punishment room open, as Alex, who’s dick was still in her piss filled throat, began to thrust back and forth. His cock had begun to harden when she felt the hard swat of a large muscular hand on her ass, and a second meaty organ rubbing up and down against the opening of her pussy. She struggled, bucking violently against the restraints as the second, unknown assailant entered her with a deep groan.

Alex’s cock grew to full size and filled her throat, as Bella began to sob helplessly. Fresh tears ran down her face, leaking through her tightly closed eyes. That is, till a hard slap across her face caused her to look up. “You look up at me while I’m fucking your face, or so help me you’ll live out the rest of your miserable life in this room” Her cheek stung from the blow, and her vision was blurry from the tears, but she managed to hold his gaze with her big brown eyes while his thick veiny shaft slid back and forth through her full pouty lips.

He stared down upon her pain filled face, damp from crying as he gripped her head at both sides and slowly slid his fat meat deep into her throat. Bella’s mouth was held open by the gag, but her lips were still able to close, which they did, stretched around Alex’s tool as it bored into her head. He held her gaze loving the sobs and tears she emitted as he fucked her face at a purposeful easy pace.

Meanwhile, standing behind her, Ulu was stretching her tight teenaged twat around his huge African dick. He, like his boss, was in no hurry to release, enjoying the torment he was bringing to this formerly rich entitled white bitch now suffering his massive cock. He gripped her thighs in both hands and methodically worked himself in and out, watching as each stroke pulled and stretched her cunt around his dark veiny shaft. Each time he drove it all the way in, he would rear back and smack her ass with all his might. The blow, which he sporadically switched from one cheek to the other, would cause her pussy to twitch and seize down tightly on his member.

The merciless African soldier thrust in, bringing a massive blow down on Bella’s thick ass, causing her to groan in pain around the member assaulting her throat. He then leaned forward seizing a handful of her hair, and hauled it over the stockade board which kept her head locked in place. He wound the long red locks around his wrist and began to yank back violently each time he thrust forward causing her to lurch in pain back onto his cock. Just as she was forced to push back against her attacker, Ulu would bring his free hand down in a hard blow slapping her ass.

The two men soon got in a groove. Alex thrusting into Bella’s throat. Ulu pistoning into her unwilling teen twat and yanking roughly on her hair while continuing his violent assault on her backside. It didn’t take long for their rhythms to sync up so both men could drive the full length of their cocks fully inside of Bella at the same time. The young teen was being skewered at either end, held helplessly by the horse. She was sobbing audibly, tears running in rivulets down her cheeks as Alex and Ulu steadily pounded he from either end. She struggled against the restraints holding her, but locked into the horse there was little she could do to escape. Wet slapping sounds could be heard as both men slammed their hips forward, impaling Bella between them and causing her to grunt and sob in pain and humiliation.

Right about the time Alex and Ulu were getting in sync on either end of Bella, Thando and Zeru entered the punishment room. They took lube from Alex’s bag and set their sights on young Chloe Moretz, who hung helplessly by her wrists in the center of the room watching in awe as Bella Thorne was spit roasted between her master and his guard. She gave them a look of terror as she realized it was she they intended on taking. Thando lifted her from her feet and said in broken English “you wrap legs, or things go bad.”

Chloe caught the jist, and not wanting to upset her attacker, or her Master, who looked up from his attack on Bella’s face, complied, wrapping her legs around his massive waist and locking her ankles together. Thando then impaled her on his huge organ. She grunted around the ball gag in her mouth, and leaned her head on his shoulder. The lube helped and his cock slid in to the hilt stretching her tiny teen twat around his massive shaft without tearing her insides. It wasn’t as bad as she had thought it would be, maybe she could handle this. That was when she felt the presence of Zeru behind her aiming his thick black shaft at the entrance of her pink puckered asshole. “MMhhhmmmh” she exclaimed, shaking her head violently and struggling to escape.

Thando brought down a heavy slap to her ass saying, “no.” She then cast a fearful glance to her Master, hoping he might save her, but he was once again preoccupied with Bella’s throat. Zeru again stepped up behind Chloe, positioning the head of his well lubed cock against her asshole. With Thando holding her tight, Zeru eased himself in. Chloe screamed a muffled howl of pain as Zeru slid his cock home. Tears of misery and humiliation rolled down her cheeks as the two men then began to see-saw in and out of the helpless teen.

Chloe moaned loudly around the gag in her mouth, she began to sob, taking deep breaths through her nose as the two huge members passed each other going in and out of her very tight holes. She clung to Thando’s neck, and kept her legs locked around him, because that’s the only choice she had. The tears continued to roll down her cheeks and her head bounced back and forth as the two soldiers took turns forcefully entering her. Soon, however, wet sloshing sounds could be heard, and Zeru said: “Hear that? This little white bitch is getting off serious.” The soldiers grinned, and redoubled their efforts, slamming back and forth in and out at a much quicker pace.

The punishment room was soon filled with the sounds and smells of sex as the billionaire and his three loyal soldiers ruthlessly abused the teenaged former starlets. Alex increased his pace, gazing into the helpless tear filled eyes of his slave and slamming his thick phallus in and out of her throat. His balls slapped against her chin and with each thrust he brought himself closer to filling her belly with his hot sticky load. Ulu likewise increased his speed, continuing to plow Bella’s tight unwilling twat as he pulled angrily on her hair and slapped her ass with each incursion.

Alex grunted, he was close. He held Bella’s head tight between his hands and began slamming his hips into her face taking long deep strokes into her throat. The red-haired teen gagged, sobbing violently. Ulu thrust in, a loud resounding WHACK filled the room as he reigned a blow upon her luscious ass. Bella grunted in pain, her throat seizing around Alex’s thick prick. He in turn groaned as his dick exploded. Hot sticky cum burst down Bella’s throat, flowing into her belly. As Alex came, so too did Ulu, filling her insides with his own load. Both men continued to thrust in and out till their balls were drained and their loads filled the rebellious teen.

Alex stepped away, as Bella retched up a stomach full of piss and jizz. She coughed and sputtered as it dripped from her lips and nose, forming a small puddle in front of her. Her master knelt before her as she lifted her tired brown eyes to his. He sneered, giving her another hard slap to the face. Before declaring in quiet menace: “I’m ready for you to tell me how sorry you are now. Perhaps if you beg, I’ll let you leave here tonight.” She gave him a pleading look, her dark normally stormy eyes filled with despair and defeat. The gag however, prevented her from doing anything other than the pathetic sob she gave in response. “No” Alex said. “Pity, maybe a few more days and you’ll be ready to beg. He stood up, looking at Ulu and saying: “you should really give this side a try, you won’t regret it my friend.”

Ulu let forth a deep throaty chuckle, as he walked around in front of the battered defeated teen. His long black dick flaccid from the recent orgasm still dripping from her abused cunt. He began to slap it across her cheeks, and rubbing it up and down over her eyes. Soon it began to rise, and he forced it between her lips.

Meanwhile, Thando and Zeru were nearly finished with Chloe. They stroked back and forth, grunting as they reached the end. Meanwhile, Chloe was holding tight to Thando’s neck, her head lolled back against Zeru’s chest as muffled moan escaped her lips and a wet slapping sounds could be heard as she came loudly on their pistoning black cocks. Soon, they filled her with their hot spunk. They pulled out causing thick cum and female ejaculate to drip from her holes and run down her legs to form a small puddle on the floor. Thando left then to return to duty, but Zeru went toward Bella. “My turn, Boss?” He asked looking at Alex and motioning to the teen’s round backside.

“Have at it my friend,” Alex responded. Zeru took Bella’s ass, as Ulu fucked her face. But, Alex paid them no attention. He strolled over to Chloe, who hung limp and defeated by her wrists. He gripped her face painfully in his hand, causing her to look up in alarm. As short as she was, hanging by the wrists so only her toes touched the floor put her almost at face level with her captor. Her beautiful green eyes filled with fear at the look on his face, terrified at what he might do to her now that he was finished with Bella.

Alex leaned in so close their noses nearly touched, whispering “I’ve ordered them to leave you alone for the rest of your time here. Your friend,” he nodded toward Bella who was again being skewered between two massive cocks, “will be taking dick after dick. One day, three, a week, I haven’t decided yet. But, you’ll watch while she is raped over and over, and she’ll watch while nothing happens to you. But you’ll both know the least of what will happen if you ever try anything as fucking stupid as the stunt you pulled three days ago.

He turned to watch for a moment as Zeru and Ulu abuse the red-haired teen, forcing Chloe to watch as well. “You may be asking yourself” he continued in whisper “why I’m not punishing you as well. At least in the same way,” he said laughing. 

Taji came in to the punishment room in that moment. He looked over at Chloe and Alex while he disrobed, revealing an, even comparatively to the other African soldiers, an absolutely massive prick. He nodded his head and offered a wink to Chloe, shifting his massive equipment for her to see. Then, he turned and stood, waiting for his turn with Bella.

Alex laughed at the apt and timely arrival of the largest of his men. “When you were the one to plan the attack on me, and Bella was merely your helper. Should it not be the other way around?” He laughed softly again, feeling the tense fear emanating from the nubile blonde hanging beside him. “There are three reasons. First, when Bella returns to the main dorm. She’s going to tell the story about how helping, got her the worst of the punishment, and no one will ever help you or anyone else with something like that ever again. Second, after watching you be spared, while she suffers, Bella will blame you not me for her woes. She might come to hate you, which is regrettable, but you watch, she’ll become one of my most loyal and willing slaves after this. And finally,” he said looking down at the ever-expanding puddle at his feet, “it seems you might be enjoying this.” Chloe had the decency to look away in shame and humiliation, as a single tear blinked from her eye and slid down her cheek.

Alex gripped her face, turning her to again look him in the eye. His face became twisted in rage, and with a snarl he said: “and henceforth I suggest you become a model of obedience. If I ever sense even an inkling of a plan for you to attack me again. I’ll strap you to that horse and rape you to death, and I promise you, it will not be so quick or pleasurable as this.” Spittle flew from his lips as he snapped the threat, it sprinkled across Chloe’s face. Then, quick as a blink, Alex’s face shifted to his normal congenial self, composed and patient. He spoke quietly and calmly “blink once if you understand me.”

Chloe blinked once immediately, her eyes still wide and filled with fear.


End file.
